


Inferno

by kimkeybumie



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Heaven & Hell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 57,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimkeybumie/pseuds/kimkeybumie
Summary: What would happen to an Angel if he were captured and imprisoned in Hell ? No one had ever thought about it, and definitely not Heaven's inhabitants themselves. But when one of them ends up being abducted by Lucifer's minions, this unanswered question becomes relevant. But this divine creature couldn't have guessed that someone down there would be of valuable help to regain his freedom. How could he have guessed that a former human, a fallen soul named Key, could have been a precious help to him, the unnamed angel he decided to call Jonghyun ?





	1. Foreword : Abduction

**Author's Note:**

> This story is about Heaven and Hell, about angels and demons. Thus, explicit violence will appear in some chapters because the story is mostly taking place in Hell.
> 
> This is not a death story, whatever you'll read through the chapters, remember this.

_**Foreword : Abduction** _

 

 

 

Sulfur’s scent. An intense blaze’s heat. Screams that broke the heavy silence. 

 

When he opened his eyes, his eyelids crackled as if they were made of dry clay. His entire body seemed trapped by this sensation of an uncomfortable dirt mask wrapping it. His pupils fluttered once, twice, until they moved from one corner of his eyes to the other one.

 

The darkness wasn’t as full as he thought it was when he woke up, and he gradually managed to make out the square shaped room he was in.

 

The only source of light was a barred opening on what he thought was a door, but this glow hadn’t anything warm or welcoming. Reddish, it was certainly created by torches, candelabras or anything else that could emit flames. Maybe it would explain the irritable heat that was burning him inside and making it uneasy to breathe.

 

Hearing a crack, he straightened his neck up and felt the dry clay sensation again. He gave himself a few stretches before he could turn his head as it pleased him. His eyes got used to the low light and he found out that the room’s walls were all made of rough and dark grey stones. He distinguished three candleholders fixed on it, but their candles were completely melted. 

 

Gloomy…

 

It was the perfect word to describe this room he had been brought in. Yes, because it was clearly impossible that he could have come all by himself in a place like that. 

 

Not him. Not a knight of Light.

 

 

A clear noise made his spine shiver and his body freeze. Something had moved as soon as he had lifted his arm. Slowly turning his head towards his hand, he lifted it again and the noise resound once more. With difficulty, he engaged in moving his left hand the same way, only to get the same result.

 

A chain’s noise.

 

He jumped with surprise as a reflex to stand up… but fell down on his back when the chains extended to make him feel a pressure around his wrists and ankles. He wouldn’t normally have difficulties to stand steadily, even if he was left without his entire freedom of movements.

 

His balance had always been perfect, he was born this way. However, it was like he had been deprived of his body part that was essential to his balance. If you cut a bird’s wings, he won’t walk as well as before.

 

_Wings._

 

Not succumbing to panic, he turned his head at most towards his back. _His wings_. They were hindered by a harness, folded away by force against his back’s dirty skin. 

 

He tried to free them but despite their natural strength, the straps that gripped them seemed unbreakable. A hoarse moan escaped his throat because of pain and powerlessness when he felt a resistance from his own wing. He was hurt. Hurt and captive. It didn’t last long for him to understand.

 

Sulfur’s scent. An intense blaze’s heat. Screams that broke the heavy silence. 

 

His hindered wings.

 

He was the Enemy’s prisoner.

 

He, an angel, was detained in the Underworld’s jails. In Hell.

 

 

 

✝


	2. Prisoner

**_1\. Prisoner_ **

 

 

 

The angel gathered all the memories that preceded his awakening in this jail, but the things he remembered were fragmented. He could only see his leaving from Heaven to the mortals’ world as he was accompanied by some other angels like him. Then, it was a black hole.

 

The only thing he knew at that instant was that it was a necessity to escape this place, not to say a matter of life or death. The forced presence of an angel in Hell couldn’t be a positive sign, however, he had to hide any kind of panic or weakness from infernal eyes : he had been taught this way.

 

If he was Lucifer’s prisoner, he had to prepare for the worst.

 

Since the Lord of Darkness had been brought down milleniums before, marking the victory of the good against the bad, there was no doubt that he was pondering his revenge. His slyness was limitless, so the angel didn’t feel surprised at all by his abduction ; he only felt offended since he hadn’t been able to defend himself better.

 

However, he chased this thought away as quickly as possible because he had been taught that failing wasn’t something to take with anger or disappointment. “Failure is only the opportunity to accomplish the things in a better way” the Archangel had told him once, as he had lost a fight training against one of his brothers. Nevertheless, he didn’t forget any of his defeats, only doing his best to hide this trait an angel shouldn’t develop : pride. 

 

This pride that was boiling through his veins overstepped his wish to remain calm and made him pull his own wrists and ankles as he tried by any means to free them from those chains. The racket he was doing resounded so much in the jails that it was impossible that no one heard him. That was perfect, that was what he wanted : to be noticed. 

 

He let a broken scream escape his throat as he pulled harder but a loud laughter interrupted him, making him look up with his eyes widening. The angel instinctively bent his knees to adopt a defensive position, looking everywhere to catch the noise’s origin. But it seemed like this evil laughter… came from everywhere. It was resounding in the entire jail but also in the prisoner’s mind, making him frown and lower his head.

 

 

“So, you finally decided to honor us by waking up ?”

 

 

A loud and deep voice came from nowhere, making the walls tremble and the corridor’s candle’s flames almost die. The angel raised his head and waited a few seconds before a huge blaze appeared in front of him. The burning flames were so close to his body that it forced him to kneel to avoid this infernal heat. Sweat ran down his face and torso, tracing some furrows on the dirt that was covering it.

 

The spectacular fire slowly vanished to make way to a tall silhouette, a man made of dry lava. His skin was dark brown, almost black, and it was dug with red and orange lines that reminded of the way a volcano’s floor cracks when it erupts, letting hot liquid lava spring from it. That was it, he was a volcano threatening to explode at any time. But the most terrifying wasn’t his body, it was his head. It was large, and the angel could make out a huge mouth full of fire and two piercing eyes that looked like two powerful flames.

 

The climax was the two massive horns that sprung from his forehead’s sides, making him imposing and truly dreadful. When he saw the angel’s look, he suddenly bursted into an evil laughter, throwing his head backwards as his flaming throat seemed to explode just as his blazing scars.

 

He was the Lord of Hell, Lucifer in person. Most of people would have screamed, fainted or begged for mercy in front of him. But not an Angel.

 

 

“Ahh, you make me laugh.” The Lord said as he pretended to whip a tear. “I didn’t know an angel, I mean, a soldier in God’s service, could be that dirty. You’re just His dog in reality, a truly dirty dog.”

 

 

The angel didn’t answered, he only stared at his enemy with fury in his eyes. Gritting his teeth, he slowly stood up, his arms and legs spread at their maximum to help me not to loose his balance. His chains were tensed up, but he tried to ignore them.

 

 

“How does it feel ?” Lucifer asked, overhanging him with his whole flaming body. “How does it feel to be a prisoner, you, a soldier ?”

 

“I won’t stay here for long, be assured of that.” The angel finally answered, his voice low but not less firm.

 

“Oh, I see ! You think you can escape my world this easily ?”

 

“There is no world I can’t escape from.”

 

“Well, I’m not afraid to bet. You’re being way to harsh, is it because of fear ?”

 

“I’m not afraid of you.”

 

“Not afraid, my ass. You’re sweating like a pig only by looking at my impressiveness. See, I will be a good host and turn into something that looks more like you. It will be easier to talk this way, don’t you think ?”

 

 

Saying those words, Lucifer smirked and raised his huge hands to make fire emerge from both his own body and the floor, engulfing him. The angel frowned again and looked away in order not to feel the burn on his skin, but when the flaming tornado started to reduce, he turned his head towards it. The Lord’s body was slowly shrinking until it got a human size, and when the flames vanished around him, the divine creature couldn’t help but frown.

 

It was the first time he was seeing Lucifer under a human form. And as the allegory of temptation he was, his physique was perfectly beautiful. His face was flawless and symmetrical, with a pale skin and two dark orbs circled by big lower eyelids. His fleshy lips were smirking and it was enough to understand who he really was ; the Devil. In order to emphasize his dark appeal, he was wearing an entire black suit that matched his black styled hair. 

 

He was the darkness themselves, no wonder that mortals fell in his traps so easily if he appeared as this deathly beauty in front of them.

 

 

“Fine, now we’re alike.” He said as he adjusted his cufflinks. “I have to confess that I love this human form, I can smell my own sex-appeal.”

 

“So… _this_ is the Lord of Hell.” The angel stated, raising an eyebrow as a provocation. “Maybe we overestimated you all this time, in the end.”

 

“Oh, you want to play to the most provocative with me ? Tsk, you chose the wrong opponent. But let’s go back to business, right ? I won’t beat around the bush, I want you to tell me how to invade my dear enemy’s world.”

 

“I beg your pardon ?”

 

“No need to be that formal, how cute you are for an angel soldier. Let me repeat it, but don’t miss it twice ! I want you to tell me how to invade the Heaven.”

 

“I thought I misheard the first time, but it seems I didn’t. My apologizes, I can’t help you.”

 

“Aha ! I don’t think you _can’t_. I think you don’t _want_ to tell me, and I understand that ! After all, you’re the good, I’m the bad, all that shitty stuff we all know, blah blah blah. But don’t worry. I will make you talk.”

 

“Don’t be that sure. I’ve never been really talkative.”

 

“I have to admit a thing. Among all the angels I ever met… you’re certainly the one with the biggest pride. Isn’t it forbidden for a creature of God to be that proud ? I could bet you’re one of my own kind.”

 

“I would choose death instead of being part of your people.”

 

“And that’s logic, since you’ve been taught this way. What a pity, there is no possible dialogue… Let’s move to the physical talk then !”

 

 

Lucifer smiled and snapped his fingers, the noise it made resounding against the jail’s walls. No sooner said that done, three gorgeous female creatures appeared, circled by fire. The angel had learned the different species that lived under the Earth, and he didn’t have any difficulties to recognize what he had in front of him : Furies.

 

They were known for their lethal beauty, but someone unaware of their true identity would certainly fall in their traps. The three of them had a human form, their bodies shaped at perfection and dressed with black leather’s clothes that let their chest, stomach and thighs being seen. Their long black hair were running like waterfalls on their back and surrounded their beautiful and sharpened faces. 

 

But their red irises matching their lipstick couldn’t lie. 

 

 

“May I introduce my best soldiers ?” The Lord said, slowly walking behind the women as he put his hand on their left shoulder when he named them. “Here is Hate, then Revenge, and last but not least, Tenacious. My darlings, I promised you an angel, so here he is.”

 

 

Saying this, he raised his hand to caress one of the women’s cheeks and blew a kiss to the others before he stepped backwards.

 

 

“How do you find them, angel ?” He then said, his eyes staring back at the prisoner.

 

“Charmless.”

 

“Let’s see if you find _this_ charmless, you son of a bitch.” The middle woman spat as a leather whip appeared in her hand.

 

 

The angel’s eyes just had the time to notice the swords and the mace in her sisters’ hands before a harsh pain hit his arm as the whip’s crack was still resounding. The women took it as a signal and they started to hit him, mercilessly cutting his skin and breaking his bones. The prisoner couldn’t help but scream because of pain, unable to protect himself nor to answer the relentless attacks on his locked body.

 

He could feel his skin being ripped here and there, he could smell his own blood as it was running down his body from the dozens of wounds. He could hear his bones break, his legs and arms loosing their joints just as his rib cage. His screams could be heard beyond the Furies’ laughters, and they were resounding in the whole infernal world.

 

Watching the scene from behind, Lucifer was smirking as he rubbed his chin. He even bit his lower lip when the angel spat on one of his women, the Furie responding to it with a mace smack right on his shoulder, breaking it. After a few minutes of pure torture, the Lord snapped his fingers once again and the Furies stopped any movement, stepping backwards as they put their weapons on their back.

 

The angel fell on the floor as soon as he got released, his body covered with blood, dirt and bruises. His breath was panting and rough, his lungs and throat hurting him at each inhalation. Going down on a knee before him, Lucifer sighed and caught him by the jaw, forcing him to raise his head and making him moan with pain.

 

 

“I know you will recover from each wound you got.” He said, his voice dreadfully deep and soft. “Will you tell me what I want to hear or should I ask my darlings to break your bones once they’re reattached to each other ?”

 

“G-Ghh…”

 

“Excuse me ? I didn’t understand. You should speak louder.”

 

“G-Go in Hell.”

 

 

The angel opened his eyes as he said those words, and his usually golden irises had turned dark brown, almost black. 

 

 

“Oh, where did your angelic eyes go ?” The Lord of Darkness laughed before he threw the angel’s face on the floor. “I love this, did you notice it, darlings ? Once you broke an angel’s body, its gold eyes turn to human brown ones. Weak eyes.”

 

 

As he stood up and dusted his suit, Lucifer laughed and stepped backwards, staring at his prisoner with flames in his eyes.

 

 

“I’m already in Hell, and better than that, I _am_ Hell.” He said, his voice becoming loud and resonating as his body was surrounded by fire. “We’ll come back later and you must talk.”

 

 

Proclaiming his threat, he disappeared in his blaze, the Furies vanishing with him.

 

The angel coughed and didn’t make any move, closing his eyes. He could feel his body slowly recover already, his bones fixing themselves and tying to each other as his cuts were starting to stitch and his bruises fading. As soon as his ribcage got back to its rounded form, he took a deep breath, his lungs being fulfilled with air again.

 

His eyelids found the strength to lift, and he only saw stones and dirt in front of him. Sighing, he did the only thing he could do at that moment : he waited for the next fight.

 

 

 

____________________

 

 

 

When the blaze appeared in the middle of the huge royal quarters, the two young humans quickly stood up from the sofa that was placed in front of a tremendous fireplace. They ran to stand before the living fire, looking at each other with something that mixed fear and apprehension then staring at the flames. When these disappeared by flying to the fireplace, joining their sisters, Lucifer’s body came out, making them shiver. 

 

 

“Master.” The young men said as they bowed together.

 

“Ah, darlings. Just the men I need !”

 

 

The master smirked as he approached them, snapping his fingers to make them straighten up. During a few seconds, he only stared at them, observing their faces. They were almost the same height, despite there were two years between them, but the only thing they had in common was the almond shape of their eyes. It was that same shape Lucifer had chosen himself when he was under his human form.

 

The elder among the two humans was tall and thin, and his skin was pure white. His face seemed to have been shaped by some divine entity and his black hair created an edge contrast with his skin. The tempting detail of this face was a small cut on his right eyebrow, a scar that the Lord found truly attractive.

 

The younger’s face was more… angelic. Unlike his mate, he had good cheeks and he looked like a child with his long auburn hair that fell on his fragile shoulders. His irises were light brown and always filled with a submissive fear ; he would always stand a step behind the other man, who had develop that habit of slightly spreading his arm to… protect him ?

 

 

“What is it with those eyes ?” Lucifer asked. “Did you see a ghost ? Key ?”

 

“No, Master, it’s just that… You are human.” The elder named Key answered, bowing right after he said that as he seemed to wait for a punishment.

 

“Oh, that. Yeah. Stand up straight, I won’t do anything to you, seriously. Am I that bad to you ? Uh ? Taemin ?”

 

“N-No, Master…” The ginger said, his trembling voice making the Lord smirking.

 

“Fine. I am bad only when you deserve it, but you’re both really obedient, aren’t you ?”

 

 

He slowly approached Key’s face, caressing his cheek with the back of his hand. The young human stayed still as his friend was looking at the situation with stress in his eyes. The last time their master had caressed his cheek this way, he had slapped him right after.

 

 

“Aren’t you ?” He repeated, pushing the thin chin upwards with his finger.

 

“We are, Master.” Key answered, his eyes meeting his.

 

“Good. And to answer you, I am human because I just met an angel.”

 

 

Taemin couldn’t avoid an exclamatory cry to escape his throat when he heard the last word, and Lucifer laughed while walking towards the pedestal table. There was a bright Baccarat crystal half-filled with whisky placed on its center, along with a short but large glass next to it, and the master poured himself some of the alcohol. He ignored the water carafe and caught his glass, drinking it pure. 

 

Keeping quiet, he headed to the huge armchair before the fireplace and sat down, crossing his legs in a terribly sexy but manly way. That was how Lucifer was : always chic and tempting. After all, it was after his name that mortals created the expression “agent of the devil” !

 

 

“You heard me well, I met an angel.” He said after he drank a mouthful of whisky, emptying the glass and handing it towards the humans.

 

“Is it true, Master ? Did you really capture an angel ?” Key asked as he ran to the table, catching the baccarat and coming back to serve the Lord.

 

“Did you doubt ?”

 

“O-Of course not ! I mean… I just heard some whispers about it, I wasn’t sure if it was true. But I wouldn’t doubt of your competences.”

 

“You better do. Yes, we captured an angel, we only have to make him talk now.”

 

“Make him… talk…?” Taemin repeated, staying a few step far from his master.

 

“He’s not on holiday, what do you think ? Ah, Key, I thought you would teach him better than that. I’m disappointed.”

 

 

Key swallowed with difficulty as his friend gasped, fearing for him. But since he was in Lucifer’s service for a longer time now, the raven haired human knew when his master was _joking_. And at that moment, the smirk he made couldn’t lie.

 

 

“Don’t worry, Master, he’s a slow learner but he will know everything he needs to know soon.” He assured, giving the smirk back.

 

“I like that.” The master said before he drank down in one. “So, where was I ? Ah, yeah, I was going to ask you a favor.”

 

“A… favor, Master ?”

 

“Yeah, you heard it right. You see, the way we make our prisoners talk is a little bit… how to say it… messy. You serve me well, so I will allow you to do something else from now on.”

 

“I will do as you wish.”

 

“I hope so. During our hostage’s sojourn in our place, I want you to go to him after each… _talk_ , that I will have with him. You will clean him, I hate dirtiness.”

 

“But what if he doesn’t let me approach him…?”

 

“Did you say “but”, Key ?”

 

“Y-Yes Master, but I didn’t oppose your order…! I’m just afraid not to be able to do my work if this angel doesn’t let me do it.”

 

“If he shows some reluctance, just call for help with your collar. I will send you one of the Furies to make him yield.”

 

 

Key nodded but couldn’t help but go pale ; he was truly afraid of these three fatal women, and he would always do everything he could to avoid them. The one with the whip was haunting his nights and often made the only rest time he had turn into a nightmare. No way, he would handle things alone even is he had to die from it.

 

 

“Well, you can go, he’s in the last cell.” Lucifer said, putting his hand in his suit jacket to take a key out of his inside pocket, handing it to his servant. “I will stay with Taemin. Darling, sit on the bed and take your clothes off.”

 

“Now ?” The oldest human raised his eyebrows, taking the key as his eyes followed his young friend who was slowly walking towards their master’s king size bed.

 

“Yes, he must have recovered from his wounds now. Stand straight, arms along your body and close your eyes. Take your time, and don’t you dare free his wings.”

 

 

Gulping but without showing any fear, the human obeyed and felt a heat wrapping his body. Flames were rising from the floor and surrounding him, following the rhythm of Lucifer’s hand slowly going upwards. Key was waiting for a strong pain because of burn, but nothing happened ; he just felt as if he had been wrapped in a thick sheet and when he opened his eyes with curiosity, he only make out the quarters vanishing, his young friend staring at him, half naked on the bed.

 

 

 

 

When the flames disappeared, the human found himself holding a heavy bucket in a hand and some pieces of clothes in the other, in a huge corridor of which walls and floor were made of large and irregular stones. All along the walls, there were countless doors with only a small barred opening on their top part, and between each door, a candelabra with three weak candlelights was stuck in the stones.

 

It was the first time he was somewhere else than in his master’s quarters and he couldn’t help but shiver, facing this wing of Lucifer’s manor : the jails. Screams and husky moans could be heard from each cell and Key walked with cautiousness all along the corridor until he ended up in front of the last cell.

 

It was the biggest room of the jail and it was connecting the left cells with the right ones, but it was also used as a torture chamber. No wonder why the angel had been brought here and not in a normal cell… Gathering all his courage, Key approached the door and tip-toed to reach the opening with his head. It was so dark inside since the candles had been blown, he couldn’t see anything.

 

 

“Fine… Let’s do it…”

 

 

After he whispered some cheering words to himself, he made the black key enter the door’s lock, and turned it with a metallic clack. The door opened with a dull grinding noise and the human’s heart started to pulse faster as he entered the cell, carefully closing behind him. He then walked along the walls to reach the extinguished candles and he put his trembling pale hand on the candelabra’s base.

 

That was his only power in Hell : as soon as his skin touched the cold metal, flames emerge from the candles. He couldn’t create unlimited fire nor he couldn’t control it, but his master had allowed him to always be able to light something with only his touch. This way, he wouldn’t spend hours trying to grow a fire like he had used to do when he had had to with the quarters’ fireplace. 

 

He lighted the three candelabras of the room and inhaled deeply before turning over, his back stuck to the wall. A few meters from him, there was… a man. Key’s eyes opened wide. He didn’t feel disappointed or whatever, but he was truly surprised by that so human aspect this angel had. Was he only an angel ?

 

The man in front of him was crouching, his head lowered and his body only covered by a dirty kind of rag. He couldn’t see his face but the candles’ light helped him to make out the chains linked to metallic large bracelets that were circling his wrists and ankles. Putting the bucket on the floor, the human slowly made a step forwards and slightly leaned his body towards the prisoner in order to see him better.

 

He almost threw up when he made out the reddish color of the body and cloth. Blood. This so called angel was completely covered with dry blood and… dirt. Key couldn’t even see what was his skin color nor his hair color.

 

 

“H-Hey, you.” He called, his voice almost stuck in his throat because of apprehension. “Do you hear me ?”

 

 

Since he received no answer, he made another step towards the prisoner and called him again. Only silent answered him, and he frowned as he approached closer. Was he dead ?

 

 

“Hey, will you ans-AAH !”

 

 

Key jumped backwards as a scream of fear escaped his mouth, and he heavily fell on the floor. As fast as he could, he moved on his bottom to retreat against the wall, his breath panting. Facing him, two golden orbs were staring at him as the other man had just tried to jump to his throat, surprising him and almost causing him a heart attack.

 

 

“ARE YOU MAD ?!” The servant shouted, his voice still trembling because of fear. “IS THIS HOW YOU GREET PEOPLE ?!”

 

 

The angel suddenly raised an eyebrow as he sat up straight, making Key frown. What ? Did he have something on his face for him to stare at him this way ?

 

 

“W-What ? You just tried to kill me and now you’re giving me that intrigued look ?” He asked.

 

“What are you ?”

 

“Excuse me ?”

 

 

The golden irises seemed to reduce as the prisoner raised his hand with a chain noise, pointing at Key.

 

 

“What are you ?” He asked once again.

 

“Alright, so first, lower your finger.” The servant said, letting a small sarcastic laugh out before standing up. “Because you’re an angel doesn’t mean that you can disrespect me, understood ?”

 

“I-I beg your pardon ?”

 

“Yeah, you better do. I can’t believe it.”

 

 

The angel frowned as he stared at the intruder. Who was this arrogant person that came to disturb him ? And what was this kind of… human costume ? The only Lucifer’s minions who could have a human form were…

 

 

“Are you a Furie ?” He asked as he tried to stand up.

 

“Wow, wow, stay still ! Sit, sit !” Key said loudly as he stepped backwards, his arm extended before him to protect himself. “If you try to jump on me again, I will throw the whole bucket on you, do you hear me ?”

 

“You seem too fearful to be one of them…”

 

“Wait, are you assimilating _me_ to those atrocious women but no women ? Do I look like them ? I mean, seriously ?”

 

“If you’re not a Furie, then what are you ?”

 

“How the fuck can’t you recognize a human ? Don’t you watch us from above sometimes ?”

 

 

The angel’s eyes widened as he stared with shook as the raven haired male. A… human ? A simple human ?

 

What was a human doing in his cell with a bucket for God’s sake ?

 

 

 

 

✝

 


	3. First meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: violence.

**_2\. First meeting_ **

 

 

 

Key now felt disappointed. He knew that he wouldn’t meet a handsome and powerful angel but he had had a small hope… and in the end he was facing someone who didn’t even recognize a human when he had one in front of him.

 

 

“Wait… Have you ever seen a human before ?” He asked, frowning an eyebrow as golden orbs stared at him.

 

“Is it a real question ?” The angel only answered.

 

“You seemed so shocked that I can wonder.”

 

“My bad, but I also wonder what is a human doing here.”

 

“There are a lot of humans in Hell, since our Mast-”

 

“No, by “here” I meant in this cell.”

 

 

The prisoner wasn’t moving at all but Key didn’t feel safe enough to leave the wall. Staying in a distance, he cleared his throat and played with his black collar. Was he even allowed to talk that much to him ? He didn’t feel any pressure around his neck and that was a sign that his master wasn’t caring about him at that instant, nor wasn’t he eavesdropping like he sometimes did.

 

 

“I came to clean you.” He simply said as he caught the bucket by its handle. “Master ordered it.”

 

“What’s better than a human to do the dirty work, indeed…” The angel seemed to sigh, making the human freeze.

 

“You’re strange, really. Anyway, will you let me do my work ? Will you stay still and not try to kill me a second time ?”

 

“I don’t kill humans, I’m an angel.”

 

“Well, you weren’t that sure before !”

 

“Don’t mind it, I thought you were a Furie.”

 

“Almost killed and insulted, so that’s my life in Hell. Lucky me.”

 

 

Without saying anything else, Key approached the prisoner without any fear as if he was pushed by some instinct, and he put the bucket next to him. With caring movements, he caught the angel by his wrists and helped him to stand up as the latter almost stumbled when he got back on his feet, greening his teeth. The servant raised his eyebrows but didn’t say anything as he started to remove the dirty rag. But he stopped his movement and let a surprised scream out as he stepped backwards, the cloth folding again on the other man’s thighs.

 

 

“What is that ?!” Key asked, pointing at the angel’s crotch.

 

“Why are you screaming ? I didn’t even touch you.” The prisoner stated, raising an eyebrow. “I’m chained, just a little reminder.”

 

“No, I mean… why do you have a… a dick ?”

 

 

The angel stared at him with both surprise and incomprehension. What was this human thinking about ? Did he really believe that a male angel didn’t have any genital parts ?

 

 

“Why do you seem this surprised ?” He asked, his tone staying low and soft.

 

“B-But… Angels are asexuals !” The servant’s eyes were wide open as if he had just discovered the lie of his life.

 

“Ah, yeah… No, it’s wrong. But it’s nothing, I’ve been told that humans think that.”

 

“And you never thought it would be nice to send us a sign or something ? We teach children that angels have no sex !”

 

“It doesn’t concern you anymore, does it ?”

 

“I may not be a living human anymore, but I still have my body and soul here. How can you have a dick ?”

 

“I have a penis because I’m a male angel. It works the same way as humans or should I say, human’s sex works the same way as angels.”

 

“That’s creepy. I feel as if all my life had rested on a lie.”

 

“Have you ever heard about the fact that God made men in his image ? You learned that during your mortal’s life, did you ?”

 

“Yes, but you’re not a man.”

 

“Right, but I still have a human form, so I’ve been created in his image too. You and I are physically alike, I just have wings and am immortal. And I’m stronger.”

 

“Excuse me, your majesty.”

 

 

Key rolled his eyes and came back to the prisoner, gathering all his courage to take the rag off the latter’s body. He threw it away and slightly blushed as he had a naked man in front of him. A chained naked man, the detail was worth his now red cheeks.

 

Silence fell in the room as the human kneeled to catch a sponge in the bucket, wringing it before standing up again. He seemed to think about which body part he would start with, and after a few seconds, he began to softly rub the angel’s face. 

 

 

“Close your eyes.”

 

 

Much to his surprise, his voice had left his throat by being soft and almost caring, and the prisoner didn’t feel like declining as he obeyed the order. Key made the sponge slide on the dirty eyelids with delicateness, then the forehead, cheeks, nose and chin. He got fleshy lips rid of blood stains and when he went down to the angel’s neck, his eyes fell on the now clean face, making his heart miss a beat.

 

So that was true… Angels were unbelievably beautiful. 

 

The prisoner had a flawless and slightly tanned skin, his traits seemed sculpted in the purest marble but they weren’t as sharp as the human’s master. No, his jawline was originally but well cut and his nose line was slightly turned-up. Curiously, his golden orbs perfectly matched his skin tone, and Key got almost lost in them.

 

 

“Ahem…” He cleared his throat before lowering his head and catching the bucket. “I’m going to clean your hair, can you lean a little bit ?”

 

 

Without answering, the angel grabbed his own chains to hold on to it and leaned to present his hair to the servant. The latter lifted the bucket above it and slowly pour water on the dirty bangs before putting it back on the floor. With his bare hands, he rubbed the hair to get it rid of any stain of dirt or blood, sometimes adding water.

 

The prisoner remained silent, staring at the floor that was being gradually covered with water and wet dirt, like clay. He couldn’t help but let a slight smile raise the corners of his lips when he heard the human mumble, promising himself to bring soap next time. 

 

 

“Careful.”

 

 

The angel hadn’t the time to understand what the other man had just said because his head was being drown under water once again. A hand rubbed his wet hair before he felt something cover it ; with a towel, the human was now drying his bangs by strongly wiping them.

 

 

“You can straighten up.”

 

 

Without protesting, the prisoner obeyed and shook his head to make his front bangs move from his eyes. Key made a step backwards to observe him. He only had cleaned his head but he was truly impressed by the beauty this angel was bringing out. Now that he could see his hair color, the human could swear that he had never seen a more handsome man.

 

This angel had his hear dyed, or maybe it was his divine natural color ? His roots were brown but they took a sumptuous light gradation until his front bangs that were platinum blond. It matched with his orbs and it somehow lightened his tanned and perfect face. That was it : a perfection. But how could had it been different ? He was an angel, after all.

 

Chasing his thoughts away, Key picked up the sponge and managed to rub the other’s body skin. He started to sweat as the blood and dirt stained were hard to clean and his arms weren’t as strong as he wished they were. But he was a fussy person, he had always been this way and that was the only thing he had in common with his master : he hated dirtiness.

 

So he was doing his work without any break, slowly but surely cleaning the angel’s skin from any type of stains. When the sponge passed on the prisoner’s torso, Key blushed as he made out the well drawn abdominal muscles, and he cleared his throat. 

 

 

“So… what’s your name ?” He asked, trying to escape this embarrassing situation.

 

“My name ?” The angel asked in his turn, his tone implying that it was the first time he was asked about that.

 

“Yes, your name, you heard me right. Don’t you have a name ?”

 

“No.”

 

“That’s pretty. … Wait, what ?”

 

 

Key raised his eyebrows as he looked up, his brown eyes meeting golden ones. What did he mean by “no” ?

 

 

“You don’t have a name ?” He repeated. “But… How do other people call you ?”

 

“We’re all brothers up above.” The angel explained, seeming annoyed. “So we call each other _brother_ and that’s all.”

 

“Are you sure ? Master once told me that when his soldiers walked on Earth undercover, they had a name for each mortal language.”

 

“Angels and Demons don’t work the same way.”

 

“Are you going to tell me that when angels go on mission in my world, they don’t introduce themselves when they meet humans ?”

 

“That’s the point. Unlike demons, we try not to meet any human.”

 

“I see… So you won’t mind if I give you a name ?”

 

“Why would you do that ?”

 

“Because I don’t want to call people by their species name. You’re not _the angel_ just like I’m not _the fallen soul_.”

 

 

The angel raised an eyebrow as Key went back to his work, quietly rubbing his hips. So that was it, this human was a fallen soul. He had sold his soul to Lucifer and was now paying his debt, but the Lord of Darkness seemed to have raised him to become one of his personal slaves. That would explain why he was wearing this black collar tight around his neck, and why he kept calling him “master”.

 

The divine creature suddenly felt as a loser. If this human had sold his soul, it meant that angels hadn’t been there for him at the right time. He had succumbed the evil temptation because Lucifer had manifested himself to him before a God’s soldier.

 

That, somehow, was a failure.

 

 

“So ? Can I give you a name ?” The fallen soul repeated, still rubbing the dirty skin with the sponge.

 

“I suppose you can. Do you do it with everyone here ?” The angel asked, lowering his head to look at him when the latter kneeled to rub his genital parts — he caught his red cheeks with his golden eyes but didn’t say anything — and his legs.

 

“No, I don’t. I mean, I don’t talk with a lot of people, today is the first time I leave Master’s quarters.”

 

“I see… so I would be the first one you will name.”

 

“In fact… I already named Master, but of course I will never call him this way. It’s forbidden. I secretly named those Furies too.”

 

“Interesting.”

 

“Don’t repeat it or I will be punished. But you see, before I fell in Hell, I was Korean, so when I name someone, I give him or her a Korean name. I choose a name only by looking at a face, I think about a name that would suit someone’s physique.”

 

“And how did you name Lucifer ?”

 

“It’s a secret but… I named him Heechul. I don’t know, when I look at him when he’s under his human form, I think this name suits him.”

 

“Hm, I see. Well, if it diverts you, you can give me a name. It won’t change me anyway.”

 

 

Key let a sarcastic laugh out as he stood up to make the prisoner turn on his side, in order to rub his back. He stayed quiet a few minutes, thinking about a name, and when he finished to clean the angel, he stepped backwards to look at him. 

 

He needed to find a beautiful name for him, a beautiful name for a beautiful person. Rubbing his chin, Key searched at the same time as he emptied the bucket on the floor before he put his hand palms on the stone. Just as it did earlier with the candelabra, the floor seemed to overheat and the remained wet pieces of dirt caught fire before disappearing. Any water drop evaporated because of the sudden heat.

 

Everything was clean now.

 

Standing up, the human caught a second towel and went to dry the angel’s body. The latter didn’t say anything, waiting for the other to say something, and when Key threw the two wet clothes in the bucket, he looked at him.

 

 

“I know.” The servant said as he took the clean tunic. “I will name you Jonghyun.”

 

“Jonghyun…”

 

 

The angel repeated his new name, trying to get used to it since it was the first time he got an identity. 

 

 

“I like it.” He simply said.

 

“Really ? Doesn’t it seem strange since it’s Korean ?” The human asked while laughing, and his laugh resounded against the walls, making the prisoner shiver.

 

 

This laugh was so pure, so sincere. Who could have said that in the darkest depths of Hell, someone could be able to laugh this way ? It somehow surprised the angel, who was already curiously amazed by this human. He seemed to bring some light in this dark and painful place, only with this short laugh that had escaped his throat.

 

 

“No, I like it. You can call me that way.” Jonghyun said as he shook his head to replace his hair. “And you ? How should I call you since you’re not _the fallen soul_ ?”

 

“I’m Key.”

 

 

As soon as he pronounced his name, the human felt a pressure against his neck and his eyes widened as he raised his hand to catch his collar. His breath suddenly panted and his free hand searched for something to grab in order to stay on his feet. But he only found the wall and his hand slipped on it as he fell on his knees, his right hand still on his neck and the other trembling, facing the floor.

 

Jonghyun stared at him with shock, unable to understand what was happening. When Key let a painful scream escape his throat as he closed his eyes, the angel pulled his wrist’s chains in a reflex to save him ; his angel’s nature was yelling at him to make him protect the human but he couldn’t do anything.

 

 

“What is it ?!” He asked, his chains taut at their maximum as he looked at the human. 

 

“M-Master…! Please…!”

 

 

Key’s eyes were starting to tear up as he screamed once again, holding his neck. What the angel couldn’t hear was Lucifer’s voice rumbling in the servant’s head.

 

 

_“I told you to clean him, did I allow you to make friends ?”_

 

“N-No…! Master, please, I won’t-arghh !”

 

“Key ! What is it ?!”

 

_“Finish the work, now.”_

 

 

Tears were running down Key’s cheeks when he stood up in a rush, passing the tunic on to Jonghyun’s head then tying it with trembling hands on each side of his torso. He ignored the angel’s questions as he only cries with pain, his eyes filled with a fear that shook the other.

 

But what almost made Jonghyun’s eyes pop out of their eyeballs was the servant’s neck ; it had turned red as his collar was bordered by a burn mark along its full length. Did Lucifer burn him without even being there ? Was it why Key was begging him earlier ?

 

 

“Key, don’t let yourself be pushed around. Be strong.” He managed to say as the angel he was, even if he seemed to forget that the human was now the Devil’s property.

 

“M-Master, I-I’m done…!”

 

 

The cry the servant let out worked like a spell and without any other word, huge flames surrounded him, coming from the floor. Jonghyun was forced to close his eyes and when he opened them again, he was alone. 

 

Key had been taken back to Lucifer.

 

 

 

___________________

 

 

 

As soon as the flames threw him on the royal quarter’s floor, Key went down on his knees and bowed, making his forehead touch the stone. His whole body was trembling with fear and he could still feel the burn around his neck, the collar’s friction hurting him more. 

 

He heard furious steps coming to him and his young friend’s gasp when Lucifer raised his hand, controlling the slave’s body as if he was a jumping jack. Without making any movement himself, Key ended up on his knees but his torso straight, unable to move. His crying eyes met his master’s, flaming with anger.

 

They stared at each other a few seconds, then the Lord caught his servant by the neck, lifting him until his feet didn’t touch the floor anymore. 

 

 

“P-Please…” Key cried out as he put his pale and trembling hands on his master’s wrist, his breath painting.

 

“Do you think your begs will work with me ?” Lucifer said, his voice deep and rumbling as his irises and pupils no longer were clear, becoming the darkness themselves. “I told you to do one simple thing, Key.”

 

“I-I’m sorry, Ma-aster…”

 

“Oh, I hope you are. Come over there.”

 

 

Still holding his slave by the neck, Lucifer walked towards the huge canopy bed and pressed him against one of its post, making him facing it by grabbing his nape as he ripped his top on its back. Key knew what was going to happen and he grabbed the post with both his arms, holding it tight.

 

As he opened his teary eyes, he saw Taemin’s face as the younger human was still sitting on the mattress, the sheet only covering his lower naked body. His neck and throat were covered with hickeys from Lucifer’s previous play with him, but his eyes were now filled with a real terror. They were almost tearing up, his lips and chin trembling.

 

 

“Master…! Not in front of him, please…! Please, Master…!” Key begged as he tried to turn his head, but the Devil’s grip was too strong and the only thing he could do was to close his eyes, pressing his forehead against the wood post. “Please, I will do everything you want me to, don’t let him see that…!”

 

“It’s too late for mercy, Key. You should have sticked to my first and only order.” The master said, his free hand turning from its human form to its king of demons’ one, reddish and flaming. 

 

“Look away…” 

 

 

The human whispered those words to his friend right before he felt the powerful burn on his naked back, screaming his lungs out because of pain. He suffered so much he dug his nails in the wood, and his second scream stayed stuck in his throat as his mouth stayed wide opened, saliva running down his chin. Tears were covering his face and he couldn’t breathe as fire was running through his whole body, starting from Lucifer’s hand’s mark on his back.

 

Before he nearly fell in unconsciousness, Key felt his master’s grip tearing him away from the post and throwing him on the floor. The human let himself lie down on his stomach, his cheek against the floor as he tried to breathe again. The pain in his back was intense and he could almost smell his own burn flesh, but what made him slightly jump was the pinching around his neck.

 

Gathering all his strength to raise his hand towards it, he touched his skin and didn’t feel any collar, only the previous burn circling him. Opening his eyes, he slowly looked up to see Lucifer, still in his human form — his Heechul form — and holding the black necklace around his finger.

 

 

“You know I hate it when you disobey me, Key.” He said, going down on one knee next to him. “You’ve been well-behaved for so long, you’re disappointing me.”

 

“I… I apologize, Master…” The human whispered and made a face because of pain, putting his head back on the floor as he frowned and closed his eyes.

 

“Don’t make me regret my decision to keep you here with me. You wouldn’t live with the other souls, would you ?”

 

 

Key slowly shook his head. For nothing in the world would he want to live there ; the fallen souls were all penned like pigs in flaming cages, sentenced to endlessly feel their own bodies burn between the Hell’s fires. But when the human had sold his soul to Lucifer, the Lord of Darkness had immediately seen in him a potential personal slave, since he had banned the previous one.

 

 

“Good. I don’t want you to introduce yourself to anyone else than me and Taemin.” The master said as his hand softly caressed Key’s cheek before it pushed his sweaty bangs away. “Do you understand what I’m saying ?”

 

“Yes…” The slave answered.

 

“Yes who ?”

 

“Yes Master…”

 

“Fine. I will decide if I still let you do this second work later, now I have an appointment. Sometimes I hate to be a king.”

 

 

Lucifer stood up and sighed, walking to the pedestal table to pour himself a glass of pure whisky. Drinking, he made Key’s necklace turn around his finger before he put it on the table ; each time he would call his slave to order, it would be by making his inside collar burn. Key hadn’t often experimented it, nor had he been punished this way frequently.

 

But still, the master would always remove his necklace to let his burn heal alone. That was his only generosity towards his slave since he served him well and was fucking pretty.

 

 

“Now, I’m going.” He finally said, putting his glass with a cristal noise. “Taemin, help Key. I’ll be back in a few hours, and I will know it if you try something forbidden.”

 

 

Upon these words, Heechul’s handsome form made way to the Devil’s terrifying one and vanished in the middle of huge flames, and the room became silent. Any of the slaves moved for a few second, but when Key let out a painful moan, his younger friend jumped out of the bed, quickly putting his leather trousers on before running to him.

 

Falling on his knees, Taemin raised both his trembling hands above the unmoving body, unable to know what to do as his teary eyes were looking at the burn wound on his elder’s back. This simple sight revived his previous fear and his breath panted again as tears rolled down his cheeks. This memory was branded in his mind, since he hadn’t had the time nor the bravery to look away as Key had told him too.

 

 

“H-Hyung…” The younger called, his broken voice making the other slave open his eyes. “I’m so sorry, I…”

 

“Don’t be…” Key whispered, the pain he had felt making him unable to talk louder for now. “I deserved that…”

 

“No, no ! You didn’t deserve to be punished that way, you only talked with the angel…! You didn’t tell him some evil secrets or whatever, right…!”

 

“Taeminnie… Master is someone truly possessive and even jealous… He owes me, you know that, I can’t say my slave name to someone else than him.”

 

“But…”

 

“Please, take what you saw as a lesson and don’t do the same mistake. I would rather live with the other souls than letting you being punished like this…”

 

“I promise, hyung… Now tell me what to do to help you.”

 

“Don’t worry, the wound will disappear in around two days. It’s really painful at the moment you receive it but Master’s punishments never last… in order for him to be able to punish you again quickly.”

 

“That’s horrible…”

 

“He is the Devil, it’s not horrible, it’s… usual. Please help me to stand up, I just need a bath.”

 

 

Taemin nodded and delicately caught his friend by his waist to make him go on his feet. Holding him, he slowly led him to their master’s bathroom and he filled the bathtub with cold water ; Key was already to hot to enter  a warm liquid. 

 

When the elder’s back touched the liquid, it made him grin his teeth at first but soon, the cold worked like an anesthetic and it felt truly good. Key made the most of his bath by putting the back of his head against the bathtub’s edge, closing his eyes. His young friend let him rest and carefully helped him to wash, rubbing his skin with a soaped sponge.

 

But even if he tried to ignore it, the fallen soul’s mind was still reminding him of the angel’s flawless face. Jonghyun’s face.

 

 

 

_____________________

 

 

 

Far away from Hell, up in the Sky, the archangel was pacing up and down in the Light Hall, seeming bothered. His eyebrows were frowning above his golden eyes and his concern was tangible. Standing next to him without moving, his brothers were staring at him but their worry was well there too. 

 

The place they were in, the Light Hall, looked like a huge round chapel, circled by white marble columns and white stone walls ; the floor was made of marble paving stones, and the room was crowned by a transparent dome that let a ray of pure white light enter and illuminate a white stony round basin filled with water.

 

When the archangel sighed and approached the basin, his brothers joined him, and the three of us formed the archangelic trio that was well-known as Michael, Gabriel and Raphael. The only one angels that had a name.

 

 

“How much soldiers did you loose, again ?” Gabriel asked his first brother.

 

“Lucifer’s demons killed three soldiers from the Heavenly host.” Michael answered, crossing his muscled arms on his chest.

 

 

The Archangel sighed once again after he said out loud this tragic consequence of the ambush they had been victims of. His brothers stared at him, waiting for him to say something else ; Michael was deeply thinking, holding his strong body upright as his huge wings were folded in his back. He was taller than the two other archangels, his hair was dark brown and wavy, and he had the look : his eyes were big and round, underlined by large lower eyelids. 

 

But at that instant, those charismatic eyes were dark gold, expressing his worries.

 

 

“This is a tragic lost, but now we have to concentrate of the hostages.” He stated.

 

“Hostages ?” Raphael repeated, insisting on the plural. “You told us that our protected has been captured, but he’s not the only one ?”

 

“No, he is not. Two of my soldiers, including our protected, have been abducted.”

 

 

 

 

 

✝


	4. New mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: rough bed scene.

_**3\. New mission** _

 

 

 

Under his human form, Lucifer was walking through the jails corridors, followed by his three Furies. On his way, just as always, the other prisoners begged for mercy for some and threatened him for the others. But the Lord didn’t pay any kind of attention to them, his eyes staring at the last door.

 

When he reached it, he opened it and entered the cell as the women walked after him and closed behind them. 

 

 

“Were you waiting for us ?” Lucifer asked when he saw the angel, standing and staring at him. “That’s kind of you, I won’t have to make you stand up.”

 

“Why did you do that ?” Jonghyun simply asked, his tone remaining as calm as usual, almost destabilizing coming from a prisoner.

 

“I did so much things… May you enlighten me ?”

 

“Key.”

 

 

The Lord of Darkness stopped walking towards the angel when he heard this well-known name. His already dark eyes seem to absorb all the room’s light and even the Furies made a step backwards ; they knew when they must be scared.

 

 

“You’re not allowed to pronounce my slave’s name, angel.” The Devil spat. “I’ve been merciful to you, I sent my best boy to clean you after my soldiers broke your disgusting body, and what ? You think you can spit on my hospitality like this ?”

 

“I’m not afraid of you or your furious puppies.” The prisoner said, his golden orbs reflecting his seriousness. “He didn’t deserve the pain you inflicted him.”

 

“And as the angel you are, you feel guilty ? Let me remind you of something : you’re in Hell. The humans you see here are _mine_ , so if I want to make them suffer for my own pleasure, I do it. You can’t save anyone on my territory, don’t forget that.”

 

 

Jonghyun didn’t answer and his eyes followed Lucifer’s steps around the cell, his fists clenched. That was true, he couldn’t do his angelic work down there, and even if his nature made him want to save this human… that was impossible. Fallen souls couldn’t be saved.

 

 

“But since you seem so worried about him, I will reassure you, right ?” The Lord said, turning over to face his prisoner. “He received his punishment with obedience. Didn’t you hear his screams ?”

 

“You-”

 

“You can’t do anything, you’re chained. What’s wrong with this angel ? He has fire instead of blood in his veins ! Wait, let me see your hair…”

 

 

Lucifer approached the angel and grabbed his jaw to make his head raise. He then touched the dyed hair and even smelled it, frowning before he laughed, stepping backwards.

 

 

“I see.” He only said before snapping his fingers to make the Furies come to him. “Now, angel… will you tell me what I want to hear ?”

 

“I would rather die.” Jonghyun answered, staring at the women who were evilly smiling at him.

 

“Wrong answer. It would be too easy to kill you, just as we killed three of your brothers.”

 

 

The angel froze at the words he just heard. Yeah, he had seen those damn demons tear his brother’s wings away before stabbing them with their clawed hands. The simple memory filled him with some kind of rage but he hid it the best he could ; his enemy shouldn’t see his weaknesses.

 

 

“I will repeat the question, after all, anyone can make a mistake.” Lucifer smiled. “Hate, darling, can you…?”

 

 

The woman he called, the one with the whip, nodded and approached Jonghyun. As she grabbed him by the shoulder, she crushed the angel’s knee with her foot to make him kneel ; the latter let a scream out but since there was only one Furie attacking him, he found the strength to grab her leg, making her fall with her head first on the stone.

 

The Lord raised his eyebrows, surprised and kind of amused, and he raised his hand to avoir the two other women to help their sister. Finally, something interesting ; an angel trying to fight back.

 

Hate stood up as fast as a lightning and her whip stretched out, hitting Jonghyun’s torso and deeply cutting him. But the fight was unfair and the prisoner couldn’t stand up because of his broken leg ; remaining on his knees, he looked up and stared at his opponent, defying her to do something else.

 

 

“Enough.” Lucifer clapped his hands twice to stop his soldier, who stepped backwards to join her sisters. “You surprised me, angel. I must confess that I like surprising people. Who could have guessed that an angel would respond a fight ?”

 

 

Going down on one knee, he grabbed Jonghyun’s chin between his fingers and they stared at each other for a few seconds.

 

 

“I love that pride you try not to be dominated by.” The Lord whispered, an evil smile on his lips. “But I can see it, I can smell it, you know. Who told you to control it ?”

 

“I’m not proud.” The angel said, gritting his teeth.

 

“Yes, and I am God of course. You’re filled with pride, sweetheart, and I like that. Too bad that you’re on the other side, you would have been a wonderful soldier of mine.”

 

“Rather-”

 

“Die, yes, we heard it right the first time. Then, I supposed you won’t tell me anything today either ? Such a waste… a handsome face like yours… Anyway, you asked for it.”

 

 

Lucifer sighed and stood up, snapping his fingers. The Furies didn’t wait more to surround the prisoner, taking their weapons out of their sheaths. 

 

 

“I will let you enjoy my darlings’ touches, angel. As for me, I have a delicious creature named Key that I want to touch as well. Have fun.”

 

 

Spreading his arms and letting an evil laughter out, the Lord of Darkness got submerged by powerful flames and he disappeared from the cell, letting the women with the angel. And the ordeal started again.

 

 

 

_____________________

 

 

 

Key was kneeling on the mattress and leaning, holding the sheets so hard his phalanxes had turned white. His breath was panting as his body was shaking, his naked butt being hit by his master’s pelvis. A gasp escaped his throat when a hand grabbed his neck to pull him, making him straighten up as his back met a sweaty torso.

 

Lips were put on his collarbone, kissing and sucking it, and he raised his arm backwards to catch black hair in his hand, his own head pushed back on Lucifer’s shoulder. His offered throat and neck were being attacked by teeth and tongue as he was taken roughly for the second time in a row.

 

That was something usual, not daily but usual ; his master coming back from some Hell’s stuff and catching him by the waist to lead him either to the bed or to anything he could lean him on. Sometimes he was asked to ride his royal partner, but most of the time he was under him. 

 

Lust was a sin ; it had its place in Hell.

 

So Key hadn’t been surprised when he had had sex with his master for the first time. At first, he had felt disgusted and soiled… but he was used to it now, and after all, he could even get some pleasure from it — when sex wasn’t a rough way to punish him for some mistake or screw-up. 

 

 

“Spread your fucking legs, Key.” Lucifer growled against the human’s ear, nibbling his white earlobe.

 

“Yeah, Mast-ah…!”

 

 

The servant’s moans and sighs weren’t fake, he was really enjoying what was given to him, and somehow it was relaxing to have those kind of moments in his fallen soul’s life. Obeying his master, he held on to his nape with a hand and to the arm circling his waist with the other one, and he spread his legs more by almost doing a split.

 

His body was jumping under Lucifer’s assaults inside him, and Key was going out of mind, just as always. His high-pitched screams were resounding in the quarters and when the Lord felt that they were both coming, he pushed his slave to lean again and slapped his ass.

 

 

“I heard you gave a name to our prisoner, my naughty darling…” He said, smiling when the boy under him gasped at a second slap, raising his butt as if he was asking for more. “Did you do it ? Answer me.”

 

“Y-Yes…!” Key shouted with a sudden feeling of pleasure mixed with apprehension.

 

“You’re making me jealous, you know that ? Is it good to make your master jealous, Key ?”

 

“No it’s not-ow…!”

 

 

The third slapped hurt more than the previous ones, but it only lasted a second and the human felt his own climax gradually get him. It was without thinking about his master’s will.

 

 

“It’s not, indeed… oh fuck, you’re so tight, I can feel you coming, right ?” The Lord moaned, one of his hand pressing Key’s left ass cheek and the other one slowly grabbing his neglected member. “I want you to name me.”

 

“W-What…?” The raven haired man almost shouted, his mind stuck between delight and shock.

 

“Give me a human name, now.”

 

 

Lucifer smirked as he sped his pelvis’ movements up, his hand pumping Key’s shaft at the same time. The slave was out of breath, his eyes closed and eyebrows frowned while his mouth was wide open, letting quiet moans escape his throat as his body was strongly shaken by waves of pleasure.

 

His cheeks had turned red because of his master’s request, and his voice was stuck inside.

 

 

“Name !” The Devil ordered while he gave Key a stronger thrust, making him finally shout.

 

“Ah…! H-Heechul…!”

 

 

At the same time he shouted the name, the human released himself against his own torso and the sheets, his orgasm shaking his body like an implosion. Less than three seconds after him, he felt his master coming inside him, and he rolled his eyes to this strange but warm sensation he was so used to. 

 

Soon, he was left panting on the mattress as the so-called Heechul removed himself from him, grabbing the sheet to clean his soiled member with it. There wasn’t any after-sex cuddles with the King of Hell, and you didn’t need to be a demon to know it. When he felt his body being empty, Key unbent his knees to lie on his stomach, putting his side face on the pillow. 

 

His legs were still trembling and his white ass cheeks had reddish marks on them because of the treatment they had just endured. That was something his master did only with him : spanking him. Maybe it was because Key would respond to everything sexual that was offering him with lust, that boy was kind of cheeky, even naughty, and they both knew it.

 

No wonder he had made a pact with the Devil himself… 

 

 

“I wish Taemin was as open as you.” The latter said, snorting with dirty thoughts.

 

“Please Master, don’t force him with those games I accept to do…” The slave asked, his voice low and his dry throat making him cough.

 

“I know, you already asked me and even begged me for that. I told you I would only play with you, do you think I’m the type to break my promises ? I may be the Devil but I’m not always tricky.”

 

“Not always, Master.”

 

 

The Lord smirked and went to pour himself a glass of whisky, and he drank it while staring at his slave. Feeling it, Key looked up and couldn’t help but blush. His master’s stare was… blazing, even more when he would stay completely naked under his handsome human form.

 

Slowly, he approached the servant and made him raise his head more in order to pour some of the alcohol in his delicate mouth. The human frowned at first, but enjoyed the burning feeling that was going down his throat, savoring it with his eyes closed. 

 

When he opened them again, a drop of whisky escape the corner of his lips, and Lucifer caught it with his thumb before sucking it, staring at the slave.

 

 

“Do I have something on my face, Master…?” The latter asked, forcing a smile.

 

“Not at all.” The Devil said, drinking another mouthful. “I was thinking about that name you shouted.”

 

“Oh… I’m sorry, it was really stupid to give you a name from my former country and-”

 

“Key, quiet. I sent you into raptures twice just a few seconds ago and you’re already freaking out ?”

 

“No, Master, I’m not freaking out.”

 

“Good. I was going to say that the name you choose was… pretty handsome. I think it suits me. So I want you to call me that way now.”

 

“I-I beg your pardon…?”

 

“Of course, you won’t remove the ‘master’ if you don’t want me to punish you for your arrogance. So, try it ?”

 

“I got it… Master Heechul…?”

 

“Ummm, it’s so sweet to my ears. It seems like we’re intimate now ! That angel won’t be proud long.”

 

 

Key swallowed with difficulty. His master’s bouts of jealousy were truly terrifying. Since he had decided that the human was _his_ property, no one could just stare at him without becoming a victim of Lucifer’s burning flames. Each rare time he had received his people in his quarters, one of his subjects or soldiers had been burnt alive because he had stared too long at his precious slave.

 

That was frightful as fuck.

 

 

“Good, now that I have a name too, let’s call back Taemin. That poor boy had been in that damn bathroom long enough. You won’t mind if I ask him to call me Heechul too ?”

 

“No, of course not. You’re the boss.”

 

 

Heechul smirked once again and snapped his fingers, the bathroom’s door opening and the younger slave coming out of it. That was the rule : when their master would _play_ with one of them, the other one would wait in another room. Even if the Devil was someone really proud of his sexual preys, he aspired to keep some privacy with each of his partners — if we could call it privacy since the uninvited slave could hear everything.

 

The boy with long hair cleared his throat and bowed before standing straight, not moving at all as if he was waiting for an order. The smile his master gave him make him freak out inside.

 

 

“Taemin ! I have great news.” He announced, making Key discreetly roll his eyes. That wasn’t something that great, seriously. “From now on, you will have to call me by a name from your country, isn’t it amazing ?”

 

“A name, Master…?” Taemin repeated, pretending not to have heard everything earlier.

 

“Yes, a name. Since our Key likes to give people a name, I ordered him to give me one. We’re lucky that you were both from the same country before ending up in my home. Let me introduce myself : now, I will be called by both of you ‘Master Heechul’.”

 

“Th-That is a really beautiful name, Master… Heechul.”

 

“Isn’t it ? I think this name enhances my greatness and my impressiveness.”

 

“And your beauty, Master Heechul.”

 

“Oh, what a playful boy you are now ! Don’t try to test my pride, hm ?”

 

 

The Devil laughed and clapped his hands to make some decent clothes appear on his body, a splendid black suit dressing him. Imitating him, Key got out of the bed and caught his clothes that had been thrown on the floor, putting them on again. He then started to remove the bed’s dirty sheets when his master stopped him.

 

 

“Leave it to Taemin, I need you somewhere else for now.” He said.

 

“Yes, Master Heechul ?” The slave asked, jumping with surprise when the Lord of Darkness… giggled ?

 

“Oh yeah, it definitely suits me a lot. What was I saying… Yeah. I decided to let you keep this second task I left you with. I suppose my Furies are done with the angel now, so you can go and clean him.”

 

“Really…?”

 

“Why such a surprise ?”

 

“Oh, nothing at all, Master Heechul. I was just thinking that you wouldn’t allow me…”

 

“Let’s say that your pretty ass made me forgive you. Twice. Our prisoner seems to have something with you, you know ? As if he could _save_ you.”

 

“Save me ? But that’s stupid, I belong to Hell now.”

 

“How smart you are, or are you saying this only to please me ? Indeed, he can’t save you because _I_ owe you. But I think you can be a useful help to me, Key…”

 

“H-How…?”

 

“I will let you talk with him. Make him feel comfortable and maybe his savior nature will confess some things to you.”

 

“Master Heechul… if I understand well, you’re asking me to infiltrate him…? I mean, playing to the double agent ?”

 

“That’s exactly what I ask you to. Now go, and when you will be done, call me, I will send you in another place before making you come back here.”

 

 

Key didn’t have the time to answer that flames surrounded him as Heechul raised his hand, and he ended up in the jails corridor. 

 

Once again, his hands were holding a bucket of water — with soap this time ! — and clean towels and clothes. Getting a grip on himself, the human quickly walked towards the last cell. He was somehow feeling… worry ? about the angel, but also about that mission his master had given him.

 

But he had no choice, if he didn’t want to be punished or worse than that, to be _fired_ and to join the other souls. In Hell, you must be selfish if you want to survive…

 

Opening the door in a hurry, Key entered the cell and closed behind him. He put all his stuff on the floor and almost ran towards the angel, who was still lying on the stones. The sight was horrifying : the Furies must had left him only a few minutes ago, because all his wounds weren’t healed yet.

 

When the human touched his arm, his hand got immediately stained with blood and he almost threw up. He hated blood ; and that was sad, since he was living in Hell. 

 

 

“Angel… I mean, Jonghyun…” He whispered. “Can you hear me…?”

 

 

The only sound he heard from the angel’s body was a sudden crack, soon followed by identical sounds that resounded against the stone walls. Standing up, the servant quickly lighted the candelabras and approached the bucket from the hurt body. A growl came to his ears, making him understand that Jonghyun was conscious again.

 

Staring at his dirty skin, Key’s eyes opened wide as he saw the countless cuts being illuminated from inside by a gold light before closing by themselves. They were so many that the angel’s entire body seemed to shine with a pure gold aura surrounding him. The human could almost feel this divine healing, he could almost smell and touch it…

 

It was beautiful.

 

A hand grabbing his wrist made him jump with surprise and ended his wonderment, and he looked down to see Jonghyun’s fingers holding him. He let a painful exclamation out and tried to free his hand, unsuccessfully. The angel’s breath was panting as if he had come back to life, his lungs inhaling some air again.

 

 

“Jonghyun, it’s me, it’s Key.” The human softly said. “I’m here to clean you, but you have to let go of my wrist.”

 

“K… Key…?” The other man growled, slowly raising his head as his golden orbs met brown ones.

 

“Yeah, you remember my name. They seriously bashed you up…”

 

“I-I didn’t feel anything.”

 

“Don’t give me that, I saw your broken legs and arms, even an angel would be in pain. But right now, it’s me who’s in pain. Can you please let go of me ?”

 

“What ?”

 

“You’re holding me and it’s painful.”

 

“I don’t get it, what ?”

 

“For God’s sake… My. Wrist. Your grip is fucking strong, I’m going to fucking punch you !”

 

 

The angel frowned and looked down, finally noticing his grip on Key’s limb and removing his fingers. The human let a relieved sigh out and rubbed his now red skin.

 

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t notice that I grabbed you.” Jonghyun apologized, his sincerity making the human feel more guilty about what he was being asked to do.

 

“It’s nothing, I faced worst things that a simple grip.” The latter said, smiling.

 

“But… why are you here ? Lucifer let you come back ?”

 

“Of course, why wouldn’t he ?”

 

“He was so angry that you told me your name, he insisted on the fact that you were his and all that stuff. I tried to defend you but-”

 

“Oh my… Are you fucking stupid ?”

 

“I beg your pardon ?”

 

 

Jonghyun raised his eyebrows, his golden irises being lightened by a flash of shock because of the slave’s words.

 

 

“Do I really need to remind you of where you are ?” Key sighed. “You are in Hell. You are an angel and you are a prisoner in Hell. Are you stupid enough to provoke the King of here ?”

 

“Don’t insult me, you human.”

 

“Oh, settle down, you angel. Lower your tone or I will let you in your own shit from now on. I didn’t got punished for you to disrespect me like that, understood ?”

 

 

Both men stared at each other during a few seconds, then the prisoner deeply exhaled with his nose as he tried to stand up. Key hold him by his waist in a hurry.

 

 

“Hey, slowly.” He said as he helped him to stand on his feet. “Guess what ? I got soap this time.”

 

 

He smiled brightly and the angel couldn’t help but let a tiny smile be drawn on his lips. This human was like… a ray of light in the darkest place of the world. Smiling this way after a simple piece of soap, that was amazing. 

 

He must have faced so much bad things since he had ended up in Hell that he was enjoying the most little things that showed up to him. Human’s innocence… or maybe, just Key’s innocence, behind his sarcastic comments.

 

 

“Let’s start with your hair this time, at least it’s not as dirty as two days ago.” The slave said as he lifted the bucket. “Lean a bit, please.”

 

“Wait.” Jonghyun frowned. “Two days ?”

 

“Yeah, the last time I came here was two days ago. More or less.”

 

“That’s not possible, I’m sure I spent an entire week alone here, waiting for those Furies to come back and beat me again.”

 

“Sweetheart, you’re in Hell. I got used to it now but since you’re new nearby… Down there, time flies way more slowly than in my world or in Heaven, I suppose. When you think that an entire day has passed, in fact, only some hours have gone.”

 

“What is this insanity ?”

 

“Welcome in the underworld ! Listen, when you’re sentenced to spend your afterlife in Hell, you’re sentenced to be punished forever. Eternity is long, truly long. But here ? It’s longer. Thus, your punishment and your pain last longer.”

 

“I really need to escape this place.”

 

“Yeah, that’s what everyone says but they end up feeling like me : used to it. Now stop talking and let me do my work.”

 

 

Saying those words, Key poured some soapy water on Jonghyun’s head, and the angel’s cleaning started again. Obeying his master’s orders, the slave was busy talking at the same time as he was rubbing the bloody skin.

 

The angel was listening to him, learning about his life in Hell. This human could seem to enjoy his sentence… but that wasn’t true. He had just developed a kind of carelessness to help himself to survive… to endure. At least, being Lucifer’s first personal slave hardly was restful.

 

But even if he wasn’t answering, Jonghyun couldn’t help but worry for the servant. The last time he had talked with him, his neck had been burned… and now he was being really talkative.

 

 

“Excuse me, maybe you should talk less.” He said. “I mean, I don’t want you to be punished again because you speak to the prisoner.”

 

“Don’t worry about that.” Key answered while cleaning Jonghyun’s legs, thinking about a lie. “I promised Him that I was his and that I wouldn’t let myself being influenced by the enemy. He wasn’t really enjoyed by the idea of letting me talk to you but…”

 

“But he did.”

 

“Yeah. And to be honest… it feels so good to talk to someone else…”

 

“Don’t say such things, what if he hears you ? Do you like it this much when you’re being punished ?”

 

“He won’t punish me. You know… I got punished so much when I arrived there. Then I learned to improve my behavior by trying to reassure myself. After all, I’m lucky to be Master Heechul’s personal slave.”

 

“Master Heechul ?” The angel repeated, raising an eyebrow. “If I remember well, you told me that you would never call him that way.”

 

“Yeah… But since he discovered that I named you, he got jealous and ordered me to name him too. I have to call him Master Heechul now.”

 

“I see. He does really have all the sins, doesn’t he ?”

 

“He is the Devil.”

 

“Right. By the way… you said last time that you were a fallen soul. How did you fall ?”

 

“That… That is not interesting, really…”

 

 

 

Key pursed his lips together as the angel stared at him. He couldn’t tell him, he was so ashamed to confess to a soldier of God the way he had fallen in the Devil’s hands… but if he told him, he could win his trust… Cursing himself, the slave sighed.

 

 

“I fell in love with the wrong person.” He confessed, standing up to clean Jonghyun’s back.

 

“Tell me more.” The latter said, his voice soft making the other shiver and feel more and more guilty.

 

“The man I loved died, he drowned in a lake while we were bathing together. I don’t know how it happened but it happened. I managed to make his body resurface and to pull it on earth but… despite everything I tried to resuscitate him, it didn’t work. It was too late.”

 

“My condolences…”

 

“He’s not dead anymore, there is no need for you to say that.”

 

“Excuse me ?”

 

“I sold my soul to make him come back.”

 

 

The angel didn’t find anything to say. That was something kind of… usual, when humans prayed for a dead friend or family member to come back to life. But it was the best moment for the Darkness to play, to try to attract them into Hell. And Key had fallen in the trap because of love.

 

The slave sighed and when Jonghyun turned his head towards him, he noticed the sudden shadow in his eyes. He was still hurt about what had happened to him… 

 

 

“Do you want to talk about it ?” The angel proposed.

 

“No, that’s a dead story.” Key answered before dressing him with the clean clothes. “Talking about it won’t free me.”

 

“So you want to regain your freedom…”

 

 

The human bit his lip as he understood that once again, he had talked too much. 

 

 

“N-No… I belong to Hell.” He said, his tone almost harsh while he stepped backwards, and it seemed as if he had just closed his human heart, his eyes almost… tearing up. “I have to go now, I will come again… next time…”

 

 

Without waiting for the prisoner’s answer, he touched his collar and called his master, flames surrounding him to take him away from the cell. But as he thought he would be back to the royal quarters, Heechul’s words came to his mind. _I will send you in another place before making you come back here._

 

Was that why he was in a dark place, unable to see anything ?

 

He could only hear something he had already heard in Jonghyun’s cell : chains. 

 

 

“M-Master Heechul…?” He called, his voice trembling. “I don’t understand, what should I do here…?”

 

“ _Raise your head._ ”

 

 

Lucifer’s voice resounded in his mind and the slave shivered before obeying, raising his head. As soon as he did it, a few torched got lightened by some evil trick… and he saw _him_.

 

He couldn’t help but let a scream out, slapping his mouth with his hand and stepping backwards.

 

Up there, hung above the void with chains that were coming out of the huge cell’s walls,  there was an angel.

 

But unlike Jonghyun, he had his wings spread. They were gorgeous and immense, but their pure white color was stained with red… Just like the angel’s arms, legs and neck were stuck by chains, his wings were impaled by black demons’ swords and spears, dry blood running down from the wounds.

 

He couldn’t move at all, but what made Key almost fall on his knees was his eyes. His golden irises were brighter than the other angel’s, but there was no pride in them.

 

There was nothing at all.

 

His almond-shaped eyes were empty, and the only parts of his body that were moving were his chest, slowly rising and lowering by following his breath ; and his Adam’s apple, moving up and down as he was swallowing with difficulty, a gag pressed against his mouth.

 

 

 

 

✝

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a Heechul/Key story, don't worry.


	5. Savior

_**4\. Savior** _

 

 

 

Key was about to make a step forwards to take a best look at the tied angel, but as soon as he lifted his foot, flames surrounded him and no sooner said than done, the huge jail’s walls and floor were replaced by the royal quarters’ ones. Facing him, Heechul was staring at him with a smirk on his fleshy lips while the youngest slave was raising his eyebrows with surprise. 

 

 

“Is everything alright, hyung…?” He asked, seeing how pale his friend’s face was.

 

“Y-Yes…” The raven haired male answered before he turned his head towards his master. “What was this, Master Heechul…? D-Did you capture another angel…?”

 

“Ah, Key, Key…”

 

 

The Lord let an evil laugh out as he went to sit on his gorgeous armchair, crossing his human legs and playing with his thumb on his own lips. 

 

 

“You seem frightened.” He then said to his servant. “What’s the matter ? It’s not the first angel you meet.”

 

“Yes, Master Heechul, but this one wasn’t the same.” Key answered as he scratched his head. “His wings…”

 

“You saw them. Beautiful, aren’t they ?”

 

“I think they were beautiful before, but now…”

 

“Right. And you must ask yourself why I sent you there.”

 

“Yes, Master Heechul. I thought at first that you wanted me to clean this one too but…”

 

“No, I don’t want you to clean him, you already have enough work with one of those things. I sent you in the other jail to let you see what I’m capable of.”

 

“E-Excuse me…?”

 

“I captured two angels, yes. But none of them knows that they’re two down there. Do you see where I want to come to ?”

 

 

Key swallowed with difficulty but he managed to think as evilly as his master would. He had two angels, two enemies on his territory, but they weren’t aware of the presence of each other. Jonghyun didn’t know he had a captive brother in Hell, nor the other angel knew that Jonghyun was here too. 

 

What would be the point to have two angels as prisoners but without them knowing about their brother ?

 

As soon as he formulated the question in his mind, the slave understood.

 

 

“You… You see the second angel as a kind of blackmail.” He whispered before he looked up, his eyes meeting flaming ones.

 

“You’re definitely meant to live here, you know ?” Heechul stated. “You got it right, I made a weapon from the second prisoner to extort informations from our first one.”

 

“May I ask you why you wanted me to see him, Master Heechul ?”

 

“Because since you’re part of my plan now, you must know what I have in mind.”

 

 

That was becoming creepy, the Lord of Darkness trusting a fallen soul enough to confide him such a secret thing. Approaching his friend, Taemin seemed lost between the two other men, but he felt Key’s fear and thought the latter needed a close support. Putting his small hand in his, he pressed it while staring at him, checking if fear was leaving his eyes.

 

 

“When do you think you will let Jong- I mean, the first prisoner, know about his brother, Master Heechul ?” The slave asked as he caressed his younger friend hand’s back with his thumb to reassure him.

 

“That will be your job to tell me.” Lucifer answered, smirking once again. “Since you’re going to become closer to him, you will be the most likely to know when I will have to threaten him. If I ever need to threaten him.”

 

“Do you think there is a chance for you not to threaten him ?”

 

“Of course, if he confesses to you. But I don’t have a lot of hope, he’s an angel. In case you fail, I have a contingency plan.”

 

“May I propose something, Master Heechul…?”

 

 

His master raised an eyebrow, and Key gulped. Of course he wasn’t at his right place by asking this, but his brain was working really fast as he was facing this particular situation. As the Devil’s servant, he must obey him and play his double agent role with Jonghyun, otherwise he would certainly discover a new kind of anger from Heechul. But on another hand… he was feeling guilty. 

 

He needed to warn the prisoner.

 

They weren’t that close yet, but he was still a human so he felt as if he had to help the Light side. He couldn’t do something big since he was in Hell, and he would maybe risk his own life… but Jonghyun had to be warned about what Lucifer had in mind. 

 

Without noticing it himself yet, Key was filled with that same wish the angel was filled with about him : that terrible need to save him. According to the slave, an angel couldn’t be a prisoner of Hell, it was impossible. But yet it had happened. And if the last thing he would be able to do in this _afterlife_ could be something good, something that would help the good to triumph… then he would do it. No matter how bad he would be punished if his implication was found out.

 

Maybe he could be killed… maybe he could be tied like the second angel was, endlessly stabbed and burn… But it didn’t matter.

 

He would save the angel from Lucifer’s claws. 

 

 

“Go on, I’m listening.” Heechul finally said, raising his forearm with his hand palm facing the ceiling to encourage his slave to talk.

 

“I would like to make the angel trust me.” Key started speaking, his trembling voice threatening him to betray him. “Let’s think about it, I’m a human so he has that kind of duty to protect me. I don’t think he would see me as an enemy even if I’m in Hell. So… if he finally trusts me, you won’t need to waste your… your weapon. Am I right ?”

 

“Yes, go further…”

 

“But for now, he doesn’t trust me, Master Heechul. He sees me as your human personal slave, and he knows that you’re constantly surveying me.”

 

“And ?”

 

“I… I won’t be able to win his confidence if he feels that behind me, you are here, Master Heechul. He seems really suspicious when I’m with him, he even told me to speak less since you were able to hear us. He… He didn’t want me to get punished by his fault once again, so he told me to be quiet.”

 

“I see…”

 

 

Heechul rubbed his chin, his eyes staring at the parquet floor as he was thinking hard. He suddenly stood up and start pacing up and down, weighting up the pros and cons of the situation. His slave was right, that angel would never trust him since he perfectly knew that he was spying them. 

 

On one hand, he couldn’t trust a human enough to let him wander in Hell without any surveillance, because his former nature was dangerous. Humans were raised to choose the good, not the bad, and even if Key had fallen in his infernal world, he had been praying for God in a first place. On another hand… the slave seemed ready to anything to please his master. Lucifer had never had a servant who would have that audacity to propose him some ideas to help him in his mischievous plans. 

 

He needed more time to think.

 

 

“Taemin.” He called without looking at him, the youngest slave jumping with surprise. “Tell me what you think about this.”

 

“I-I think… I think Key is worth your trust, Master Heechul.” The boy answered, his voice cracking. “I don’t know him for long but he’s teaching me everything I need to know about you and your realm, he knows how you think. He would be your best advantage…”

 

“Hm, that’s right. And do you think that this advantage could be dangerous ?”

 

“Dangerous, Master Heechul…?”

 

“Yes, dangerous. He could trick me.”

 

“He would never do that, I’m sure…! I mean, Key knows his place, he knows why he’s here, and he the first one to admit his fate. He constantly reminds me that we now _belong_ to you and to Hell. He won’t be easily influenced by the angel.”

 

“Key ? Is everything Taemin said right ?”

 

“Yes, Master Heechul.”

 

 

For a few seconds more, the Devil thought while walking in the quarters. Approaching the huge fireplace, he put his forearm on its shelf and leaned a bit on to stare at the flames. As the King of Hell, should he trust his human slave and let him be without any surveillance ? That was a really hard decision to take, but he had to admit that Key’s idea was clever.

 

 

“Fine.” He said in the end, his eyes still looking at the dancing flames. “I will set you free each time you will meet him.”

 

“M-Master Heechul…?” The eldest slave’s jaw almost dropped since he was prepared to face a strong refusal. 

 

“But I’m warning you.”

 

 

Heechul straightened up and approached the humans, his eyes diving into Key’s.

 

 

“If I learn by any way that you’re trying to betray me, I will make you suffer much more than you have ever suffered. You won’t be able to walk, you won’t be able to talk. I will burn you alive with my own hands and hang you above my bed as a trophy for weeks. And then, I will _annihilate_ you right before your friend's eyes. Am I clear ?”

 

“L-Limpid, Master Heechul…”

 

“Good.”

 

 

On this last word, the Devil nodded and went to his busy things while the slaves were doing their duty by sitting next to him. No word was exchanged between the three of them as Lucifer was receiving countless demons and other creatures in his office, listening to their complaints, requests and other things that had that power to make the master truly angry.

 

But that was at those times both Key and Taemin were _useful_. When they would feel that their master was slowly going angry or mad, they would make him calm down when needed by caressing or massaging him. Most times, it was the eldest of the slaves who would stand up to let his fingers run on Heechul’s nape and shoulders, rubbing them and pushing his thumbs against the muscles, while the youngest one would just caress his arm or thigh.

 

Thanks to them, countless demons had been spared, and the Hell’s inhabitants had understood how much power those humans had on their king. They were kind of respectful towards the slaves although they would often look at them as if they were meat, dreaming of sticking their dirty fangs in their deliciously smelling skin…

 

But a simple glare from Lucifer and they would look away to avoid a premature end.

 

Taemin had once fallen into a demon’s claws while his master wasn’t looking, and he had a scar from that terrible moment. As the Lord was still receiving his people in his quarters’ living room, he had once gone into his office for a single minute to find a special register ; during his absence, the demon that had asked for an audience hadn’t controlled himself and had caught the young slave with his disgusting arm, pulling him until he had crushed against a smarmy body. 

 

Key had shouted loud enough to make their master run to them, but it had been too late : the demon had bitten Taemin and had started to drink him. That had been the first time Heechul had annihilated one of his subjects for having hurt the ginger boy. He had then cancelled all the other audiences he had planned, only to look after his slave who had spent three complete Hell-days to recover from his wound.

 

That had been something Key had discovered and been truly surprised by : even if he was the Lord of Hell, Heechul couldn’t heal his people from wounds they would inflict to each other. The venom in Taemin’s veins couldn’t have killed him, but he had been in such a bad state even his master had felt concerned. 

 

Somehow, the way the Devil had been touched by Taemin’s condition that time had shocked the eldest slave. But it wasn’t because of some… _feelings_ , or whatever. It was only possessiveness and pride. Lucifer couldn’t appreciate someone, even a slave. He could show an interest in them, but never _like_ them. He was bereft of any good feelings. He had just feared to loose his slave because of his own people, nothing more, nothing less.

 

But Key wanted to believe that, maybe, their master cared for them. It would make their sentence less hard to endure.

 

If only.

 

 

 

_____________________

 

 

 

Three Hell-days had passed and the slaves were alone in the quarters. Lucifer had left them because of royal stuff and since he didn’t want to be distracted by trying to survey them, he had left them without their collars. It wasn’t the first time he was doing that, and since he had always probed their mind when he had returned to see if they had tried to trick him, he was trusting them enough to let them free as long as they were locked in the quarters.

 

While Taemin was polishing his master’s dozens of canes, sitting cross-legged on the living room’s rug, Key was sewing. It was their respective task because they were really gifted with it : the elder knew how to create clothes since it had been his job when he was still human, and the younger knew how to clean things because he had been in charge of shining an old woman’s silverware during his lifetime as a houseboy in a wealthy Korean family. 

 

 

“Taeminnie, come over there and tell me what you think about it.” The elder suddenly said as he stood up with an item of clothing in his hands.

 

“Yeah, just let me finish with this one.” The ginger answered, his tongue’s tip visible at the corner of his lips and supposing how concentrated he was.

 

“Careful, don’t rub the jewel too hard.”

 

“I know.”

 

 

As soon as the cane was shining, Taemin stood up to hang it on its hook and joined his friend. Key was holding a handmade suit jacket he had just finished. As usual, it was all black, but the human had added some gold supplement on the collar and cuffs. To change a bit, he had chosen to make the inside of the jacket bloody red.

 

 

“So ?” He asked his friend.

 

“It’s… it’s usual.” The ginger said, making the other jump.

 

“ _Usual_ ?! I hope you’re kidding me, look at the gold stuff ! And it’s red inside ! I’m not creating _usual_ things, you stupid boy.”

 

“Can’t you create something more… colored ? And I’m not stupid.”

 

“Oh yes you are. Do we know the same master ? Do you imagine him wearing… I don’t know, flashy pink or pearl aqua ?”

 

“Pearl aqua would suit him though.”

 

“Yeah, you go tell him. And don’t come to me whining because he spanked you.”

 

“He wouldn’t spank me.”

 

“Lucky you. My ass is still suffering from this morning.”

 

“Don’t give me that, you enjoy spanking.”

 

“Come here you little shit, I’m going to empale you with those canes and throw you into the fire.”

 

 

Screaming and laughing, Taemin fled away by running around the quarters. Without any mercy, Key chased him all around the rooms.

 

 

“Do you know what I let Master do to me only because I want you to be protected from his bouts of sexual violence ?! Come here ! I’m going to kill you, you ungrateful thing !”

 

“Liar, I can hear you scream because you like it !”

 

“Oh my Lord, I’m going to tear your balls off with my bare hands, JUST COME HERE !”

 

 

The elder ran so fast he succeeded in blocking his young mate next to the bed. As soon as Taemin climbed on the mattress, he tackled him like a rugbyman and they both fell on the sheets. They immediately bursted of laughters as they lied on their back, their hair tangling with each other’s. 

 

Those moments were so precious. When they were alone, without any fear or stress tightening their organs, they would talk and laugh a lot, and even if their master had gone mad about it in a first place… he wouldn’t say anything now. And since he couldn’t spy them at that moment…

 

 

“Hyung… do you sometimes think about your previous life ?” The youngest slave asked, staring at the bed’s curtains.

 

“I don’t have a lot of memories, I already told you.” Key answered, sighing. “That’s the price to pay.”

 

“I know that, but… you can still remember the way you ended up here, so maybe you can think really hard about it and remember some other things.”

 

“I tried. But… I can only remember my boyfriend’s death, the way I sold my soul to finally see him leave me for some bitch…”

 

“He didn’t deserve you, and he didn’t deserve what you did for him. You literally made him come back from the dead !”

 

“Yes, but he doesn’t know that. Woohyun was… see, I can remember his name but not even mine…”

 

“I don’t know what your real name is, but know that I think Key suits you.”

 

“Thank you… at least you could keep yours.”

 

“Well, we didn’t end up here for the same thing… My whole identity is here, not yours.”

 

“That’s why you can remember everything, unlike me.”

 

 

The ginger didn’t answer, only pursing his lips together. He didn’t want to make his friend feel bad about his condition… but he wanted so bad to listen to him talking about his lifetime. He wanted to know what kind of life he had been living before, what things he had liked, what had been his favorite food, book, song… But Key couldn’t remember anything.

 

That had been a part of his sentence. He was condemned to live under that nickname forever, only remembering those two memories that had sealed his fate. The only thing Lucifer had revealed him had been his former job, because the slave couldn’t believe he was this gifted with clothes.

 

But he didn’t remember anything about his family, about his friends, about his childhood… about his joy of living. 

 

That was the only thing that differentiated him from Taemin. Indeed, the young boy wasn’t a fallen soul like him ; no, he was dead. He had fallen into a coma because of a domestic accident and when he had died, he had been sent to Hell because of his previous sins. He hadn’t his place in Heaven, and Key couldn’t understand that.

 

But God works in mysterious ways, they said.

 

So the ginger boy was stuck in his seventeen years old body forever, and he had no way to escape Hell. He had been lucky enough to be noticed by the Lord, who had immediately caught him to make a personal slave of him. Maybe he should be grateful ? At least he wasn’t wandering in the infernal depths.

 

 

“I would like to know if my family misses me.” He suddenly said out loud, making his friend straighten up and look at him with a kind of anger.

 

“Don’t say things like that. Of course they miss you.” Key answered. “You’re gone too early, baby… Of course they miss you.”

 

“I miss them too…”

 

“Come here, my sweet boy…”

 

 

As soon as Taemin lowered his eyes, his elder lied down again and took him against him. That wasn’t something that would happen often, but the boy had sometimes bouts of sadness by remembering his family. He had died only three human-months before, it was still new to him and he wasn’t as used to Hell as Key was. 

 

Softly fondling his ginger long hair, the latter sighed and rocked him.

 

 

“You should sleep a bit, you cleaned a lot already.” He whispered. “I will finish it, don’t worry.”

 

“Thank you…” Taemin answered with the same tone, closing his teary eyes and letting himself being cradled to sleep.

 

 

When he heard his friend’s soft and calm breath, Key stood up and put the sheet on him before he went to sit on his master’s armchair. Grabbing one of the uncleaned canes, he managed to pursue Taemin’s started work.

 

Around half an hour later, the flames in the fireplace crackled, and Heechul appeared on the rug, surrounded by fire as always. As he dusted his shoulders and sighed, he frowned when he saw his slave alone and quiet. Noticing his lack of understanding, Key pointed at the bed with his chin since his hands were busy.

 

The Lord nodded and walked to the round table, touching the new jacket and catching it to inspect it. Following his movements with his eyes, the slave waited for any word without apprehending. He trusted his skills. 

 

 

“You did a great job.” Lucifer stated, removing his actual jacket to try the new one on.

 

“Thank you, Master Heechul.” Key answered as he stood up to join him, adjusting the collars and the sleeves, then dusting the shoulders and back. “It suits you very well.”

 

“I know. Could you make me the same one but with rubies instead of gold ?”

 

“Yeah, of course. Do you like red color ?”

 

“I do. And I like the way you added it inside the jacket. Do that more.”

 

“I will, Master Heechul. May I finish Taemin’s work ? He was tired so I told him I would do it.”

 

“No, just leave the last canes, he will clean them on another day. You have something else to clean, or should I say, someone.”

 

 

Without letting his slave answer, Heechul placed his hands on his thin neck, his thumbs caressing the skin that used to be circled by the collar. Key stared at him, his eyes betraying him as he wasn’t used to be trust that much.

 

 

“Remember, no tricks.” The Lord warned him. “You clean him, you talk with him to make him trust you. If you succeed to make him confess, I will name you my first personal counselor.”

 

“M-Master Heechul, this is too much, I…”

 

“Shhh, no protesting. Did you understand what I want you to do ?”

 

“I understood, yes.”

 

“Good. Since I won’t be able to hear you call me, I will give you something to make you come back here once you will be done.”

 

 

Saying those words, Lucifer walked to the clean canes and seemed to deeply think before he grabbed one of them. He then came back to Key and gave him the accessory, the slave taking it with a kind of uncomfortable feeling.

 

 

“What should I do with it, Master Heechul…?” He asked as he inspected the object.

 

“Hit the floor with it and say my name, it will make you come back to me.” The Lord explained. “Try it. Just say out loud where you want to go.”

 

“I-I don’t think I can have such a thing in my hands, I…”

 

“You’re really stubborn. Maybe you would like it more if I take you right on this table instead, to teach you how to behave ?”

 

“No, no, I’m fine, Master Heechul… I will do as you say.”

 

“Good. Now go.”

 

“Please take care of Taemin for me.”

 

“You’re too sappy. Leave. And don’t you dare disappoint me.”

 

 

The human swallowed with difficulty and nodded before he inhaled deeply. Staring at the cane, he didn’t make a move for some seconds, and when bravery finally filled his veins, he made the metallic end tap the floor, pronouncing “Jonghyun’s cell”. The sceptre suddenly become inflamed and Key almost dropped it, fearing to be burned. But the red and orange flames surrounded him so fast he couldn’t react how he would have wanted to.

 

The royal quarters vanished before his eyes, and the warm light made way for darkness. 

 

Since he wasn’t used to that way of travelling, Key’s body was literally thrown on the cell’s floor by the brazier, the human letting a painful whine out as he hit the stone with his knees. Holding his head with his free hand, he frowned and massaged his forehead as he managed to stand up. 

 

He was feeling nauseous and had to hold on to the wall a few seconds before his head stopped turning. 

 

 

“My Lord, that was horrible…” He said to himself out loud. “I’ll need to learn how to use this shit.”

 

“Key…?”

 

 

The husky voice came from the other side of the cell, and the called man turned his head towards it, only making the angel’s body out, lying on the floor. Lighting the candelabras as fast as he could, Key approached the hurt body and kneeled, putting his cold hand on the warm but bloody shoulder.

 

Just like the previous time he had come to clean the prisoner, all wounds hadn’t closed yet. But thanks God, he was conscious.

 

 

“Yes, it’s me.” The slave whispered, his voice becoming so soft and caring it almost scared him, made him not recognize himself. “I’m here, just wait a bit for your wounds to heal, alright…?”

 

 

As the angel didn’t answer, only putting his head back on the stone, Key slightly caressed the shoulder, watching the divine magic do its work. In no time, the cuts and bruises started to shine from inside before they closed and disappeared. A growl escaped Jonghyun’s throat as he made a slow move to straighten up, the human immediately helping him as he removed his dirty rag.

 

 

“You’re strong, you know…” He stated as he caught the bucket, wringing the wet and soapy sponge. “I would have talked already.”

 

“They won’t make me talk, I can endure more than that.” The angel answered, still frowning as he felt his broken bones tying to each other once again, the crack sound making the other male shiver. “I've been trained this way.”

 

“You’re going to be killed, one day, you know that ? Lucifer isn’t someone patient and I see how angry he comes back after he meets you.”

 

“Then he should kill me now, because I won’t betray my Lord.”

 

 

Key pursed his lips together while he softly cleaned the prisoner’s face. He was feeling so lost between his own desires… He didn’t know what to begin with. But he hadn’t so much time.

 

 

“Jonghyun, I have to tell you something truly important.” He said, putting the sponge on his knees to stare at his mate.

 

“You’re really stubborn, do you want to be punished again ?” Jonghyun sighed. “Don't talk too much, I can't help you here.”

 

“Look at my neck.”

 

 

The angel raised an eyebrow but obeyed, and his golden irises seemed to be enlightened by a flash of shock when he discovered… skin. White, pale skin, without any black leather band around it. It was totally naked, there wasn’t even a scar from previous burnings or whatever. What did that mean ?

 

 

“Where is your collar ? What does it mean ? Are you free ?” He started asking before the human shook his head.

 

“No, I’m not free. Please listen to me.” Key said. “I… I’m actually betraying my master, so please listen…”

 

“I beg your pardon ?”

 

“I managed to persuade him that you would never trust me if I kept this collar. I mean… he wanted me to trick you, to make your angel nature want to save me, so you would tell me everything.”

 

“He was going to use you ?”

 

“Yes, that’s it. He asked me to play a double agent role, I had to become close to you so maybe you would have told me what he wanted to hear… I-I accepted but I swear to you I felt guilty, I just felt as if I had no choice and-”

 

“But you talked about the collar, the way you persuaded him…”

 

“Because I needed to talk with you without him eavesdropping. Jonghyun, now he can’t hear us, I told him you would never put your trust in me since you knew he could hear everything as long as I wear this collar.”

 

“What have you done ? Just stop talking even if you haven’t that stupid necklace, Heaven !  What’s wrong with you ? Do you want to be killed ? You just tricked Lucifer, you’re conspiring against him !”

 

“I know what I’m doing. And please don’t give me that, you weren’t that afraid of him before.”

 

“I’m not afraid of _him_ , but I can’t understand why you do this although you can suffer because of it. Are you completely mad ? Did Hell finally managed to make you lose your mind ?”

 

“I want to save you, Jonghyun.”

 

 

The angel was about to answer but the words stayed stuck in his throat because of the shock. What was this human saying ?

 

 

“You don’t know what you’re saying.” He only said.

 

“Listen to me. I know exactly what I’m doing and what I’m saying.” Key continued, his dark irises staring at golden ones. “An angel has nothing to do in Hell. Your place isn’t here, and if I have to die to make you escape this place… then I will die doing something good for once in my life. I’m going to save you, no matter how bad I end up once you will be free. I will betray my own king and yes, I will put my own life in danger to save you.”

 

“How can it be…”

 

“What…?”

 

“How can you speak this way ? You’re speaking as if you were the angel here, the protector, the savior.”

 

“I… I just believe in God. And even if he didn’t show up when I asked him to, I still believe He’s the one to follow. Do you remember last time, when you thought I wanted to regain my freedom ?”

 

“Yes, I do.”

 

“You were right. I desperately regret what I did to end up here. But… if I die... if my master discovers what I’m doing right now, he will annihilate me. And I will be free.”

 

“Key, you can’t plan to die for me. This is my duty, not yours. You became Lucifer’s personal slave, you have a status here. You can’t throw your only protection away to save a prisoner.”

 

“You’re not a prisoner. You’re an angel. And angels don’t belong to Hell, so… I will be your savior, even if I have to die for it. Annihilation will be my freedom.”

 

 

Jonghyun stared at him, and something deep inside him seemed to appear. A strange sensation in his chest, as if his angel’s heart was about to explode because of an overflowing of… feelings ? Without knowing what was happening to him, his golden eyes observed Key’s face as if it was the first time he was seeing him.

 

The sincerity he read in the brown irises touched him. It was like his whole body was attracted to the human’s one, like his divine soul wanted to connect with Key’s. It was like… he was reborn. He couldn’t explain what made his body shiver, his tied wings tremble and his soul feel… invincible but not complete.

 

 

“Now, let me tell you what I know.” The slave said, taking the sponge back. “You’re not the only angel here. You have a brother in Hell, and if I succeed to free you, I will be able to free him too.”

 

“A… A brother ?”

 

“Yes. You weren’t the only hostage since the beginning. Lucifer captured you and someone else. I saw him.”

 

 

Without waiting for Jonghyun to press him, Key managed to clean him and telling him everything he knew at the same time. The slave was doing something that could be called high treason and somehow… the angel felt grateful but extremely worried.

 

He carefully listened to him, and promised himself that he wouldn’t let this pure human be killed.

 

No.

 

If Key was going to be his savior, then Jonghyun would be his.

 

They would work together.

 

_You will save me, but I will save us._

 

 

 

 

✝


	6. Soulmates myth

_**5\. Soulmates myth** _

 

 

 

A few weeks had passed since Key had started his betrayal, and thanks to his acting skills, everything was going just fine. Each time he would go clean Jonghyun, he would tell a lie to his master when he would return to the quarters ; Heechul wasn’t patient, that was a fact. But his slave knew how to reassure him, telling him that he must wait a bit longer since trust wasn’t something people would give easily, even less an angel in Hell.

 

For more safety, the human hadn’t briefed Taemin about his secret plan. The young boy was too fragile, and if he seemed suspicious, Lucifer wouldn’t hesitate to probe him and even make him talk by force. Key deeply wanted to avoid that, because if his betrayal was discovered, he wanted to be the only guilty slave.

 

So each time his friend would ask him about what he had talked about with the angel, he would stay evasive, also pretending to have some struggles. But it wasn’t true. 

 

Since he had warned him, Jonghyun was developing a kind of blind trust, but he wasn’t a fool either. He was really careful about the words he would choose although he knew the Lord of Darkness couldn’t hear them. They didn’t have a plan in reality, but Key was giving the angel some informations about his brother’s state of health.

 

Thanks to Heechul’s sceptre, the slave would indeed go to the other cell right before he would return to his master. He wouldn’t stay long, just enough to reassure the hung angel he had decided to call Jinki. Thanks to this, the latter was feeling comforted to know that his brother was fine despite the regular torture he was enduring.

 

Since they couldn’t plan anything yet, the angel and the fallen soul would fill their cleaning time together by talking. Jonghyun was getting more and more curious about this human who wanted to save him even if he could die from it. It wasn’t just curiosity, it was like his whole body and soul were yelling at him to ask for personal informations.

 

It was a need. He couldn’t explain it but it was a need for him to know who Key was.

 

 

“I told you I can’t remember already.” The human sighed as he poured the bucket’s content on the angel’s hair. “You won’t learn, will you ?”

 

“That’s cruel, since you’re condemned, Lucifer could at least let you know who you are.” Jonghyun retorted. “I will never understand that idea.”

 

“Right, you won’t and I know that, since you ask me who I am each time I come. Straighten up.”

 

“Someone is certainly going to die for me, I think it’s legitimate to want to know about him. Don’t you think ?”

 

“I also told you to talk to me less formally, but you don’t understand that either. What should I do with you ?”

 

“What did I say again ?”

 

“You could just say _“No ?”_ instead of that polite _“Don’t you think ?”_ , seriously. I feel like a prince when you talk to me, and as far as I know, a prince doesn’t clean other people himself.”

 

“I’ve been raised to talk this way, I can’t do anything against this. But I find funny the way _you_ talk to me.”

 

“Funny ? How the hell am I funny ? I’m just… normal !”

 

“I know, and that’s the point. It’s like we’re friends, you even hit me.”

 

“Is it a bad thing ?”

 

 

Key furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the angel, whose golden irises were staring at him with a kind of innocence or naivety he couldn’t even imagine. 

 

 

“Don’t you have friends up above ?” The slave asked.

 

“We’re brothers, we’re not friends.” Jonghyun explained. “We talk to each other with respect, and since I’m a soldier, I have more respect for my brothers in arms than for myself.”

 

“You never told me about the soldier you are…”

 

 

The angel seemed to think hard about what he just heard, and the human slipped behind him to clean his back. Despite him, he was being really soft in his sponge movements, as if he was afraid to hurt Jonghyun or to make his wounds appear again. He would sometimes blush, thinking about how he had used to take baths with his boyfriend during his lifetime.

 

 

“I don’t know what to begin with, to be honest.” The prisoner finally said as he lowered his head to present his nape, humming when he felt the sponge on it. “What do you want to know ?”

 

“Hmm… how did you become a soldier ? Is it something that is decided at birth ? Are angels born, in a first place ? You don’t have a mother who laid you, do you ?”

 

“Excuse me, did you use the verb _lay_ ? Do you think my mother is a hen ? Do you think I’m a chick ? I wasn’t born in an egg, dear.”

 

“Hey, did you hear yourself ? You’re starting to talk like me. What an influencer I am…”

 

“Well, you shouldn’t be proud of that. I feel… _human_.”

 

“And what a bad thing it is ! Talking like a human, a simple mortal, oh my God !”

 

“Don’t invoke him this much, you’re really something…”

 

“Fine, fine. Now explain me how angels are born, and how you became a soldier.”

 

 

Jonghyun couldn’t help but smile. If his mentor had told him that one day, he would make friends with a human, in an infernal cell… he would have laughed so hard he would have certainly died. But Key wasn’t a simple human. It was more than that, and he couldn’t explain it.

 

At first, he had seen him as a human being, with that particularity that he was Lucifer’s personal slave. But since they had begun this cleaning ritual… his thoughts had changed, and even more since Key hadn’t his collar anymore. The slave had once checked if his master wasn’t really eavesdropping… by insulting him. Twice.

 

But Heechul had never let him know that he had heard anything he had said, and since the slave knew him well enough to know when the Lord of Hell was lying… they had started talking more and more about personal subjects. It was like they weren’t simple prisoners anymore, it felt good for both of them.

 

 

“So, take a seat, angels are born.” Jonghyun began his explanation. “I mean, I’m using the parallel between angels and humans again but God created you in his image, and so did he with us. So yes, female angels can be pregnant and give birth.”

 

“How many months ? And do they suffer ?” Key asked.

 

“It’s faster for us, three months. No, the pain of giving birth is reserved to humans.”

 

“ _Reserved_. You say it as if female humans were privileged because they suffer to death when they lay.”

 

“Will you stop speaking about your species like you would speak about chickens ? That’s gross.”

 

“Alright, alright. Spread your legs.”

 

 

As soon as the angel obeyed, Key kneeled to rub the inside of his legs with the sponge. He wasn’t shy anymore to see his crotch, it was kind of usual now — and it felt really weird to think about it this way. By cleaning his thighs, the slave couldn’t help but feel a strange heat invade his body.

 

It was so incredible how Jonghyun’s muscles wouldn’t slim down although he wasn’t eating that much and was enduring a lot of wounds. Were all angels that muscled though ? The human blushed when he found himself caressing the angel’s thigh, and he cleared his throat while noticing that his new friend had stopped talking to stare at him.

 

Once again, he had been _really_ discreet. 

 

 

“What were you doing ?” Jonghyun asked, making the other male blush harder.

 

“I-I just… I mean, no, I was…” Key tried to say, only giving himself away by hesitating this much. “I thought you had a scar, that’s all.”

 

“Oh. Would it be bad ? Would you like my leg less if so ?”

 

“What ? What are you saying right now ?! I don’t _like_ your leg, the fuck you’re thinking about ? I’m cleaning it because it’s bloody and dirty, don’t you even dare to insinuate I like it !”

 

“Well, I don’t need to insinuate anything since you’re doing it very well all by yourself.”

 

“You…”

 

 

The slave bit his lip, looking away. Of course, how could he be smarter than an angel ? An angel soldier, on top of that. Without saying anything more, Key went back to his work, without noticing the smile that appeared on the angel’s lips. 

 

 

“Now, let me speak while you’re trying to fondle me.”

 

“I’M NOT-”

 

“You are.”

 

“Do you want me to hit you ? I can be stronger than those damn women you know.”

 

“I’m not afraid.”

 

“Yeah, but you’re fucking proud. Why are you so proud ? Isn’t pride a sin ?”

 

 

Jonghyun couldn’t help but laugh. It was the first time Key heard him laugh, with this deep voice coming right from his throat like a growl. It wasn’t a bursting but something soft enough to make the human shiver with all his body. He had almost felt the vibration of Jonghyun’s voice under his hand while it was put on his thigh.

 

But his question was true. Heechul had told him about the angel’s unusual pride although he was trying to hide it. He wanted him to play with it… That was something he couldn’t even imagine, because if he knew one of the seven sins, it was that one : it was the one his master would possess the most.

 

So how the hell was an angel, a soldier of God, so proud ?

 

 

“I don’t really know if it’s pride.” Jonghyun finally said. “Your master likes to say that, and so do my mentors and brothers.”

 

“But you don’t feel different ?” Key asked.

 

“ _That_ would be pride. Angels are equal, we do not place ourselves above our brothers, the only hierarchy we have is with the archangels.”

 

“So they also exist…”

 

“Of course. They are three, you must know that already. And I’m a soldier from the Heavenly host so my commander is the archangel Michael.”

 

“I heard about this army. So you’re part from it.”

 

“Yes, I am. I spent years training to become a soldier, I learned how to handle weapons, to ride and also to heal.”

 

“What do you mean by “heal” ? Heal yourself or heal your brothers ?”

 

“I can heal by myself without trying, that’s part of my nature. But when we fight, many wounds can be caused at a same time and it enfeebles us, so we need to be able to quickly heal our hurt brothers in order not to loose too many soldiers.”

 

“So angels can die...”

 

”Kind of. But I'm not allowed to talk about that.”

 

“Fine. And… do you have a special weapon ? I mean, you can’t be gifted with all weapons, can you ?”

 

“Not all weapons, you’re right. But because I trained for very long, I know how to handle almost everything. I’m better with a sword.”

 

“Oh, I would have said a hammer.”

 

“A hammer ?”

 

“Yeah. Since you’re a proud brute.”

 

“I’m not.”

 

“Yes you are. See how your eyes seem to become inflamed each time I tease you.”

 

“I can’t see my own eyes.”

 

 

Key sighed as he stood up to empty the bucket. Sometimes he would ask himself why he kept talking with that man, because he felt… too clever for him. Not often, but when he was using irony or sarcasm, Jonghyun wouldn’t get it, he would take everything to the letter and it was pretty annoying.

 

In terms of locution and vocabulary, the angel was so much better than him, just like a prince would talk. But when it came to humour and funny talks… he was alone to laugh. Until that day, when Jonghyun had laughed. A bit, but he had laughed. And Key couldn’t say why this new sound had made his heart beat faster and warm up, as if it was a brazer.

 

That was something, he was feeling strange things _inside_ his own body for weeks, without understanding what it was and where it came from. Even when he would return to Lucifer, his organs seemed to become cold as soon as he would leave the jail. He couldn’t control anything, and it was kind of scary… but who could he talk about it with ? He was alone with his secret, and he was alone to feel so much better as soon as he would appear in Jonghyun’s cell.

 

Putting clean clothes on the angel’s body, Key couldn’t help but often glance at his beautiful face. He was so perfectly shaped it was like a miracle, and after all, what could we expect more from a divine creature like him ? When golden irises met his, he quickly looked away, blushing once again.

 

 

“I’m done now, I must go…” He started to say.

 

“Can’t you stay a little bit longer today ?” Jonghyun asked, making the human freeze and look at him with surprise.

 

“You… you want me to stay with you ?”

 

“I like it when we talk. And you’re supposed to make me trust you.”

 

“You’re quite difficult, aren’t you ? It’s been weeks now, and you still don’t trust me.”

 

“Maybe next time ?”

 

“That’s what you tell me each time I have to go, that’s annoying.”

 

“Do I annoy you ? I’m sorry.”

 

“Oh, no, I was only joking, Jonghyun. Geez, I suppose I will have to teach you some sense of humour… all you can do is saying serious things, at least it’s interesting.”

 

“So you think I’m interesting ? Are you interested in me ?”

 

 

The question was truly naive but Key couldn’t help but choke with his own saliva, his cheeks going redder than ever. Offering his back to Jonghyun, he coughed a lot and as he could heard the chains being dragged around, he understood that the angel had had the reflex to approach him. But since he was still tied…

 

 

“Are you alright ? Is it the dusty atmosphere that makes you cough ?” The angel asked.

 

“Yes, yes, I’m alright…” The human answered, wiping his teary eyes as his lungs got filled with air again, and he turned around to face his mate. “It’s just the way you asked this… it was weird.”

 

“Weird ? Why ?”

 

“Because… Well, I’m a human, and in my world, when someone asks if someone else is _interested in_ him… It doesn’t mean that kind of interest you think about.”

 

“Tell me then, so I won’t make this mistake again.”

 

 

The human bit his lip. He didn’t want the angel to feel as if he had made a mistake, and his sincerity was once again making his heart melt. Why did he have to be that manly and polite at the same time ? He was even so cute since he seemed to ignore everything about human’s world and mores…

 

 

“Well, it was as if you asked me if I find you… how can I say it…” Key thought out loud. “Attractive ?”

 

“Attractive ? You mean physically beautiful ?” Jonghyun asked.

 

“Yeah, that’s it. It could be a way for you to ask me to date you.”

 

“D-Date ?”

 

“You heard me right. You know what dating is, huh ?”

 

“You’re talking about the seducing play before wedding ? I heard that humans do that.”

 

“Yeah, kind of. It’s call _dating_. And the way you asked me if I was interested in you sounded like you were asking me to date you.”

 

“Oh.”

 

 

Jonghyun slowly nodded but didn’t raise anything, as if what Key had just said was not that important. But it made a question appear in the human’s mind…

 

 

“Hey… do angels know love…?” He asked, his voice becoming lower at the last word.

 

“Love ?” The angel repeated.

 

“Yes. You know, it’s something really important for a lot of humans and… well, I ended up here because of love, in a first place. Does it exist in Heaven ? Can angels fall in love…?”

 

“I don’t know. I’m a soldier.”

 

“Jonghyun, being a soldier doesn’t force you to be cold-hearted. You told me you have a mother who gave birth to you, so you must have a father.”

 

“God is my father.”

 

“That’s why you’re always talking about _brothers_ so… But is He the only father up above ?”

 

“Yes. Angels are born thanks to Him, even if we have a mother who raises us until we leave her for a mentor.”

 

“So… angels doesn’t have sex.”

 

“I beg your pardon ?”

 

“You said God was your father, but you have a mother who got pregnant with you. But since your father isn’t an angel either… your mom didn’t have sex ? Is it like immaculate conception ?”

 

“We’re talking about my mother.”

 

“Don’t be so prude and answer me ! Do angels have sex ? You have a dick, so you must have sex, right ?”

 

“Why do you want to know that ? How did we go from me as a soldier to me as a sex partner ?”

 

“I don’t know but that’s interesting. That’s something I want to know.”

 

“I… I don’t know. I suppose not, because lust is a sin.”

 

“My God, so you don’t know that beautiful feeling…”

 

“Which one ?”

 

“ _Pleasure_.”

 

 

Jonghyun furrowed his perfect eyebrows. What was wrong with this human, asking dirty questions like those ? Was that what mortals asked themselves about God and angels ? If they had sex ? He himself didn’t know since he had been trained to be a soldier for as long as he could remembered. And neither his mom or his mentors had teach him anything about it though.

 

That was awkward.

 

 

“No, I don’t know how it feels.” He admitted. “That conversation is really weird, it makes me uncomfortable.”

 

“Oh dear, you’re uncomfortable because I’m a man talking to you about sex and pleasure.” Key laughed, and the sound his throat let out made the angel shiver without controlling nor understanding it.

 

“A man ? I don’t see what it has to do with it.”

 

“What ? We’re both males, and sex between two males is forbidden by God.”

 

“Really ?”

 

“E-Excuse me ?”

 

 

Key widened his eyes. What was the actual fuck ?! So it wasn’t forbidden ? Or did this angel know absolutely nothing ?

 

 

“You don’t know about that ?” He asked, his face showing his surprise.

 

“I don’t understand what you mean.” Jonghyun said. “I know some of my Lord’s advices and orders have been misunderstood by your people but… I don’t remember a ban about same-sex love ?”

 

“You must be kidding… Please tell me you just developed a sense of humor…”

 

“I’m not kidding at all, what’s wrong Key ?”

 

“Do you know the struggle gay people feel in my world, especially because of religion ? And you’re telling me that in reality, it’s not forbidden by a divine entity ?”

 

“Of course not. Didn't you learn about the soulmates myth ?”

 

“Soulmates… myth ?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I didn’t.”

 

“I see then. But you must go now, your master is waiting for you. I will tell you about that myth next time.”

 

 

The slave sighed and crossed his arms on his chest, making Jonghyun raise an eyebrow but slightly smile.

 

 

“Go. We’ll see each other again.” He softly said before sitting on the floor, pulling his chains a bit to feel more comfortable.

 

“Yeah…”

 

“What is it ?”

 

“It’s just… seeing each other once again also means you being tortured once again…”

 

“Are you worrying about me ?”

 

“Of course I am. I don’t like it, my master could at least let me do the work alone.”

 

“Then he wouldn’t be Lucifer.”

 

“Hm… Do you think you will be able to handle the Furies once more…?”

 

“They will never break me. I promise.”

 

 

Key seemed to hesitate a bit but he ended up smiling as he went to take the sceptre. 

 

 

“See you, then… I look forward to listen to your stories again…” 

 

 

Without letting the angel answer him, the human tapped the floor with the cane’s end and he disappeared without seeing Jonghyun smiling, his golden irises strangely shining.

 

As usual, Key appeared in the second cell, on his feet this time. As soon as he touched the floor, the torches lighted by themselves and he raised his head to see the captive angel.

 

 

“Hello Jinki.” He said, smiling when he saw the newly called angel nod to greet him. “I just finished with Jong- I mean, your brother. He’s still fine and strong, you don’t have to worry about him. Please be patient a bit more, things are slowly improving but we still have to think about a plan…”

 

 

Since Jinki couldn’t talk, he was just staring at the human, carefully listening to his words. The second time he had appeared in his cell, he had at first thought it was Lucifer’s new game and had tried to move his wings in a defensive way. He had been hard to convince, but Key had succeeded in the end, by begging him and telling him he was seeing his brother often.

 

He had physically described him, and when he had mentioned his dyed hair, the angel had stopped moving, his golden eyes becoming… alive. The human had noticed it and it had made him understand how strong was the bond between angels and even more between soldiers. Brothers in arms. 

 

There wasn’t anything like that between Hell’s soldiers, any bond or whatever. They could even kill each other only because of a stupid fight… they weren’t brothers, they were egoistic and individualist. 

 

Jonghyun had told him some things about his brother, since Key’s description of him had made him recognize which one of his brothers he was. Jinki was older than him and he was the one who had taught him almost everything he must know to become a soldier. Of course, the archangels had done their work too, but they had always treated him… differently. 

 

He had never understood that, but since none of his brothers was jealous of this privilege, he had never felt proud of it. Michael had once told him he was special because he had been created to replace him one day… but he wasn’t sure it was the truth. He had never felt special… until he had met Key in that cell.

 

Something inside him had changed since this human had appeared in his prisoner’s life, and he couldn’t say what it was. He would have liked to ask his brother, Jinki, to explain him, but that was impossible for now. The only thing he could do was to ask Key to relay some messages to him.

 

 

“He wants you to know that he has faith, and that he hopes you have it too.” The human said to the hung angel. “He also asks you to have faith in him, especially, and… in me. I told him you don’t know me enough to trust me in this situation but… he’s stubborn. Jinki, is it normal that he’s so stubborn ?”

 

 

The angel didn’t answer of course, but Key could have sworn he had seen his eyes get wrinkles as if he had smiled… but maybe it was his imagination.

 

 

“Anyway, it will take more time than I thought. It’s difficult to be a savior, how do you handle it daily ? Geez… I’ll leave now, I’ll come back to see you later. At least you’re not being tortured, you…” 

 

 

Without saying more, Key bowed before Jinki as a form of respect, and he tapped the floor with the sceptre once again, asking for his master’s quarters. In no time, he appeared on the living room’s rug, right before Heechul, who was sitting on his armchair with a glass of alcohol in his hand.

 

And in front of his feet, Taemin was cleaning some ashes heaps. 

 

The elder slave frowned as he store the cane with its twins before he stared at his friend, then at his master.

 

 

“Master Heechul ? Did you have problems with your people ?” He asked, knowing that the Lord appreciated when he would show some interest in his actions.

 

“You tell me.” The latter answered, his finger angrily tapping on his glass’ edge. “I’m seriously thinking of annihilating every single demon of my realm and building it again with new ones. Those stupid numbskulls.”

 

“What have they done this time ? You shouldn’t care about their stupidities, Master Heechul, you’re way stronger than them so.”

 

“I know that. But I don’t like it when my own people insinuates I’m not caring enough about them.”

 

“Hum… isn’t it true ?”

 

“It is. But no one has the right to say it to me.”

 

“Ah, I think you need to be relaxed, Master Heechul.”

 

 

Saying those words, Key walked towards the armchair and sat on its armrest before he put his hands on Lucifer’s shoulders. With precise and delicate gestures, he managed to massage the tense muscles ; and given how hard they were under his phalanxes, his master must have been truly angry earlier. Maybe it would also explain the pale color of Taemin’s face…

 

The younger slave wasn’t saying anything, he wasn’t even looking up, and his face had lost all its colors. Focusing on the ashes, he seemed uncomfortable, and his elder understood that he must have been a direct witness of Heechul’s anger against the demons that were still in the flesh earlier. And annihilation wasn’t a beautiful show, indeed. 

 

 

“You must relax, Master Heechul, you’re going to have your shoulders blocked.” Key softly said, playing his role to perfection. “I thought I had magic fingers but they’re not helped today.”

 

“Just tell me that stupid angel trusts you now and maybe I will relax.” The Lord spat as an answer, drinking his whisky down in one go and letting a grumble out.

 

“It’s still too early, but you can be sure that he’s starting to… appreciate me ? I mean, he’s talking about his angel’s life now.”

 

“Who cares ?”

 

“Please, Master Heechul. A few weeks ago, he wouldn’t even let me speak with him. Now he’s telling me how angels live, how their army is made, stuff like that.”

 

“Aren’t you asking him things ?”

 

“It would be too noticeable, if I start asking him about how to enter Heaven… he would know right away what I’m trying to do. I don’t want to fail, Master Heechul, please give me some time.”

 

“At least we have what ? Eternity, ahead of us !”

 

“That is really optimistic, you’re doing greater day by day.”

 

 

The Lord of Darkness snorted and put his glass on the black wooded coffee table before he tapped his thighs. Understanding right away, the raven haired human let his body slip from the armrest to his master’s lap, nonchalantly leaning his back against Lucifer’s torso. As soon as their bodies connected to each other, Key raised his head to make his nape meet Heechul’s shoulder.

 

The latter let his hand run the slave’s body and as soon as Taemin noticed it, he cleared his throat and stood up to lock himself in the bathroom. His elder felt bad to see him leave like that, at a time he certainly needed support… but he couldn’t say no to Lucifer.

 

And at least, by letting his master take him like he was going to do, he wouldn’t be asked about Jonghyun for the entire day. It was already a kind of miracle that Heechul wasn’t understanding how much his own slave was lying to him…

 

That was why Key thanked God… while his clothes were being ripped by the Devil.

 

 

 

___________________

 

 

 

“Quick, tell me !”

 

 

Key was literally jumping on his own feet as Jonghyun had just recovered from his new wounds. The angel sighed but he couldn’t help but smile because of the human’s haste.

 

 

“Just help me to stand up before, I’m still hurt you know.” He said, raising his hand.

 

“Oh, yeah, excuse me.”

 

 

The slave rushed to take the angel’s hand and lifted him on his feet. He wanted so bad to pursue their last conversation that he had almost forgot about the previous torture… How stupid ! Remaining silent a few minutes, he took the sponge out of the bucket and slowly rubbed the perfect face.

 

 

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to know about that myth you talked about last time.” Key said, smiling while his cheeks had become pink.

 

“I see that.” Jonghyun answered, closing his eyes to let the other male clean him. “It’s half a myth, half a reality, to be honest. Let’s just say that my Lord created the first humans by pairs.”

 

“Pairs ?”

 

“Yes. Humans were pairs at first, and there wasn’t any difference between a two males pair, a two females pair or a one male one female pair. There were called _soulmates_.”

 

“We still use that word in my world, to describe two persons who are meant to be together.”

 

“This is quite right. Because when humans started to disobey my Lord’s orders, He decided to separate them.”

 

“Really ?!”

 

“Yes, really. This was a kind of punishment… but the bond between two soulmates never disappeared. They are meant to find each other again if they lead a good life. But that bond also exists with new humans who were born thanks to the first ones.”

 

“So… every human of my world… has a soulmate ?”

 

“Exactly. Even if there aren’t born as concrete pairs like the first ones, the concept still exists, and soulmates can find each other.”

 

“I must have one, so…”

 

 

Suddenly, Key went dreamy, his eyes unmoving as he was rubbing the angel’s torso with the sponge. If that myth was true… then he had certainly had a soulmate too, when he had still been a human. Had Woohyun been his soulmate ? No, it couldn’t be, a real soulmate wouldn’t have done what he had done. 

 

Jonghyun didn’t say anything more, only staring at him and slightly smiling. The myth of soulmates was one of the founder ones and it had known a lot of variations : the archangel Gabriel had once talked about a version of the myth that said the soulmates were originally linked by their back’s skin, two humans forming one. The holy punishment then had had implied them being torn away from each other, and it was in a way proving how important the _need_ to find his soulmate was physical.

 

He was curious about that human. Key wasn’t like the countless mortals he had seen during his patrols with his brothers. Physically, he had nothing more than any of his peers other than a pure beauty and those thin and delicate traits… Jonghyun made the most of the slave’s blank to observe his face.

 

Since he was dreamy, his traits weren’t tensed at all. No frowned eyebrows, no smile, only his eyes would show a kind of light the angel found fascinating. Those eyes that had the shape of perfectly sized almonds, slightly longer than other humans with Asian traits. His irises were dark brown, almost black, and they could be mistaken with his pupils… but both were illuminated by a small gleam that made them so expressive.

 

Jonghyun’s golden eyes followed the line of the human’s nose until a cute round tip, then he stared at his philtrum. It was slightly curved right above his upper lip that was shaped as a bow. It was thin but fleshy, just like the lower one, and their color was a natural but strong pink that reminded of his cheeks…

 

Suddenly, Key looked up as he snapped out of it and his eyes met the angel’s ones staring at him. Gold met onyx, and none of them looked away. The sponge’s movement stopped on the angel’s naked chest and only soft breaths could be heard in the cell. 

 

Without controlling himself, the human made a small step backwards as if he was afraid of himself all of sudden but the angel filled the void by doing one forwards, his arms slightly stretching when the chains held him by being drawn tight. 

 

It was like a need, from both parts.

 

They needed to close the distance, or their bodies would feel cold again. Their eyes were talking for them, no sound escaped their lips which had slightly opened. The sudden heat that was running through Key’s body made him drop the sponge, and the palm of his hand ended up on Jonghyun’s torso, making himself blush.

 

Without knowing what he was doing, the human let the angel’s heart beat under his hand, and the slow rhythm worked like those resonating hits we hear at a theatre before the play begins. 

 

Without knowing what he was doing, Key approached Jonghyun’s face with his, his eyes looking down from the gold irises to the fleshy lips. He needed it… He only needed a sign to do it…

 

 

“Key…”

 

 

His name being whispered by this hoarse voice made the human shiver with his whole body, and as he took this call for the sign he was waiting for… he closed the distance between his lips and the angel’s by sealing them together while something seemed to explode in the depths of their bodies and souls. 

 

 

 

 

✝

 


	7. Fly with me

_**6\. Fly with me** _

 

 

 

With his hands in his suit trousers’ pockets, the man was staring at the back alley he had already come to a few weeks before. He wasn’t moving at all, as if he was calmly looking back on what had happened that day ; on the cobbled floor weren’t any stains of blood nor any feathers. There was nothing.

 

Nothing that could have implied that three angels had been killed there.

 

A thrill ran down his manly nape as a familiar breeze grazed his skin, and he could know without looking behind his back that a halo of pure light had formed itself to let one of Them appear.

 

The man slightly turned his head to let the intruder know he had noticed him, looking back to the alley when his brother came upon him, standing beside him. His human appearance was full of beauty with its milky white skin and blonde hair, and the typical Asian almond-shaped eyes suited him a lot.

 

 

“Hello, brother.” He said with his manly but really soft voice.

 

“[Gabriel](https://farm8.staticflickr.com/7406/12220881556_5eb4e42c08_o.jpg).” The other male answered as a greeting, his eyes not leaving their target.

 

“What a handsome suit you’re wearing today. I see you even have a name on it, let me see ? Ah, Choi Minho, again.”

 

“Strange name, somehow.”

 

“ _Michael_ isn’t less strange here, it’s a matter of perspective.”

 

 

The Archangels both smiled and looked at each other. Gabriel wasn’t supposed to be there, on Earth, at that moment, but he had felt his brother’s worries thanks to the extremely sensible bond the three of Them had.

 

 

“Why did you come here once again ?” He asked, staring at Michael. “You seem to appreciate this country these days, you even have a name from here that never changed since the first time you visited. Michael, I…”

 

“I’m not here for a holiday, Gabriel.” The brown haired male sighed. “I’m trying to find some answers. And please call me by the Korean name when we’re here.”

 

“Call me Jaejoong then.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“Why are you looking for answers when you rightfully know you won’t find them ? Please, don’t let your worries get the upper hand on you. Minho, you’re exhausting yourself for nothing.”

 

“You can’t understand, I have to find them.”

 

“And right now, by _them_ , you’re not talking about the answers, am I right ?”

 

 

Minho couldn’t help but sigh again as he make a few steps forwards before kneeling to touch the cold floor. A few weeks before, right where the palm of his hand currently was, had been resting the corpse of one of his soldiers. 

 

Of course, the area had been cleaned so no human would have ever known about the fight that had occurred between these two flats. But he could still clearly see the bloodbath…

 

 

“Let’s talk about it, right ?” Jaejoong said as he kneeled beside his brother. “Maybe a detail will pop up and you’ll find the beginning of an answer.”

 

“I almost thought you were going to make me speak in order to analyze me.” Minho retorted with a smile.

 

“I know I’m the one among the three of us who’s the most close to humankind but still ! I’m just your brother. Come on, tell me what happened once again.”

 

 

The Commander of the Heavenly Host inhaled deeply before he started to narrate what had happened the day he had come down on Earth, in this country called South Korea, with some of his soldiers to hunt a group of demons who had left Hell. It had been a patrol as usual as the others, but what he hadn’t had predicted was that they would have been ambushed.

 

As they were under their human appearance to remain discreet during the tracking period, they had caught sight of one of them ; even if he had hidden his hideous natural looks behind some handsome woman’s ones, the archangel had recognized his real face thanks to his holy discerning ability.

 

Michael could always know when a person who seemed human in appearance was in reality one of Lucifer’s minions, because his sixth sense would enable him to see their hidden horns and tail.

 

So when he had noticed them on the gorgeous woman’s head and butt, he had mentally warned the eight soldiers who were making their own hunt by pairs. They had all gathered around him in no time and they had started following the enemy until this small alley.

 

And then, the ambush had occurred.

 

There hadn’t been one nor three demons, but thirteen. They all had turned to their natural hideous aspect in no time and had jumped on the angels ; if the Commander hadn’t had the reflex to unsheathe his sword to literally separate one of the enemies’ body in two pieces, they would have been slaughtered.

 

Thanks to his first defense movement, his soldiers had had the time to abandon their weak human form and as soon as they were all angels again, with their holy strength and their strong wings, a bloodbath had begun.

 

It had been fast.

 

It had been enraged.

 

In no time, the demons had had an advantage on the angels since they were more than them, and the real horror had started with the first murder in the Light’s side.

 

 

“How did you say they killed him ?” Jaejoong asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

 

“They tore his wings off.” Minho repeated, gritting his teeth as his jaw’s muscle was noticeable. “And the two others’ too.”

 

“So they know…”

 

“Yes. I don’t know how, nor since when. But they know how to kill us.”

 

“Are you sure they did this to kill ? Because I really can’t understand how they could have known this by themselves.”

 

“I’m sure, Jaejoong. I saw them separate their wings from their body with violence and cruelty, there was blood and feathers everywhere and they threw the wings away. And they laughed before they stabbed them with their claws.”

 

“This doesn't mean—”

 

“They knew, I saw it in their eyes. They knew that by tearing their wings off, they had turned them into humans, and so, into mortals. It was obvious they knew, because if they hadn’t, they would have set upon them like the raging beasts they are. But they just stabbed. Once, in the heart.”

 

“They knew what they were doing.”

 

“Yes, and Lucifer now knows how to kill angels. We have to find how he learned about it, and we definitely have to save our two soldiers. Do you think he also discovered about _him_ ?”

 

“He certainly did, he surely spotted the difference he has with other angels.”

 

“This means he can use him if we don’t save him.”

 

“Yes, but I don’t think we have to worry about this for now. He is loyal to us and to the Light, you saw it yourself. He won’t let Lucifer break him and make him come into the dark side easily.”

 

“I have faith in him.”

 

“Of course you have, he’s supposed to succeed you once his Transfer will be complete.”

 

“Yes. We have to save him.”

 

“We also have to warn Him. We’re not safe anymore, even you and I.”

 

 

Minho sighed as he stood up, immediately imitated by his brother. He was right, if Lucifer was aware of the only way to kill angels, their whole kingdom would be in danger. Furthermore, the humans would be too.

 

If the Bad had found how to defeat the Good, darkness would take the control of Earth and no mortal would be spared if there’s no more Knights of the Light to protect them. This couldn’t happen, and the Commander had no idea about how to prevent the Apocalypse to come.

 

 

 

__________________

 

 

 

Just as he had imagined it so many times before, the angel’s lips were incredibly soft and warm. His were only grazed but he could feel his entire body shiver and his soul screaming inside.

 

With his eyes closed, Key found himself wanting more and he answered some instinct he couldn’t fight by pressing his lips more against Jonghyun’s. He wasn’t afraid that the angel would reject him nor freezing because he could _feel_ he was desiring the same thing as him.

 

It was strange and new, and indescribable with words. But this soft warmth that was embracing his body, he felt it to be the prisoner’s soul ; it was like it was an evidence, both of them kissing each other. The cold cell didn’t exist anymore, it was now a bright and warm place Key didn’t want to leave anymore.

 

When Jonghyun approached him more, making his chains clinking as he couldn’t make more steps to him, the slave made one of his hand move up from the muscular chest to the soft cheek. As if they were meant to do it, his lips opened by themselves and he kissed the angel full on the lips.

 

The dyed haired male was feeling the same warmth around his body than his friend, and he could feel his wings quiver in their prison ; despite him, he couldn’t appreciate what this human was giving him to its fullest because of his tied hands. He deeply wanted to touch him too, and it was turning him crazy because it was the first time he was having this kind of wish.

 

Suddenly, Key broke their kiss and made three steps backwards, catching his breath back as if it had hurt him. Jonghyun opened his eyes and stared at him ; he could hear his heartbeat from where he was standing, and this was amazing.

 

But what was more curious is that the human seemed to be surrounded by a slight halo of light that was making his skin shining from head to toes.

 

 

“What is this…” The angel whispered as his golden eyes took a clearer shade, allowing him to take a closer look to Key without leaving his spot. “You’re shining…”

 

“W-What…?” The slave asked as he looked at himself, but without seeing anything else than his pale skin. “No, I’m not. Actually… You are…”

 

“Me ? No I’m not.”

 

“I swear, I see light all over your body, like… like a halo…”

 

 

Jonghyun raised his eyebrows and looked at his body, but he wasn’t seeing anything more than his recently cleaned but tanned skin. What was this sorcery ? He could clearly see a halo around Key’s body and the human was seeing the same around his but none of them could notice it on themselves.

 

 

“I-I have to go, I can’t stay more, Master—”

 

“Key, wait…” The angel called when the human made a move towards the door. “Please don’t be afraid of me, don’t run away from me.”

 

“This… This thing I see on you…” The slave said as he turned around to face Jonghyun. “You see it on me…?”

 

“Yes, but please don’t be afraid.”

 

“I’m not afraid of that. Not that…”

 

“Then what are you afraid of ?”

 

“Of passing this door…”

 

 

It could seem stupid but it was actually the truth. Key was feeling a kind of fear, deep inside him, of leaving the cell. And when he stared at Jonghyun’s eyes, he knew. He knew they were feeling the exact same thing.

 

 

“I’m afraid too.” The angel said, making him quiver.

 

“What is that, Jonghyun ? What’s wrong with us ?” 

 

“I don’t know, this is… strange. You won’t abandon me because of that, right ?”

 

“Abandon you ?! Don’t ever say this again, do you hear me ? … Oh my God, what am I saying right now…”

 

“Please don’t ask questions. I don’t have any answers, all I know is that… right now, I want you back to me.”

 

 

The golden eyes were glowing with what could look like a flame in them, and Key reacted immediately to the angel’s sentence. His legs literally transported him across the cell and he felt as if he was flying until his body met Jonghyun’s, their lips connecting with each other once again.

 

The human held the angel’s cheeks and they shared a passionate, almost desperate kiss as their bodies were touching each other. The warmth they both have felt embracing them was back too, it was like a… like a _bond_ that was keeping them close to each other. And if they ever separated, the bond and the warmth would disappear with pain.

 

A pain that would shake their heart until they would meet again.

 

Soon, Key make their lips separate but stayed close, wetting his as he opened his yes but kept them lowered.

 

 

“I really have to go now…” He whispered.

 

“Then go. But come back quickly.” Jonghyun said with the same tone, his warm breath caressing the other male’s skin.

 

“You still have stories to tell me.”

 

 

The human smiled and stepped backwards, grabbing the bucket and reaching the cell’s door. He opened it and as he stood a few seconds in its frame, he turned his head to look at the angel one last time. 

 

The halo around his perfect body was still there, but it seemed to fade away as Key was moving away from him.

 

Smiling to Jonghyun and receiving a uncertain smile in return, the slave left the cell and closed the door behind him. The noise the key made when he locked it resounded in his mind as if it was this sweet warmth he had locked in this cell, and cold overwhelmed him again.

 

 

 

 

More than a week had passed since Key had shared a first kiss with the prisoner angel in the warmest cell of Hell. Since then Lucifer had gotten extremely impatient about the latter’s confessions, and even though he had assured his slave that he would still let him go on with his plan… he couldn’t have resisted the temptation to himself go on with the torture. 

 

It was a real pain that was ripping the human’s chest each time he would see his master coming back from the cell with this satisfied expression on his flawless face, and the way he was wiping his hands with his silk tissue irritated him to the extreme. But he couldn’t say anything or Heechul would guess that something was going weird.

 

He could just try to ignore what the Lord of Darkness was doing by letting his imagination carry him away to that cell, with Jonghyun. For the two last times he had had to meet him and clean him in the past week, Key and the angel had talked a lot, even more than the previous times.

 

It had been the best moments the human had spent during this whole long week, but also the more painful because this physical need to be close to the prisoner was growing bigger by time passing. The worst thing to endure was the fact that Jonghyun’s hands were tied. Key had each time rejected the temptation to free them only to feel his touches being shared, because he wasn’t sure if this wouldn’t somehow warn his master.

 

But after all, the first time he had gone to meet the angel, Heechul had defended him to free his wings. He had never talked about his hands. That was curious in a way… why would it be more dangerous to free his wings than his hands ? The human was trying to think about the logical behind this, but no answer would come to his mind. It seemed logical to him that if he would free Jonghyun’s hands, the prisoner could maybe free his own wings. But by freeing his wings first ? They couldn’t free his hands, so they weren’t really useful.

 

Was he right ?

 

Was he wrong ?

 

He couldn’t know, because he had disallowed himself to ask his friend about his wings ; it felt weird and he didn’t want to make him feel nostalgic about them. After all… it had been weeks that Jonghyun had his huge white feathered wings trapped, unable to spread them. 

 

But Key knew he would see them one day. Once he would free them all. And the new element of his wish had now included Taemin. Oh, he still hadn’t briefed him, to avoid their master to hurt him, so it would be… a surprise. The slave had heard demons speaking about dead humans in Hell countless times. He knew that any human could escape death only if he managed to escape Hell.

 

It could seem an easy way to escape Lucifer’s realm, but of course the Lord had built some… obstacles. The only way for a human to escape Inferno was to pass a huge door looking like a black hole, in the exact center of the site. And the way to this hole was full of dangers, full of demons and of other strange things that had no wish but eat you alive.

 

A lot of humans had tried to escape, and it is said that only one person had succeeded, death being defeated and him being able to start his life where he had left it when he had died. Of course, since this _incident_ , the security had been reinforced… but Key was planning to escape with two angels by their side. Nothing could stop them thus, right ?

 

 

“Hyung, you promised to tell me !”

 

 

The raven haired slave looked up from his full plate to meet Taemin’s sparkling eyes as the young boy was joyfully eating. This was the only difference between the ginger and the other dead humans : since Lucifer had made his personal slave of him, he had cursed him — if we could call that a curse — to be hungry just like he had used to be when he was still alive.

 

This way, Key’s meals wouldn’t be filled with loneliness and it was a sort of gift for Taemin in the end, who had found the sense of taste again. It was precisely lunch time for both of them, while their master was once again with Jonghyun. Because of this, the eldest slave was assailed with scary thoughts that he was trying his best to replace with happy ones.

 

 

“Excuse me, I wasn’t listening.” He apologized to his young mate.

 

“I bet you weren’t, you were only smiling alone.” The second slave, his mouth full of meat. “You’re smiling so much these days, you should be careful.”

 

“And you should learn not to speak when you have something in your mouth. Don’t worry about me, Master thinks I’m smiling for him.”

 

“You say that but he hasn’t touched you for days.”

 

“He’s busy, and to be honest, I’m glad. My ass can rest a bit. So, what were you asking ?”

 

“You promised me that you would tell me about angels ! Now that the prisoner had told you a lot of things, I want to learn too.”

 

 

Key couldn’t help but smile as he took a mouthful of his mashed potatoes. That was right, the ginger boy had started to seem really interested in the angels’ life, even though he would never say it out loud in front of Heechul. He had begged his friend to let him know some things, and after a lot of complains… the raven haired slave had accepted.

 

It wasn’t dangerous to know, when you couldn’t leave from there anyway, right ?

 

 

“Fine, I’ll tell you what he told me last time.” Key said, enjoying a glass of red wine — one of the pleasures his master was still allowing him.

 

“Yeah, tell me !”

 

“Eat slowly, please. So… last time, he told me about the Archangels and the way angels were educated.”

 

 

While Taemin obeyed and took his time to chew, his friend caught a red apple and started peeling it with precise gestures, talking about what he had learned. As we could read it in the scripture, there were three Archangels named Michael, Gabriel and Raphael. 

 

 

“Michael is the Commander of the Heavenly host, which Jonghyun is part of.” Key said, eating a piece of his fruit. “He’s known to be the one who defeated Master for the first time, and that’s why he’s trying to get his revenge.”

 

“How is he ?”

 

“Physically, you mean ? Well, Jonghyun told me that when they’re in Heaven, he’s wearing a shining armor with a helmet, so you can’t really look at him. The only thing he knows is that Michael has brown hair and tanned skin.”

 

“I see… and the other ones ?”

 

“I’m coming to that. Gabriel is God’s Messenger, you already know about it. He goes down on Earth often, to give messages to humans who are fighting for or against something. It’s often bravery messages so they can handle more what they’re struggling with. Gabriel is like a counselor, and Jonghyun told me that, unlike Michael, he shows himself in Heaven.”

 

“I’m sure he’s blonde. I don’t know why, I see him blonde.”

 

“You’re right, he is. He’s not often up there, since he’s always counseling and looking after humans, but when he is, he’s like a perfect human. With mid-length blonde hair, pure white skin and a honey voice. He’s really delicate and is always wearing white clothes with golden accessories.”

 

“That’s incredible… I really imagine him this way, maybe he had counseled me before ?”

 

“Well, if you ended up here, you obviously didn’t listen to him.”

 

“Don’t nag me, you know I ended up here for only one sin.”

 

“Yeah, but one of the deadly sins that made you spread rumors against someone only because you wanted to have what he had.”

 

“I was a teenager. I didn’t even know what Envy was.”

 

 

Taemin pursed his lips, he hated it when his friend was talking about his sins. Indeed, when he was around fifteen, the ginger boy had succumbed to Envy, one of the seven deadly sins. One of his classmates had being chosen to represent their school for a regional dancing school-tournament, and his jealousy had turned into envy.

 

He had desperately wanted to replace him, and he had done everything in his power to oust his opponent. From all of his fifteen years of age, he had started spreading rumors about this person, until the whole school had turned against him. This had been a mess, but no one had never discovered that Taemin had been the person responsible of all of this.

 

Even though he was a really nice guy, this mistake was etched on him and when he had died in this domestic accident, it hadn’t been forgotten. That was why he had ended up in Hell and not in Heaven. Because of Envy.

 

 

“Now tell me about the third one !” The boy asked, finishing his plate.

 

“Yes, yes. The last Archangel is called Raphael.” Key continued, still eating his apple with delicateness. “He’s the Traveler, he escorts humans who travel in hard circumstances. He has a really tanned skin since he’s always outside, and mostly in the desert or on ships. He’s almost never in Heaven, even though he comes back home as soon as he’s being called by his brothers.”

 

“So there are the Commander, the Messenger and the Traveller.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“And Jonghyun obeys the Commander’s orders.”

 

“Yes, he’s a soldier. And he doesn’t know why but he’s kind of spoiled by him, he knows he’s special but he tries not to feel pride… well, it’s a fail, he’s fucking proud, prouder than myself.”

 

 

Taemin couldn’t help but laugh, it wasn’t the first time Key told him that the angel was proud. That was funny though, it was making him more… human ? Yes, that was what the slave was thinking. The fact Jonghyun had that kind of pride in his personality make him more human, so it wasn’t that strange to talk with him.

 

If we forgot his way of speaking that was still really formal… except when Key would stop talking to touch and kiss him, at the times they were supposed to separate. They couldn’t explain why, but when it was time for the slave to go back to his master, their bodies needed to make contact for a moment, as if it would give them the physical strength to spend more time far away from each other.

 

Thus, the human would hold the angel’s cheeks, neck, shoulders and sometimes waist while giving him a passionate kiss, maybe two or three… It was really hard for them to separate, and during the week, this difficulty had grown bigger, so much bigger than Key had felt… sick, when another day had passed without him seeing Jonghyun.

 

Even though they couldn’t understand what was happening to them, they weren’t ignoring their body’s needs anymore, and their talks would always end up with touches and kisses… what they both loved so much. But the slave couldn’t help but be in pain, feeling in the depths of him that he needed more than just kisses, and that the angel himself was in pain since he couldn’t give him his touches back.

 

 

“Hyung, you’re dreamy and smiling again…” Taemin noticed, nudging his friend. “Why are you smiling that way, are your meetings with the angel that nice…?”

 

“W-What ? Yah, what are you saying !” Key suddenly shouted, standing up as he started gathering the dirty dishes. “I’m playing a role, remember ? I’m just thinking that he’s being well fooled because I’m gifted.”

 

“I’m not that sure…”

 

“I beg your pardon ?”

 

“Your smile isn’t a proud smile, hyung. It’s like… an affectionate smile. Do you like him ?”

 

“Nonsense. Taemin, stop being stupid and think a little bit. Who am I ? A fallen soul, condemned to Hell. Who is he ? And angel, a soldier of God who’s a prisoner and will certainly die by Master’s hand.”

 

“You’re not denying it by saying that, you like him.”

 

“I DON’T. Mind your own business, I shouldn’t have told you about him.”

 

“Hyung… I’m sorry.”

 

 

Key sighed and put the dishes on the table before going to his friend and hugging him. The ginger boy welcomed the embrace with pleasure and put his arms around his elder’s waist, his head resting against his torso since he was still sitting.

 

 

“No, _I_ am sorry.” The raven haired slave said. “I got mad for nothing, you did nothing wrong. I’m just… tired.”

 

“I can imagine that, playing that role isn’t something relaxing.” Taemin replied as he caressed his friend’s back. “But it will end soon, right ?”

 

“Y-Yes… Soon. Trust me.”

 

“I trust you, I’ll always trust you. I just miss you, hyung, you don’t talk a lot since you started this second task…”

 

“I know, and I’m really sorry. But I promise that once everything will be over, you’ll become my priority again.”

 

“Pinky promise ?”

 

“Pinky promise.”

 

 

Smiling, Key made his finger shake with Taemin’s, and he finished to clean the table before both slaves went back to their daily task. Sitting at the table, the elder was sewing a suit, making sure to use black and red fabrics and rubies, just as his Master had asked him to. Sitting cross-legged on the living room’s rug, the ginger boy was polishing Lucifer’s jewels and weapons, listening to his friend still telling him about the angels’ life.

 

For an entire hour, the raven haired human told him about the way each angel, male or female, would attend a sort of ceremony when they were children, to see what way their soul wished to follow. It was really related to the soul, because no one could ask a child to choose his path, even if the child in question was an angel.

 

Thus, the ceremony was prepared for each child to meet Gabriel, the Messenger. Since he was the closest Archangel to God, he was in charge to stare at the young angel so He could probe him through his golden eyes. Then, He would tell the Archangel what was the destiny for each child, and their classes would begin.

 

 

“Classes ?” Taemin interrupted his friend. “You mean like school ? Even angels go to school ?”

 

“It’s not really school…” Key answered, remembering how the prisoner had explained it to him. “It’s like a training. See, Jonghyun was a six years old angel when he’s been probed, and since his destiny was to become a soldier of the Heavenly host, he left his mother to begin a training with the Archangel Michael.”

 

“Like the military in our country.” 

 

“Yes. But of course, he started learning to handle weapons only once he turned fifteen.”

 

“What did he learn before that ?”

 

“History of Heaven, History of Hell, History of Humankind. He learned about History because a soldier must know the past to perfection if he wants to apprehend the future. Moreover, war is part of History, so it’s important for a soldier to know why wars happen and how to avoid them. Theory, too.”

 

“That’s amazing, it’s like even in Heaven, they have human concerns.”

 

“Yes, it’s a bit like that. But of course, their learning capacities are better, faster, and they can memorize everything. Then, Jonghyun started learning to become a real soldier, he learned how to handle every single weapon until he found his speciality.”

 

“Which is ?”

 

“Sword. He told me that the three highest specialities are the sword, the bow and the trident.”

 

“Wow, I would have never guessed they use tridents.”

 

“Me neither. There are also axes, spears and hammers. Oh, I almost forgotten : it doesn’t matter if you’re a male or a female, as long as your destiny says you’re a future soldier, you enter the host no matter what.”

 

“That’s pretty cool ! And what are the other paths ?”

 

“There are two more, since every path has one of the Archangels as the _teacher_. So, Michael teaches how to become a soldier, Gabriel teaches how to become a guardian angel and Raphael teaches how to become a traveller like him.”

 

“Amazing…”

 

 

Key smiled as he noticed the ginger boy’s dreamy eyes. Sure, it wasn’t the kind of things they teach you at religious classes… The real history was barely different but some details couldn’t be known by humans, and to be honest, it was a relief. The mystery behind the angels’ life was worth believing. 

 

As they were still talking, the fire in the hearth started crackling and both slaves turned their heads towards it until a huge silhouette of fire got out of it. In no time, Heechul was there, in his infernal form, making Taemin jump on his feet with fear — he wasn’t used to it. Noticing him, the Lord laughed out loud and turned back into his human form.

 

 

“Better, Taemin ?” He asked with a smirk on the lips. “You like me more this way, don’t you ?”

 

“Y-Yes, I do.” The young human nodded.

 

“How was your meeting, Master Heechul ?” Key immediately asked, as was his habit, without looking up from his sewing.

 

“Disappointing, as always, but funny. That angel fore sure is brave, but bravery is for fools. You better make him talk soon because my patience is about to reach its limit.”

 

“I’ll do my best, Master Heechul. May I go now ?”

 

“Yeah, just move already.”

 

 

Key put his work on the table before standing up, walking to the other side of the room where the canes were hanging to their hooks, and he grabbed the one he was used to use under his master’s eyes. Without saying anything, he took place in the middle of the rug, clearing his throat.

 

Both Taemin and Heechul stared at him as he pronounced “Jonghyun’s cell” and disappeared in a blaze of powerful flames. He seemed so used to it that he had almost developed the same dignity than his master when vanishing by being surrounded by fire. But that time, he hadn't hidden his smile.

 

The ginger boy was about to go back to his work when the Lord of Darkness called him, holding his collar in the hands.

 

 

“Master Heechul…?” He asked as he stood up, going to him without waiting a single second.

 

“I have a mission for you.”

 

 

Heechul said those words while tying the collar around his slave’s neck, and when he briefly explained what was the mission exactly, Taemin almost fainted with fear.

 

 

 

_____________________

 

 

 

Jonghyun was covered with blood and lying on his side when Key arrived in the cell, immediately running and kneeling next to him as he put his hand on his cheek. The angel’s breath was heavy and sounded as if his lungs had been crushed, and his face was stained with bruises. Looking at his body, the slave quivered : Lucifer had really played this time, he had taken it out on him.

 

While caressing his dirty hair, the human whispered some reassuring words to Jonghyun, telling him he was back to him, and slightly joking about the fact that the strange halo of light was still surrounding him even though he was in such a bad state.

 

In no time, the angel’s wounds closed by themselves, and Key helped him to sit, then to stand. Their ritual began, and as soon as the prisoner felt good enough to speak, they started to talk about themselves to each other — mostly Jonghyun talking about him since the slave couldn’t remember anything.

 

 

“Key…” He suddenly asked when the human was busy cleaning his legs, both of them sitting on the floor.

 

“What is it ?”

 

“When we met… I don’t know if you remember but you told me you ended up here because you sold your soul to resuscitate your loved one.”

 

“Yes, correct.”

 

“But you never told me more about that. You told me that was a dead story, to use your words. And—”

 

“You want me to tell you the end of the story ?”

 

 

Key looked up, and Jonghyun almost regretted to have insinuated he wanted that, indeed, because he noticed the human’s eyes being filled with… pain. This story seemed to have broken him in pieces, and the angel knew that one of the only two memories he had from his human life was the day he sold his soul.

 

And even if he hadn’t told him, he had guessed that the second memory was the day he had fallen in Hell. Because Lucifer loved to play this game : buying souls but leaving some conditions, so the human would only join him after a while, when he wouldn’t expect it. It was sadism, it was the Lord of Hell.

 

 

“You don’t have to.” Jonghyun said with his soft and deep voice. “It’s not even about curiosity… I just want to know every single detail about you I can.”

 

“Fine… I’ll tell you. After all, this is a dead story, it won’t harm me anymore.”

 

 

Key cleared his throat and lowered his eyes, then his head, softly rubbing the angel’s left calf as he remembered that day he felt the floor open under his feet, only letting him see one thing before being engulfed by darkness.

 

 

“As I already told you…” He started talking. “I sold my soul for love. You know the first story, my boyfriend’s drowning, the pact I signed for him to live again. But what I haven’t told you is that Master accorded me a deferment.”

 

“He usually does that, doesn’t he ?” Jonghyun asked, keeping a low but extremely sweet and warm voice.

 

“Yes, it’s a part of his play. So, the pact itself was about resuscitating my boyfriend, but the condition of my descent into hell, literally… was about a matter of time. It’s not even Master who decided when I would join him. It's my boyfriend.”

 

 

The angel frowned, slowly leaning his head on the side to show his wonder and also his attention. The human was speaking with monotonous voice and tone, and it was kind of heartbreaking.

 

 

“I don’t understand, did he know you had sold your soul for him ?” Jonghyun asked again.

 

“No, he didn’t. Trust me, if he had known and had still done this to me, I would be here with my mind filled with anger, not sadness.” Key replied, sighing. “He only thought I had saved him. But Master made the pact this way : he made him come back from the dead, and I would be allowed to stay with him… until he would dump me.”

 

“Oh…”

 

“Yes. You know, I remember his name. Nam Woohyun. But I don’t remember mine, isn’t it ironic ? I’m condemned to live forever only knowing the name of the one who sent me here.”

 

“Curses aren’t made for people to enjoy them… And so… he dumped you.”

 

“Yes, he did. Actually, when Master told me this condition… I laughed at him. I laughed at the Devil, because Woohyun and I were _fiancés_. We were supposed to fly to Europe together to get married, since we can’t in our country. We were supposed to get married so I was sure he couldn’t dump me. Well… It was until he met that chick at his work.”

 

“Chick ?”

 

“Chick. And I’m being polite. A new co-worker, a gorgeous woman indeed. He dumped me for her. The last thing I saw was him, turning his back on me after he told me that it was over, and joining her. Then, the floor opened under me. And here I am.”

 

 

Jonghyun pursed his lips together. This was the worst curse ever, because Key’s fall hadn’t been due to himself nor to the Lord of Darkness : it had been due to the object of the soul’s sale itself. It was like the worst betrayal ever, the human had saved someone from death by selling his soul, and in return, this someone had literally signed his fall.

 

The angel stared at the human, who sniffed as he finished cleaning him. Standing up, he threw the sponge in the bucket and caught the clean cloth before kneeling before the prisoner again.

 

 

“Please, wait.” Jonghyun whispered when Key was about to pass the cloth’s collar above his head.

 

 

The slave interrupted his move and looked at the angel. Their eyes were on the same level, Key being on his knees between Jonghyun’s sitting legs. Their bodies were extremely close, so close they could hear each other’s heartbeat, smell each other’s skin, feel each other’s warmth.

 

And that strange but soothing warmth embraced them again.

 

 

“Wait.” The angel said, staring at his eyes. “I’m really sorry I didn't answer your call, when your boyfriend died.”

 

“W-What…? No, Jonghyun, it’s not your fault.” Key answered, instinctively putting his hand on the other male’s cheek. “You couldn’t have known, and it wasn’t your role to come.”

 

“In a way, it was. I am an angel, my destiny is to protect humans, and so, to protect you. By _I_ , I meant my people. If we had answered you, you would be living happily today.”

 

“But I’m happy…”

 

“Are you ? Key, stop telling nonsense, you’re in Hell and Lucifer is using and fucking you whenever he wants.”

 

 

The slave widened his eyes and couldn’t help but laugh a bit ; it was the first time Jonghyun was using a swear word, and it was really strange.

 

 

“Yes, he does.” He stated. “But… I’m happy when I’m here.”

 

“What do you mean…?”

 

“I mean that my life in Hell is a nightmare. Even when I’m with Taemin, I’m suffering because that poor boy deserved better, because he’s living in a constant fear. I’m taking it on myself to suffer from violence with Master, physical violence and sexual violence, because I don’t want him to endure it. I love Taemin so much, and everything I’m enduring is for him.”

 

“And…?”

 

“So I’m not happy when I’m over there. I’m sad, hurt, I’m feeling remorseful, it’s a constant bad state even though I don’t show it. But… since the first day I came here, since the day I met you… I found the meaning of happiness again.”

 

“Key…”

 

“I’m happy when I come here, I’m happy when I’m with you, when we talk together, when… when I touch you… when you kiss me… when there is this _thing_ that surrounds us even though we don’t know what it is… I feel so good when I’m with you and I want it to never stop… But you’re an angel and I’m just—”

 

“Just kiss me, be quiet and kiss me…”

 

 

Without hesitating a single second, Key dropped the piece of cloth he was holding and held Jonghyun’s cheeks as he made their lips collide. Both males kissed with passion and their heartbeat was threatening to make their ribcage explode. It was clumsy, messy and desperate, their breaths making one.

 

But soon, the angel opened his eyes as he felt the lips against his trembling. As he broke the kiss, Key lower a bit his head, biting his lip as tears were escaping his closed eyes. Without saying anything, Jonghyun leaned his head on to make their foreheads meet ; it was the only physical contact he could make to comfort the human.

 

Key didn’t know why he was crying, it was a huge mess of feelings assaulting him at the same time.

 

It was about joy to be there, kissing Jonghyun, but also about sadness because he could never really enjoy it.

 

It was about lack of understanding because he didn’t know what was happening to him, he thought it was growing love that was consuming him but it was so strong he wasn’t sure of it.

 

It was about fear, fear to lose his angel to Lucifer.

 

It was about pain and need. The pain of Jonghyun being unable to touch him, and the need for him to be able to.

 

 

“Fuck this shit…” The human suddenly said as he stood up to go to the cell’s door, locking themselves and grabbing the key before coming back to the prisoner.

 

 

Under Jonghyun’s eyes, he kneeled again and tried the key on the metal bracelet holding the angel’s left wrist. It was a desperate gesture, and it was, once again, heartbreaking.

 

 

“Key, it won’t work…”

 

 

His words died in the prisoner’s throat when a _clac_ resounded in the cell, the bracelet opening and falling on the floor. Both males stared at the now free wrist, the reddish and bloody mark circling it slowly fading as the divine healing was doing its work. Without waiting more, Key grabbed Jonghyun’s other wrist and made the second bracelet suffer the same fate as its twin.

 

Gaping, the angel slowly moved his arms to make them getting close to each other, and he stared at his free hands, making them move. 

 

 

“H-How…” He tried to ask, still in disbelief.

 

“One key is enough to open everything in Hell… Lucifer’s master key…” The human said as he threw away the aforesaid key on the floor. “It’s one of his tricks, since even the most reasonable person would think that it would need different keys for different things…”

 

“Oh my…”

 

 

Jonghyun stared at his hands for a long time, then he looked up towards Key, who was looking at him with his hands on his own tights. And then, the physical need between them, that powerful bond, exploded. The angel grabbed the human’s face and made him come closer to him to kiss him full on the lips.

 

With a relieved sigh, Key embraced the angel’s neck with his arms and gave him his kiss back as their bodies were fiercely meeting. Jonghyun let his hands go down from the cheeks to the neck, then to the shoulders and the throat… Without letting his human’s lips go, he discovered his body with his hands, with almost desperate gestures as if he had waited for so long for it.

 

And actually, he had waited for long.

 

What happened next happened without them really controlling it, Key breaking the kiss to remove his clothes before he held Jonghyun’s cheeks to kiss him again, the angel holding him by the waist, close to him. Their bodies were two blazes, their skin was burning them but the contact they made was kind of refreshing but also burning them more. 

 

They shivered and sighed in harmony, kissing with passion and soon discovering something else, something the human already knew about but not the angel.

 

Pleasure.

 

As they lied on the cell’s floor, Jonghyun’s hands never leaving Key’s body, their lips barely leaving each other, they made their bodies make one, their breath, sighs and moans being one. The human was teaching everything related to pleasure to the angel, it was both rough and delicate, both wild and sweet, and that bond that was embracing us made everything feel better than ever.

 

 

“J-Jonghyun…” The slave whispered between two moans as he was delighted by something he had never known before.

 

“Show me, kiss me… Fly with me…”

 

 

The angel’s voice had changed, it was husky and terribly attractive. The movements of their bodies on the floor was only accompanied by the noise of the metal harness that was holding Jonghyun’s wings back, and they could both feel that they were begging to be set free.

 

But Key was too busy to grab the key, too far away from him, so they ignore that pressing need and kept discovering the joys of body pleasure, sharing and kissing everything they could. They never separated once, living everything together as if something was tying them, body against body, preventing them to stop any physical contact.

 

The cell was immersed in a new warmth that was contrasting with the cold atmosphere of before, and this warmth could be felt from outside, behind the locked door.

 

Behind the locked door, where a boy with a black collar and ginger hair was standing, his ear pressed against the metal, sweating and almost crying with fear.

 

 

“Hyung, no…”

 

 

 

 

✝


	8. I'll save you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING : VIOLENCE → triggering scene will be put between two * so you can skip it and read a short summary sentence.
> 
> Reminder: this is NOT a death fic.

_**7\. I'll save you** _

 

 

 

“Maybe you should go now.”

 

 

With his head resting on the angel’s muscular chest, Key let a deep sigh out before looking up. They had been in this position for such a short time but he had to go back to his master already… Resting on his forearm, the slave straightened a bit and, with his other hand, he softly moved blonde bangs away from Jonghyun’s sweaty forehead.

 

 

“I wish I could stay longer.” He whispered. “Now I’m really addicted to you.”

 

“We will meet again, you know it. But please don’t make Lucifer wait for you, I don’t want him to hurt you.” The prisoner answered as he put his still free hand on his lover’s cheek, the latter covering it with his own.

 

“Jonghyun… we need to run away…”

 

“I know, but how ? We still don’t have any plan.”

 

“What if… if we just go without any plan ? I can open this door, I can free you and also make us teleport with that cane.”

 

“Key, listen to me. I’m a soldier, I can consequently tell you that rusting headlong without anything planned is a really bad idea. You never left his room, how can you think you can face the outside of Hell ?”

 

“You’re right…”

 

 

Jonghyun slightly smiled, staring at the human with his golden orbs. He couldn’t tell how many time they spent together, himself learning about that thing he would have never imagined to do one day. It had been… magical. He was still feeling the bond between them embracing his body, it felt like a soft and warm breeze caressing his skin as long as Key was there with him.

 

He had seen stars, earlier. But the most shining one he had seen was the slave himself, who had been literally sparkling under him. His milky skin had quickly started gleaming with sweat and that aura he had around him had seemed to brighten even more. It had been as if they had been surrounded by light, themselves being enhanced by their glowing skins and glimmering eyes.

 

But more than that, the angel had felt something extremely unusual when they had… made love ? Was it the good expression to use ? He couldn’t say it, because the things he had felt sounded so much stronger than what humans call _love_. It had been as if both their bodies had made one, becoming complete for a moment ; and the strangest thing was that Jonghyun could have sworn that, when they had reached that intense shared climax, it had been like his heart had been missing something for all his life until then. 

 

Yes, that was it. The angel’s heart must have been missing a part before, and now that he had made one with the slave, it was complete. 

 

He felt complete.

 

And this was making the separation even more difficult, not to say physically painful.

 

 

“I don’t care. Let’s run away tonight.” Key suddenly say as he sat up, staring at the other male.

 

“Do you really want to do it ?” Jonghyun asked, slightly raising his head so he could make eye contact with the human. “It’s dangerous down there.”

 

“Yes. Yes it is. But wherever I will go with you, nothing will reach me. No flame, no monster, no pain… nothing. Let’s escape together, Jonghyun… and if we have to die in that fucking place, I will be glad. I will be glad because I will die with you, in your arms. Even if you survive, I will die a happy man because you will be the last thing I’ll see before closing my eyes forever.”

 

“You won’t die. I won’t let you die.”

 

“So… will you follow me ?”

 

“Yes, I will follow and protect you. Whatever we meet on our way, I’ll never let anything hurt you.”

 

 

The human smiled and leaned on the angel to graze his lips with his. They were still warm and swollen from their last kiss, enough to turn him on once again. But he had to leave, he had stayed in the cell for too long already.

 

Straightening up, he caught his clothes and quickly put them on before gathering everything he had brought with him as usual. He then frowned as he picked the two metal bracelets up, looking at Jonghyun. Without saying a word and only offering him a reassuring smile, the angel stood up and joined him as he handed him his wrists.

 

The cuffs closed and imprisoned the angel again with a cold sound that resounded in the cell, making Key shiver. Since his lover couldn’t touch him anymore, he bit his lip to prevent himself from breaking down, and his hand softly caressed the tanned skin. Jonghyun closed his eyes and sightly tilted his head on the side to press his skin against the human’s hand. 

 

This gentle move almost crushed the slave’s heart into pieces at the idea he had to leave. He could already feel the invisible bond around them fade away, and as he stepped backwards to catch the cane and the bucket, he trembled because of the sudden cold that ran down his spine. 

 

 

“I’ll come back to you tonight.” He said, looking back to the prisoner. “I will be with Taemin and we will free your brother before escaping.”

 

“Please be careful when you leave Lucifer’s room.” Jonghyun said, the other male nodding.

 

“Wait for me…”

 

 

Key closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before he called for his master’s quarters, flames surrounding him until the cell disappeared around him.

 

 

 

 

 

Once his feet touched the bloody red rug of the living room, the human sighed, feeling dizzy. Even after days using this method of travelling from one place to another one, it would still make his head turn for some seconds. Bringing his hand to his forehead, he breathed in and out for a moment before he fell able to open his eyes.

 

The first person he saw was Taemin, sitting on the huge armchair’s arm, looking at him with inexpressive eyes. And next to him, comfortably installed with his legs crossed, Lucifer was staring at him with a smile on the lips, his glass of alcohol in the hand.

 

 

“You arrived right on time, Key.” He said with his mesmerizing voice, making the brown liquid turn in the glass.

 

“Did I, Master Heechul ?” The slave answered, raising his eyebrows. “I’m sorry for the time I took to come back, he was really talkative today. But it’s a good thing, we’re near our goal.”

 

“Oh, I know that already. I’m not doubting about your capacities to make the enemy completely trust you. But right now I have to go somewhere and I want Taemin and you to come with me. I think it’s time for both of you to see another side of your master.”

 

“Well… I’m ready, Master Heechul. Where do we go ?”

 

“You’ll discover it in no time.”

 

 

Saying this, Lucifer drank his glass in one go and put it on the coffee table before standing up, immediately imitated by Taemin. The eldest slave joined his friend and adjusted his own clothes before their master put his hands on their nape. Maybe he had just dreamed it, but Key felt a strong pressure against his that made him make a face before they were all surrounded by powerful red flames.

 

In less than a second, the warm colors of the quarters let way to a place the slaves had never seen before. It was a huge and in length room, made of grey stones. When his dizziness faded away, Key opened his eyes and raised his eyebrows : he was in front of a platform with a phenomenal throne on.

 

The immense chair was all black, and its back was sculpted to look like a brazer. The part where his master should sit was covered with a bloody red cushion, certainly made of velvet, while the armrests were thick and with a spike shaped end. 

 

It was certainly made for Lucifer when he was in his real form, not his tiny human one. But still, Heechul let his slaves’ nape go and walked between them to reach his throne, sitting on it while crossing his legs and letting his arms rest. That was an amazing and powerful sight : even under his human appearance, the throne seemed to be up to his magnificence.

 

His dark, dangerous magnificence.

 

It didn’t take too much time for Key to understand where they were.

 

 

“The Throne Room…” He whispered for himself and for Taemin, standing next to him without moving as they both stared at their master. “The room where Master…”

 

“Executes important prisoners.” 

 

 

The raven haired human’s heart missed a beat when his young friend ended his sentence, confirming his doubts. But what literally shook him both inside and outside was Heechul’s way to look at him ; his eyes were black, his pupils and his irises making one like the deepest shadow ever… he was the Darkness. 

 

And the dark veins that were starting to be drawn under his lower eyelids were enough to show that he was boiling inside with anger. 

 

 

“Fine, now that we’re here… Key, where are we ?” He asked, his voice resounding in the whole room, powerful, loud and deep.

 

“W-We are in the Throne Room, Master…” The slave said, his voice trembling as he instinctively lowered his head.

 

“Exactly. And what is this room for ?”

 

“It’s used to receive important guests, Master… a-and… for the important prisoners’ death sentence to be applied by Yourself…”

 

“Correct again. Now I’ll ask both of you to come next to my throne. One on each side, and don’t turn over unless I command you to.”

 

 

Gulping, the slaves climbed the stone stairs and while Key was taking place on Lucifer’s left, the silent ginger boy walked to his right. They were still showing their back to the room, angst starting to invading their body and soul.

 

 

“Now, you can turn over.”

 

 

Obeying their master’s order, the humans discovered the Throne Room in its ensemble. And Key almost let a scream escaping his throat.

 

In front of them, forced to kneel on the cold stone, were the two captive angels. Jonghyun had his arms stretched out in his back, held tight by two of the Furies so he couldn’t move, while the third one had her blade on his throat and her hand on his mouth, clasping his jaw. Key grew pale when he saw his eyes, the golden color slowly turning to brown as a sign he was suffering from the grips.

 

Next to him was his brother, Jinki, held by some awful demons as his mouth was still gagged and both his body and wings surrounded by chains. He was strangely calm, looking at Lucifer without batting an eye, and Key didn’t wonder why his destiny had been to become a soldier.

 

The Devil cleared his throat and finally stood up, slowly walking down the stairs with his arms behind his back.

 

 

“Well, well, well…” He said. “What a particular situation we have today. Two angels in the Throne Room, where executions are made.”

 

“M-Master…! You told me I would have more time…!” Key tried to stop him, his eyes tearing as he noticed his angel looking at him in a way he had never done before. He was trying to calm him with his look, to tell him everything was going to be fine. “Please, I just need a week—”

 

“Be quiet, Key, or I will kill you and you’ll never see your little angel again.”

 

 

Heechul had turned over, his eyes flaming red and with a terrible anger expression on the face. The slave gasped and bit his lip so hard it started bleeding. On the other side of the throne, he could guess that Taemin was trembling with fear, and he wanted to hide him from all this cruelty.

 

The Devil started wandering again between the angels, speaking loudly.

 

 

“I am really disappointed, today.” He said. “I was peacefully drinking in my quarters, making the most of a short break in my royal duties, and I was thinking that this situation was taking too long. Hate, dear, let him speak.”

 

 

Without being asked twice, the Fury withdrew her hand from Jonghyun’s month, who kept his lips closed but stared with defiance at his torturer. Heechul evilly laugh, looking at him with a smirk.

 

 

“So, you pitiful angel. Didn’t you have enough pain and scars those last weeks ?” He asked. “You’re still fighting against me ?”

 

“And I will until I die.” The prisoner spat, never breaking the eye contact.

 

“Wonderful ! Because it’s exactly why you’re here. Today, your brother will watch me kill you myself before taking your place in your cell until he talks. Today, I will annihil—”

 

“Master, no !”

 

 

The Devil stopped speaking when the scream resounded in the Throne Room, the voice being so familiar yet not as sweet as usual to his ears. Smirking, he straightened up and walked to stand behind Jonghyun, grabbing his hair to make him raise his head by force.

 

 

“Key ? You served me well, but you reached the time limit.” He said, staring at his slave as his free hand turned into a huge flaming and clawed paw. “He won’t be useful anymore.”

 

“No, please ! Please have mercy !” Key cried out as he ran down the stairs to fall on his knees before the angels. “Please, kill me instead !”

 

“Kill _you_ ?”

 

 

Heechul looked at him and bursted into a loud and evil laughter, letting Jonghyun go as the latter coughed before looking at his lover, his eyes filled with sorrow. 

 

 

“So this is it ?” Lucifer’s voice resounded again. “You confess you were trying to betray me for that… that thing with pigeon wings ?”

 

“M-Master, I swear I wasn’t trying—”

 

“LIAR ! Taemin, please, tell us what you heard a few minutes ago.”

 

 

Hearing these words, the raven haired slave grew paler than ever as he stopped breathing, slowly turning over his friend. The ginger boy’s whole body was trembling as words were trying to escape his throat, unsuccessfully. The only thing that was leaving his body was his tears.

 

 

“TALK !” Heechul commanded, making him jump with surprise and fear.

 

“I-I heard them… t-talking about escaping…” Taemin said with a sob.

 

“And before that ? What were they doing ? Were they drinking tea, Taemin ?”

 

“N-No…”

 

“Then what ?”

 

“Master please !” Key begged, only receiving a slap on his face that made him fall on the floor, Jonghyun trying to move towards him but being strongly held by the Furies.

 

“BE QUIET. TAEMIN WHAT WERE THEY DOING.”

 

“Th-They were making love…!”

 

 

When the young slave finally pronounced these words, silence fell on the room. For the first time since they were all brought there, Jinki closed his eyes, as if he was silently cursing his brother. But he didn’t seem angry, no. The only anger that could be felt was Lucifer’s ; he was literally boiling inside, so much that steam was escaping his body and his eyes had become red.

 

His lips trembling and with the burn of the slap on his cheek, Key sat up, panting and looking at his friend with despair, then at his master. Next to him, he could feel that Jonghyun was starting to get ready to fight… and nothing was good. It was only danger to come.

 

 

“So, you were making out with my enemy, Key ?” Heechul said, pointing at the angel while he stared at his slave. “You betrayed me and were planning to free him ? You, the fallen soul, the poor human who fell in my trap ? But who do you think you are to succeed in such a betrayal ? Do you think I’m stupid, Key ?”

 

“M-Master, I… I wanted…” The raven haired man started to say.

 

“You wanted to regain your freedom and live happily with him, right ? But you’re nothing, Key. You’re no one, you’re more insignificant than a speck of dust. You really thought he would follow you if you two escaped ? Angels don’t live on Earth, Key, he fooled you.”

 

“I didn’t !” Jonghyun shouted.

 

“Oh, you didn’t ? But you knew that once you would leave Hell, you would immediately teleport to Heaven, did you ? There was not a single chance you could have stayed on Earth with that whore. Tell him.”

 

“You’re lying.”

 

“Am I ? I am Satan, I am the King of this Realm and you’re in MY house. And Hell should be your home after the lie you told my slave to make him join you. Do you think Lucifer can’t know when you lie ?”

 

“J-Jonghyun…” Key whispered, looking at his lover with new tears running down his cheeks.

 

“Please, Key. Don’t trust him. I’m an angel, I can’t lie.” The prisoner said, staring at the human’s eyes. “I never lied to you, everything I told you, everything we shared was true. Don’t believe whatever Lucifer says, he is the liar here.”

 

“Then why didn’t you tell him that he would have lost you as soon as you would have passed the Door ?” Heechul laughed. 

 

“Because it’s a lie and Key will never trust you instead of me. He will choose me.”

 

 

Jonghyun’s determination was unfailing, unlike the human’s one. Key was feeling his heart beating so fast that he was breathing badly, only making his master laugh harder. 

 

 

“How cute is this.” The latter said, pretending to wipe his tears. “But you’re right, angel, he won’t choose me as long as you’re here.”

 

“Master… I’m begging you…” The human said, his voice staying stuck in his throat.

 

“You disobeyed me, Key. And more than that, you conspired against me. _You_ deserve death sentence, just as your damn angel buff. But see ? I won’t kill you, nor him.”

 

“W-What…?”

 

“I wouldn’t be Lucifer if I killed you right away. No. You deserve to suffer, to feel guilty for eternity. And I know exactly how to make both of you suffer without killing you.”

 

 

 

**_*_ **

 

Without letting his slave and the prisoners think and understand what he had in mind, Lucifer’s body disappeared as flames surrendered it. Both angels frowned, not sure about what was happening, but Key suddenly straightened up. He knew his master too well to know that he was going to reappear… and that moment would be the worst.

 

The last words he had pronounced resounded in the slave’s mind, and he widened his eyes with shock and fear before he turned his head towards the throne, trying to stand up.

 

 

“TAEMIN !”

 

 

He shouted with all his strength, but it was too late. Flames appeared behind the ginger boy, and before he could move nor answer his elder’s call, his upper body suddenly jolted forwards. The angelic face froze with widened eyes, and a trail of dark, red blood escaped his throat through his lips, making him cough.

 

 

“H-Hyung…”

 

 

Taemin pronounced this word before his master pierced his chest from end to end. And in the hand that was now coming out of the boy’s body, there was his bleeding and unmoving heart. Key screamed like he had never screamed before, and Lucifer removed his arm, the slave’s body staying still for a second before his eyes rolled back, his body falling on the stone like a puppet.

 

The Devil stepped over the corpse and stared at his slave before handing him the heart, dropping him on the floor. The bloody organ bounced several times towards the human, until he stopped right in front of him. His face white as a sheet, his eyes unable to look away from it, Key retched and found the strength to turn away to throw up.

 

The Throne Room was filled with only two sounds : sobs and coughs. The Devil was slowly walking down the stairs of the platform, ignoring his slave who had grabbed the heart and was crawling his best towards his friend’s body. One he got there, he cried and begged him to live, shook his body and, in a desperate gesture, tried to put his heart back at its place. 

 

But nothing worked. Taemin was gone. With tears running down his face and sobs never stopping, Key closed his friend’s eyes and held his face, caressing his cheeks and soiling them with his bloody hands. 

 

 

“He did nothing wrong.” Jonghyun spoke out, staring at Heechul. “He obeyed your orders, he didn’t deserve to have an end like that.”

 

“Oh, should I apologize ?” The Devil replied, pretending to be touched. “But if he’s dead, it’s because of you two, remember that.”

 

“No. He was just a pawn you used without any mercy.”

 

“I said you would suffer without being killed. And the Devil keeps this kind of promises. Now it’s your turn to suffer.”

 

 

Saying this, Heechul turned his head towards the demons who were still holding the angel’s brother, and he only nodded. 

 

Under Jonghyun’s horrified eyes, two of the monstrous creatures forced Jinki to lean on while two other grabbed each a wing. What happened next was fast : ignoring the other prisoner screams and furious gestures, Lucifer nodded once again. In less than a second, both demons put their dirty feet on the angel’s back to transfer their weight on it, and tore the wings off.

 

Behind his gag, the hurt angel gasped loudly, but didn’t scream. He strongly closed his eyes and clenched his fists while his naked back was covered with blood. Two long and bleeding wounds had now replaced his wings, but Jinki was controlling his pain the best he could, panting and sweating, without moving at all.

 

He was waiting for the next thing to happen.

 

But nothing came.

 

Instead, the demons let him go and even removed his chains and gag, his body falling on the floor. 

 

 

“Now, your brother is just a human.” Heechul said as he kneeled before Jinki, staring at his back, then at the wings that had been thrown on the floor. “I could have killed him too. But it’s better this way.”

 

“You bastard ! Just put an end to his suffering, act like a man !” Jonghyun shouted, trying to reach his brother but being held too strongly by the Furies.

 

“A man ? I’m not a man, you stupid bird. I’m Lucifer. Do you know why I won’t kill him ?”

 

 

Heechul stood up and approached Jonghyun, staring at his eyes.

 

 

“Now, if you try to escape, and succeed… I don’t know how but let’s imagine it.” He said with a deep voice. “You’ll never see your brother again, and you’ll live in your shitty realm knowing you left him down there without any possibility to get him back.”

 

 

**_*_ **

 

_**[ If you didn't read: Lucifer decided to punish Key and Jonghyun, he killed Taemin to make Key suffer and turned Jinki into a human by tearing his wings off, without killing him after so he could never go back to Heaven.]** _

 

 

In a rush of rage, Jonghyun tried to jump on his enemy, but the three women pulled him with so much strength he fell backwards. He tried to escape their grip but with his hands, feet and wings tied in those metal things, it was hopeless.

 

Heechul smirked and turned over, taking a silk tissue out of his jacket to wipe his bloody hands. His eyes fell on his slave, who was still holding and shaking his friend’s body.

 

 

“Furies, bring the angel back to his prison and do what you have to do.” He commanded. “Demons, lock Key with our new human prisoner in a free cell. I’m not done with him.”

 

 

The women smirked and immediately dragged Jonghyun, who tried to avoid it by endlessly moving. He could see his brother being half-conscious and lifted by the demons on a side, and Key on the other side, unable to move from Taemin’s body.

 

 

“KEY !” He shouted, but the human didn’t look at him, he was like dead inside and let the other demons take him away. “I WILL SAVE YOU !”

 

 

The angel’s screams kept resounding in the Throne Room until the Furies left it, and once he ended up alone, Heechul inhaled deeply. He could feel his power being empowered because of the fear and pain he had made his prisoners suffer ; it was the only way for him to remain powerful, by making others be in pain or scared.

 

He would feed from that, and that short moment had given him enough strength and power for the entire week. With a smirk, he made a hand gesture and his slave’s body vanished before himself disappeared.

 

 

 

_____________________

 

 

 

Key couldn’t guess how many days he had spent in his cell. He had lost track of time and had barely eaten since he had ended up here, with his wrists locked in some metal bracelets, fixed to the wall. In reality, he had been there for more than two weeks, sitting with his arms stretched and bent on either side of his weak body, against the stone.

 

The days looked all the same. He was remaining still, head lowered and with no strength, crying his friend’s murder. Lucifer had got it right : as the human he was, he was feeling terribly guilty. When Taemin had appeared in his Hell-life, that day, following his master and being introduced as the new personal slave, Key had felt happy.

 

He had thought that he wouldn’t be alone anymore, and he had immediately decided to be an older brother and a protector to this young boy with ginger hair. He had taught him everything he knew about that realm and its rules, he had helped him with his daily tasks until he could do them on his own. And more than that, he had protected him from Lucifer’s punishments.

 

Each time Taemin had made a mistake, even a small one, Key had begged their master to punish him instead, making him believe that it was because _he_ hadn’t taught him things properly. The boy had always felt bad about it but he had made so much efforts he hadn’t had to be punished anymore. 

 

And now, he had been killed. He had been killed because of him, because he had… fallen in love with the prisoner he was suppose to trick. But he hadn’t asked for it ! It had just happened, he couldn’t have done anything ! He couldn’t even understand what really was that thing between Jonghyun and him… but at the moment, it was hurting him twice worse.

 

Not only was he suffering because he had lost his young protected because of his own mistakes, but his master had played an horrible trick on him since the day he had been thrown in this cell. He had put his collar back around his neck, and Taemin’s collar was now around Jonghyun’s neck, both pieces being like connected to each other.

 

So, Key could hear his lover being beaten and tortured each time Lucifer decided to. And it was more painful than everything, hearing his screams, hearing the whip and blades’ sounds, the hits… 

 

Jinki couldn’t handle it either. But unlike the slave, he was _physically_ suffering : the wounds in his back weren’t healing properly because he wasn’t an angel anymore. That had been the only mercy the Devil had had about it, he was sending someone every three days to treat a bit the cuts. But they were in Hell, the cure couldn’t be fast, it was actually quite the opposite.

 

But the ex-angel’s pain was also mental, because he had to deal with human thoughts, human feelings. An angel wasn’t busy with all the things a simple human would deal with every day of his life. To adapt to this new kind of life was hard, and Jinki would often release his pains by screaming.

 

Sometimes, when he was half-conscious enough, Key would tell him some comforting words to help him handling it, advising him thanks to his own experience. And the other male was a good listener, even though it remained difficult. With the days passing, the mental pain was reducing but it was always like a hit when the slave’s collar was starting to make him hear Jonghyun.

 

That day, the torture had just ended and the human had lowered his head, tears rolling down his cheeks but no sound escaping his mouth. He was weak, he hadn’t eaten for days and even if in Hell, your body couldn’t gain or lose fat, any human or former human could feel the frailty due to malnutrition.

 

Key couldn’t move, he couldn’t speak because his throat was dry and sore, and he could barely breathe. He was just letting himself die… without being able to. It was like an endless waiting until Lucifer would deign to finally annihilate him.

 

He was only waiting for his annihilation to come, he knew it was going to happen. He just didn’t know when.

 

 

“Key.” The former angel’s voice called him. “Can you hear me ?”

 

 

The slave slowly nodded without looking up, his bangs falling on his pale forehead and tired eyes.

 

 

“It’s gonna be fine. My brother will survive, he’s strong.”

 

“J-J… Jong…” Key whispered, coughing in pain when his throat hurt him.

 

“Yes, Jonghyun, if you wish. He’s gonna be alright, I promise you.”

 

 

The human was about to answer, or at least to try to, but he started choking and having difficulties to breathe. His collar was clasping his neck and he raised his head against the wall, his mouth wide opened as he tried to breathe.

 

_Finally_ …

 

Huge red flames surrounded him, and a second after, Jinki was alone in the cell. He lowered his eyes, understanding that the time for the second slave had come too.

 

 

When the brazer threw him on the quarters floor, Key was too weak to stand up. He felt his collar being loosened without any hands doing it, and he caught his breath again with delight. His sight was blurry and his whole body was sore since it hadn’t moved for weeks. Half-opening his eyes, he noticed one of his wrists being circled by a red and dirty wound because of the bracelets, but he couldn’t care less.

 

He gasped when his hair was grabbed from behind, making him stand up. Heechul appeared in front of him, his eyes flaming with the same anger than that day in the Throne Room. 

 

 

“Here we meet again, Key.” He said. “Too bad it’s for something radical… I will kinda miss you.”

 

 

The slave whined when the pressure on his hair tightened, and he was thrown back on the floor or against a wall, once, twice, thrice… Panting with his body soon being covered with bruises, he closed his eyes when his master lifted him by the throat.

 

Now, he was going to die. And while he was waiting for the last gesture to annihilate him, his mind was sending him the image of an angel with dyed hair and soft golden eyes, smiling at him and calling him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jonghyun was lying on his cell’s floor, catching his breath back as the Furies had just left him in his own blood, just as usual. Since the Throne Room’s scene, his torture had become more frequent and way more sadistic, and even his angelic healing capacities had difficulties to close his wounds fast.

 

With his eyes closed, he was whispering reassuring words, hoping that the collar he had around his neck was always connected to Key’s one so he could comfort him about his state. But that would have been too generous from Lucifer, so he was talking to himself in the end.

 

He didn’t know how much time he stayed like this, until a familiar sound came to his ears : flames, followed by a key in its hole. Even though he was getting a worst torture, the Devil was still hating it when it was messy. So he was still sending someone to clean him, to replace Key.

 

Steps came to him and he heard the slave kneeling next to him, putting his hands behind his shoulders to help him sitting up. Opening his eyes, Jonghyun frowned before looking at the one replacing his lover for two weeks. It had been a shock when he had seen him after the first _session_ , but now it was kind of reassuring to see the long ginger hair and the childish face.

 

 

“Can you move…?” Taemin asked. “I will clean the floor before cleaning you, there is so much blood this time…”

 

“It’s okay, Taemin, don’t start crying…”

 

 

The task was really difficult to handle for the boy, but he had no choice. Jonghyun slowly moved to lean against the cell’s wall, and he stared at the slave doing his work on the stone, thinking about how Lucifer had tricked them all…

 

 

_Two weeks earlier._

 

 

_Jonghyun was still spitting blood on the floor, his crushed organs having troubles to go back to their normal state. His torturers had left his cell more than ten minutes before but they had beaten him so bad, worse than the previous times, that his angelic healing wasn’t as fast as usual._

 

_But his pain wasn’t only physical. His soul was also being tortured by the knowledge that Key was suffering alone in his own cell, and that he wouldn’t come to clean him after what he had just endured. Lucifer had commanded his Furies to lock him back to his cell, and those poisonous women hadn’t waited a single second to hurt him once again._

 

_And now here he was, lying on his side and waiting for his lover to come to him. But he wouldn’t. Jonghyun would stay alone in this cold place, without the human’s warmth and smile anymore. His heart was making him suffer more than his recent wounds, he was feeling empty and it was like the essential organ had been tore in two pieces._

 

_He was lacking a piece again, and he was feeling cold. The worst was that he would always feel this way, until he would be tortured again. But then it would come back. It would be a vicious circle that would last forever, because he would never talk._

 

_Coughing, Jonghyun started to laugh._

 

_He was such in a bad state that he was now having hallucinations. He had just heard this familiar sound of flames behind the door, then a key turning in its hole, announcing that Key had arrived. He was even hearing steps coming to him, and the worst thing he felt was the warm and small hand on his shoulder._

 

 

_“J-Jonghyun…?”_

 

 

_A voice had just resounded in his mind… How cruel it was ! Sending him visions like that ! Gathering the poor amount of strength he had, the angel turned his body towards the illusion and tried to hit it… but his hand met something hard. Like a real body._

 

 

_“Ouch ! Why do you hit me ? Did you hit Key hyung too ? Ouch…”_

 

_“W-What the…”_

 

 

_Jonghyun opened his eyes and his hurt heart missed a beat. In front of him, in the flesh, was Taemin. The ginger boy, Key’s friend, Lucifer’s second slave… And he seemed extremely real. The angel blinked several times and shook his head before looking at him again._

 

 

_“T-Taemin…?”  He asked. “Is it you ?”_

 

_“Yes, it’s me. Please don’t hit me again.” The boy said. “I’m not here to hurt you.”_

 

_“But… how ?! You’re dead ! Lucifer killed you, I saw it ! K-Key was screaming and crying, you’ve been killed !”_

 

_“No, I wasn’t… please don’t panic, I will explain to you so stay still, alright ?”_

 

 

_Jonghyun stayed speechless, letting Taemin approach him again and clean him like Key used to before the sentence they had suffer. How was it possible ?!_

 

 

_“It was a trick… I couldn’t do anything.” The ginger boy said, sniffing because of the pain he was feeling since his friend wasn’t with him anymore. “When Master sent me to spy you with the collar, he heard everything and he made me come back right before Key hyung arrived in his turn. He told me to be quiet and to stay still in the bathroom or he would kill me… I was so afraid, I obeyed and stayed locked up there while Master and Key hyung were going somewhere… I heard my name too but I wasn’t in the living room…”_

 

_“You didn’t know anything…?” The angel asked. “I swear you were there in the Throne Room.”_

 

_“Not before Master came back… When I heard him, I got out of the bathroom and noticed he was alone. He… He told me that I had done a good job and that Key would be punished for what he had done against him. But… in the Throne Room… it wasn’t me, I wasn’t there… it was an illusion created by Master…”_

 

_“For God’s sake…”_

 

 

_Jonghyun let a deep sigh out, thinking about what had just happened a few moments ago. Lucifer had tricked them, using an illusion of Taemin to make Key break down. But it had seemed so real… the blood, the heart… even the scared expression in the boy’s eyes…_

 

_Everything had seemed too real. But nothing was. At least, nothing about Taemin’s murder…_

 

_Holy shit._

 

 

 

 

 

For the umpteenth time since he had taken the job, Taemin was rubbing Jonghyun’s back with the sponge. But the room was silent… the relationship between them wasn’t the same than with Key, and the angel had anyway commanded the ginger boy not to speak.

 

He had his collar on, it would be too dangerous for him to speak and he didn’t want to have someone being punished again for talking to him. So he was letting him clean him, sometimes asking questions that only required a nod as a reply. 

 

The sponge was sliding on his naked back, when it suddenly stopped. Jonghyun turned his head towards Taemin, and frowned : the boy was touching his collar, frowning too.

 

 

“Is something wrong ?” The angel asked, being reduced to silence by a hand gesture from the slave.

 

“I… I hear things but… it’s not normal.” The latter whispered.

 

“What is it ? Tell me.”

 

“I can usually only hear Master’s voice when he tells me to hurry but… right now I hear… I hear his voice, yes, but he’s not talking to me. It’s like I’m hearing him from a distance, but sometimes the voice comes closer… There are hit sounds too… I-I think he’s beating someone…”

 

“Beating ? You mean you can hear him hitting someone ?”

 

“Not hit, it’s like… It’s like he’s repeatedly throwing someone and… wait. Actually I think… I think my collar is connected to another one, and I’m hearing this person’s one…”

 

“But your collar is new, you can’t be connected to anyone right ?”

 

“Why do I hear you twice ? Wait, there is an echo, I hear you talking to me live and… and through your collar.”

 

“What ?”

 

 

Taemin frowned even more, trying to understand what was happening. It hit him when he heard a whine, with a very familiar voice.

 

 

“Oh my… I know what’s happening.” He said.

 

“What ? Tell me !”

 

“I don’t know how, but since you have my collar, you’re connected to Key hyung’s one. And mine is connected to any collar Master creates, but he usually takes mine off when you’re being tortured… so I can’t hear you nor Key hyung during these moments.”

 

“You mean we’re all connected ?”

 

“Yes. And… now I can hear you, but I think something went wrong with Key hyung’s collar, because I can hear him too.”

 

“You hear him ? What is he saying ?!”

 

“He’s not saying anything… He’s being beaten t-to death…”

 

“What ?!”

 

 

Jonghyun straightened up and started touching his collar, trying to find a button or whatever so he could hear too, but nothing happened.

 

 

“Goodness, I can’t hear anything !” Taemin suddenly said. “It’s like it was turned off !”

 

“What happened to Key ?!” The angel said, almost shouting.

 

“Master is with him and he’s hitting him ! He told me he was waiting for the good moment to… to annihilate him… oh no…”

 

“Taemin, you have to do something !”

 

“But I can’t ! I don’t have any powers here ! I only have that damn cane but even if I teleport over there, I can’t stop Master myself ! Oh my God, Key hyung…”

 

 

Jonghyun’s brain was working extremely fast, he was even panting while trying to find a way. Indeed, Taemin alone couldn’t do anything to save Key. So that was the reasons why he was feeling that pinching in his heart for some minutes !

 

_Fuck it !_

 

 

“Taemin, you have to free me.” He finally said.

 

“W-What…?” The ginger boy widened his eyes. “B-But I can’t, I…”

 

“You can. The door’s key is a master key. Taemin, free me.”

 

“He’s going to kill me if I do that…!”

 

“He’s going to kill Key if you don’t ! I will go with you over there and I will save him, and save you ! But you have to free me, and free my wings !”

 

“Y-Your wings…?”

 

“My strength comes from them ! I think I can beat Lucifer or at least knock him out if they’re free… Taemin !”

 

 

The ginger boy remained speechless for a second, but he frowned again when his collar seemed to be turned on again, and he heard his elder panting… hit by adrenaline, he threw the sponge away and grabbed the master key. With his hands trembling, he unlocked the bracelets around Jonghyun’s wrists and ankles, letting him stand up before going behind him.

 

There were seven damn lockets on the harness ! 

 

 

“Please hurry !” The angel begged.

 

“I’m doing as fast as I can !”

 

 

Taemin held his breath to prevent his hands from trembling too much, and he patiently unlocked every single locket. When the last one opened and fell on the floor, the ginger boy was suddenly thrown against the wall behind him. Raising his hand to the back of his head and whining, he opened his eyes to see what happened… and gasped.

 

In front of him, the harness was now on the floor, and powerful white wings were spread right under is eyes. Their snow color was a bit dusty because of the days they had spent in their prison, but once they moved a bit… it was like they healed. They suddenly recovered a shining, bright color, it was almost enlightening the room.

 

Jonghyun turned over and faced Taemin. The boy was about to hide his face because the angel was naked… but he wasn’t anymore. It was like once he had his wings freed, his divine powers had reappeared with them : he was shining, wearing a silver armor that seemed extremely light but unbreakable. Hanging to the belt, there was a sheath on the left and another one, smaller, on the right. The collar wasn't around his neck anymore, resting on the floor and broken.

 

He had a soldier of God in front of him.

 

 

“Now make us teleport !” Jonghyun said. “And once we’re over there, hide yourself. I don’t want you to be hurt. I will deal with Lucifer, just hide with Key, do you hear me ?”

 

“Y-Yes…”

 

 

Taemin nodded and ran to the cane, grabbing it with one hand and holding the angel’s arm with the other one.

 

 

“Master’s quarters !” He shouted, and flames surrounded both of them.

 

 

The cell vanished, and the stone walls and floor were replaced by wood, rugs and furnitures. Everything went extremely fast.

 

As soon as they touched the floor, both of them saw Lucifer offering his back to them, his hand around Key’s throat while the other one was becoming inflamed, ready to annihilate. Jonghyun let a raging scream out as he hurled himself on the enemy, making him fall and roll with him on the floor.

 

The human’s weak body was thrown away by the strength of the shock, and he coughed, almost falling into unconsciousness. Taemin ran to him and helped him to stand up, forcing him to walk until they hid behind the huge armchair. 

 

 

“I’m here, hyung… I’m here… Please be quiet, Jonghyun’s going to save us.” He whispered as he held his elder against him.

 

“T-Taemin…?” Key said with the same tone, slowly opening his eyes. “Taeminnie…?”

 

“Yes, it’s me… I’m not dead, hyung, it was a trick… I’m not dead, I’m with you, please just wait a bit… I freed Jonghyun, he’s going to save us.”

 

“Jonghyun…”

 

 

The raven haired human tried to speak but his wounds were too hard to handle, and he fell unconscious. Taemin hugged him tight, holding his head against his chest and praying for the angel to succeed, looking at him.

 

A few meters away from the armchair, Jonghyun had unsheathed his sword, and its blade was shining as he was trying to win over Lucifer’s double spike. He wasn’t letting the enemy breathe, endlessly attacking him with his weapon, but also his fists and wings. He growled when his arm was notched, but when his eyes caught Key’s face with his eyes closed, sticking out from behind the armchair, he was filled with a new kind of rage.

 

Screaming it out, he literally charged at Lucifer, avoiding his spike with flexibility and contouring him before grabbing with from behind both his arms around his throat. His powerful wings clasped him and held him tight, while the angel was trying to knock him out. But the Devil wasn’t letting himself being pushed around, trying to hit Jonghyun and to hurt his wings.

 

With a last raging scream, the angel finally found the right spot, and in a second, his arms broke Lucifer’s neck, making it turn over. He then let his body fall on the floor, ignoring the still open eyes, and ran to the slaves.

 

 

“Y-You killed him…!” Taemin said.

 

“No, it’s temporary. He’s like angels, he needs time to recover from a wound, and trust me, this one takes a lot to heal. We have to go.”

 

 

Saying this, Jonghyun softly took his unconscious lover in his arms, using his left wing bend around him so it could protect the wounded body. Taemin stared one last time at his master’s corpse, before he grabbed the angel’s arm and shouted the name of the second angel while tapping the floor with the cane.

 

And the three of them disappeared in a brazer of flames.

 

 

 

✝

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you understand why I told you it wasn't a death fic. I hope it didn't trigger you too much...


	9. Resurface

The cell’s door was opened with so much strength that its hinges broke and sent it flying against the opposite wall. As he jumped with surprise, Jinki winced because of the still harsh pain in his back, where his wings had been torn away. He was about to make the hugest effort to stand up and face his enemy, convinced that Lucifer was this time coming for him after he came for Key… but his eyes widened as he recognized the shine of an angelic armor.

 

Jonghyun rushed inside, his wings folded on his back to pass the door’s frame. He was welcomed by a smile from his brother, the former angel having kept the hope to see him again. But he frowned when he noticed what was looking like an unconscious body in the soldier’s arms, and a ginger head peeping behind him.

 

 

“Good Lord…” Jinki cursed, what wasn’t in his habits and must have resulted of the transition phase from his angelic self to his new human form. “Brother, what have you done ?”

 

“Rescue, brother.” Jonghyun answered with a serious tone. “We’ve been fooled by Lucifer once again, see ? Taemin isn’t dead and it’s thanks to him if I was able to knock the enemy out.”

 

“K-Knock the… I will repeat myself. What have you done ?”

 

“We don’t have time to talk ! We must hurry before he recovers and hunts us down, we have to leave _now_. Taemin, do you still have the key ?”

 

 

The young human nodded and got out of his hiding place, shyly approaching the prisoner. It went faster than with Jonghyun, since the other angel hadn’t his wings anymore : he only had metallic bracelets around his wrists, ankles and neck, so he was tied against the cold wall. The chains fell on the floor with a loudly noise and Taemin helped Jinki to stand up.

 

 

“Do you think you can walk ?” He asked, worried as he glanced at the angel already holding Key.

 

“Brother, come over there.”

 

 

Jonghyun had talked with a firm voice that wasn’t his, and his golden orbs were now darkened with apprehension. Without protesting, Jinki approached the angel with the help of the human, who was still holding him by the waist to support him. It was like telepathy, no word was exchanged between the two brothers as the now-human one turned over to offer his wounded back to the other one.

 

Frowning, the soldier shook his head to remove his blonde bangs from his eyes, and managed to hold Key, still unconscious, with only one arm. The veins of his biceps were more and more noticeable due to the effort, but his angelic condition made it bearable enough : with his free hand, he approached Jinki’s back without touching the skin, only opening his palm as close as possible to the lacerations. Even though the prisoner had received what we could call the minimum treatment for his cuts not to become infected, they weren’t pretty to see and still far to close by themselves. A single movement could make them bleed again, the reddish and brown dry stains on Jinki’s back could confirm it.

 

After a few seconds, a soft and warm light emanated from Jonghyun’s palm, covering the first cut in its entirety. Taemin frowned as he noticed how the same light seemed to also come from inside Jinki’s wound itself, meeting with the angel’s ; it was like a transfer. In no time, the first cut didn’t need Jonghyun’s power anymore and the light inside managed to… heal the wound. 

 

The open skin slowly started to stretch inward until it was completely close, with only a faded mark that the human would certainly keep forever as a scar of his past. Without waiting, the angel healed the second cut the same way, and Jinki deeply sighed when the physical pain disappeared. Under the eyes of a taken aback Taemin, he stretched his back before he turned over to hold his brother’s wrist, who gave him the gesture back.

 

It was a soldier’s gesture, and more than that, the gesture of two brothers in arms.

 

 

“B-But…” The ginger boy managed to stutter. “If you can heal him, just heal Key hyung too !”

 

“It doesn’t work this way, Taemin.” Jonghyun explained as he put his arm back under his lover’s knees to support him better. “Guardian angels can heal humans, I can only heal my brothers.”

 

“But Jinki isn’t an angel anymore ! I mean… Sorry, I didn’t want to…”

 

“It’s fine, it’s the truth.” The former angel nodded even though it hurt to hear the so-called truth. “But I’m still in a transition phase, it can last some days and even longer in Hell. I still have angelic blood running my veins… until I will put a foot on Earth.”

 

 

Taemin nodded, a serious and worried expression on his face. He was feeling so scared for his life yet so admiring ; when himself was already dead and couldn’t really face worse, Jinki had just lost everything. Yet he was remaining clear-headed and didn’t wallow in self-pity. Was it his angelic self still playing in his favor ?

 

 

“We should go now, both of you stay behind me, understood ?” Jonghyun firmly said. “Brother, do you think you can hold a weapon ?”

 

“I can, but keep your sword.” Jinki answered. “I will take your bow.”

 

“Where do all these weapons come from…”

 

 

But none of the angels replied Taemin’s question as Jinki walked behind his brother to untie his bow and quiver from his armor’s back. He then tied them on his own bare back and mumbled something like they must pray hard for his archery skills to have not disappeared along with his wings.

 

 

“Taemin, you must teleport us now.” Jonghyun said.

 

“Me ? But where ?” The boy asked, suddenly confused. “I don’t even know where we’re going !”

 

“When we were in the Throne Room…” Jinki spoke, thinking hard to remember. “Lucifer talked about a door. He said that when he provoked you, brother, when he tried to make you admit that once you would passe _the door_ , you wouldn’t stay on Earth.”

 

“I remember it too. Taemin, this is where we’re going.”

 

“But Jonghyun, there are countless doors in Hell ! I mean, I suppose there is only one to escape… what if I bring us to a useless door ? A door with monsters behind ?”

 

 

The boy was trembling with his whole body, his face was livid and his eyes filled with fear. He had never had such a big responsibility on his thin shoulders, yet only him had now the power to save everyone. It was making him sick, and tears started appearing in the corner of his so human eyes.

 

 

“You can do it, boy.” Jinki said first, forestalling his brother who was about to reassure his Key’s friend. “If teleportation works the same way here than in Heaven, you don’t only call a place to teleport, you have to see it, to think it.”

 

“Think…?”

 

“Yes. You will call a door, yes, but you will have to focus on only one door. Even if you don’t know what it looks like, you have to concentrate on it, to link this door to a way of escape. It’s all about your mind, do you think you can do it now ?”

 

 

Taemin listened carefully to the soft voice with no pressure in its tone, only comfort and encouragement. After a few seconds, he slightly nodded and exhaled deeply as he grabbed the cane with both his hands, lifting it in front of him. 

 

 

“Hold on to me.” He said, closing his eyes and trying his best to relax.

 

 

Without any hesitation, only trust, both angels approached him. Jinki put his hand on the boy’s shoulder to make a physical contact, and with his other hand he grabbed his brother’s arm, the latter being already busy with his own hands. They didn’t say anything, only letting silence fall in the cell while Taemin was focusing. His facial features were slowly soothing, his eyebrows not furrowed anymore and his eyes closed yet not forcefully. It was like he was asleep.

 

He almost made the other males jump with surprised when his voice came out, loud and firm.

 

 

“To the Door !”

 

 

____________________

 

 

 

A fireball appeared out of nowhere, floating in the air before it started growing until it had the size of a cave’s entrance. Flames moved away to let a black hole open itself in their middle, forming a round door which a body was suddenly thrown from, a cane following it and falling on the floor.

 

Taemin grunted as he turned on his side, holding his painful stomach. He hated traveling this way, teleportation was really unpleasant and when he thought he was able to control his _landings_ … he had just failed this one, ending up being violently spat by flames on the hard ground, face against it. He was slowly sitting up straight, a hand still holding his stomach when a second body emerged from the door, slamming against his.

 

This time, two different voices were heard whining with pain, and the ginger boy recognized the new comer being Jinki. The former angel had been thrown on him, their bodies colliding and Taemin being smashed against the floor again with Jinki lying on him.

 

 

“Shit, that hurts.” The latter cursed, grunting as he managed to straighten up, noticing the body under his. “Good Lord, I’m so sorry ! Are you hurt ?”

 

“P-Please move, I c-can’t breathe…” Taemin whispered, desperately needing to cough but being unable to because of the weigh on his rib cage.

 

“I’m sorry ! Fuck, this body is so weak and so clumsy, is it like that for all humans ?”

 

 

Mumbling, Jinki stood up and swayed a bit as he could feel his angelic balance leaving him for good. He then offered his hand to the young boy, helping him to stand up in his turn and even dusting his slaves’ clothes. They were both covered with dark dirt, the floor under their feet being nothing but soil… or was it ashes ?

 

The former angel was about to ask where they had been transported, when the black hole stretched wider than before to spit Jonghyun and Key at the same time. If the angel managed to fall on his feet, the teleportation had torn his lover from his arms, and the human had heavily fallen on the ground, his body rolling several times before stopping.

 

 

“Key !” 

 

 

Jonghyun didn’t wait a single second to run to him, kneeling in the dirt as he softly grabbed the unconscious body to make it turn towards him. But he was surprised to see Key with his eyes half open, a soft yet painful cough shaking his torso.

 

 

“You’re awake…” The angel whispered, putting his hand behind his lover’s head to support it, while his other hand was taking his. “Don’t make too much efforts, alright ? We’re almost free…”

 

“J-Jonghyun…?” Key answered, once again shaken by a cough. “How did you… How is it… And Taemin…?”

 

“Everything is fine, I promise you. Please don’t talk too much and trust me, can you do that for me ?”

 

 

The human found the strength to nod before he closed his eyes again, his eyebrows furrowed. His face had several bruises darkening his skin here and there, and a serious cut on his cheek was disfiguring him. His body had been beaten so violently Jonghyun could swear it had several limbs broken. 

 

The pain was so hard no one could blame Key for falling unconscious again, and the angel bit his lower lip with worry and anger. He couldn’t heal him and it was unfair, even more when it was like he could _feel_ his lover’s pain. It was bearable since he wasn’t the one suffering, but by only looking at the human with his eyes closed and his skin marked… he was in pain too.

 

Slowly, Jonghyun made one of his arms slip under the slave’s back, making the move to grab the inside of his knees with the other one when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Behind him, his brother had approached and was kneeling beside him.

 

 

“Let me carry him.” Jinki said. “You will need both your hands if we meet something dangerous on our way to the Door.”

 

“I don’t know if he will make it…” The angel confessed all of sudden, staring at his brother’s eyes before looking back at his lover. “His wounds are too deep, some of his bones are broken and he can barely breathe…”

 

“We can’t heal him here, brother.”

 

“We both know humans’ medicine is still weak nowadays, we’ve been taught about it. They won’t save him either if we ever escape, it will be too late. He will certainly die as soon as we arrive on Earth… Maybe… Maybe we should just give up and… and let me be with him when he leaves.”

 

“Brother, what are you saying ?”

 

 

Jonghyun suddenly lowered his head and his back was shaken by a sob, his hand holding the back of Key’s head. Jinki raised his eyebrows with surprise. He knew his brother had always tended to be more emotional than him, even more than any of their brothers in arms… but never had he cried before. Crying was a human thing, angels didn’t cry and even less soldiers.

 

But seeing a tear rolling down the angel’s cheek, Jinki softened his expression… himself was starting to discover all these emotions a human could feel at a same time, he had suffered in his mind for days when he used to be in that cell with Key. And the slave had found the strength to explain him that he must learn to clear his mind so he wouldn’t be overwhelmed by his feelings.

 

He had had the experience of crying his eyes out for no apparent reason and it had really hurt in his chest until he had fallen asleep, only to wake up later with a less heavy feeling. But at the moment, Jonghyun wasn’t crying for nothing ; there was a real issue, and even though Jinki didn’t really know a lot about feelings yet… he could swear his brother was in love.

 

Which was _normally_ impossible.

 

 

“Brother, listen to me.” He said with a soft voice. “I know how feelings can give you the impression to have both your brain and heart crushed. And… looking at you now makes me think that you have deep feelings for this human. I don’t know how it can even be possible but this isn’t what’s important at the moment.”

 

“Then what’s important ? What’s important if we escape from Hell but he dies in my arms ?” Jonghyun asked, fresh tears drawing a river from his now darkened eyes, angelic golden hid behind some human dark brown.

 

“Whatever happens once we’re outside, you made a promise. You made a promise to me, to Taemin and to Key. You promised to free us all.”

 

“What’s the point ?”

 

“For God’s sake, will you stop ?! You’re an angel and a soldier ! Stop crying and get your ass up, we have a Door to reach !”

 

 

The sudden bout of anger in Jinki’s voice made both Jonghyun and Taemin jump with surprise and stare at him, dumbfounded. The former angel lifted his hand to his forehead and sighed. Humans feelings, again. He had never planned to sound this rude to his brother, but his angelic patience was really put to the test lately.

 

 

“I’m sorry, it… it wasn’t my intention to yell at you.” Jinki apologized. “What I meant to say is that whatever happens, you have to make us escape. If Key has to die once we’re out, he will be happier to see you being free, with the sunlight and a real sky above your head.”

 

“He won’t die.” The angel firmly said as his irises were turning golden again. “I won’t let that happen, and if I have to take him to Heaven myself so he will be healed, I will do it.”

 

“Michael will never—”

 

“Fuck Michael. Brother, we have guests.”

 

 

Jinki frowned before he noticed Jonghyun wasn’t looking at him while standing up, but behind his shoulder. He turned over and understood : about a hundred meters away from their spot, a flock of hideous creatures was running to them. There were no words in any language to describe them, their bodies being a mixing of countless things, from animals to humans limbs. 

 

What was sure was that they were coming for them with no intention to let them pass the Door. 

 

 

“Taemin, stay behind us and protect Key.” Jonghyun ordered, the ginger boy obeying in no time as he kneeled beside his friend. “These monsters are just here to kill, they don’t seem smart. We’ll defeat them in no time but if I’m wrong… I will tell you to leave. Use the cane and teleport yourselves closer to the Door.”

 

“As close as possible, Taemin.” Jinki added as he untied his bow from his back and grabbed two arrows in one hand. “If something happens to us, you will have to pass the Door with Key all by yourselves.”

 

“But…” The human started protesting.

 

 

He couldn’t end his sentence because Jonghyun let a raging scream out his throat as he started running towards the demons, catching them by surprise and lifting his sword. Jinki stayed at his spot, bending his bow ; the sound of arrows flying was clearly perceptible when he shot, and both touched a monster on the forehead. 

 

Demons had no heart, the only way to kill them was to touch or cut their head. And Jonghyun knew that well too, since he was beheading them without any mercy, using his wings to lift himself when too many creatures were trying to surround him. But thanks to Jinki having his back from a distance, he hadn’t too much struggles to get rid of them. 

 

Arrows were fiercely flying to their targets, but three demons finally thought about lifting their heads, noticing the archer. Without thinking more, they left the angel to their fellows and ran towards Jinki, who stood there without showing any sign of panic, bending his bow once again.

 

A first arrow shot a creature in the eyes, emerging at the other side of his head. Dead. Three were needed for the second one whose skin was extremely tough, but the former angel managed to notice a weakness near the neck. He shot again, once to destabilize him, a second time to deal the fatal blow. Dead.

 

The last one was a common demon, only one arrow would be enough… but the quiver was empty. Jinki grunted and threw his bow away, bending his knees to keep his balance, ready to fight with his fists. What he hadn’t expected was for the demon to jump and open his mouth to let a sort of second head out of it, with countless long and sharp teeth. Taken by surprise, he threw himself on the side, rolling a few times before getting back on his feet.

 

A few meters away, Jonghyun was dealing with his two last demons, or should we say three since one of them was actually two hideous bodies linked by the flapping skin of their backs. Jinki was alone, with no weapon. He couldn’t run to a corpse to get at least one arrow back, or it would be the end of the humans they were protecting. He had to face it. The monster had gotten up too, and charged at him. He let a disgusting roar out as he jumped once again, ready to strike, when a human scream answered him.

 

Jinki hadn’t the time to understand what was happening when a body appeared in front of him and pushed him backwards. Losing his balance, the former angel managed to recognize ginger hair before the demon surrounded Taemin and tackled him against the ground.

 

 

“NO !”

 

 

Jinki got immediately up and ran towards the bodies, ready to catch the creature with his bare hands to throw him away… but it wasn’t moving anymore. Frowning, the soldier saw what looked like a spear running through its body. Even though it was covered with dark blood, he recognized the teleporting cane.

 

In a hurry, he kneeled to grab the corpse, pulling it with all his strength to withdraw it from a thin human body, lying on his back and covered with blood.

 

 

“For God’s sake, Taemin…” Jinki whispered, wiping some of the dark substance on the young boy’s head, and meeting two open eyes.

 

“D-Did I kill it…?” A trembling voice asked. “Are you safe…?”

 

“You were a real hero. But don’t even dare to do that again ! What will I tell Key once we escape if you die ?!”

 

“I… I don’t know how it works in heaven but here, when someone saves your life, you say thank you.”

 

“What ?”

 

 

Jinki widened his eyes when the ginger boy starts laughing at his own words. Fine, they were in the middle of some fight against demons but sure, it was funny. Jinki hissed and grabbed Taemin by his shoulders to help him standing up. They immediately reached Key’s body once they got the cane back, at the same time as Jonghyun.

 

 

“What’s all that blood on you, Taemin ?!” The angel asked, scared as he started palpating the human to find the wound.

 

“It’s fine, it’s not mine.” The _hero_ said.

 

“What ?”

 

“Taemin killed a demon before it killed me.” Jinki answered in his place. “He saved me.”

 

 

Jonghyun widened his eyes and stood gaping for a second before he smiled, ruffling Taemin’s hair. 

 

 

“You’re brave. But don’t do that again, or Key will kill us later.” He said.

 

“Jinki told me the same thing.” The ginger boy said, laughing again… maybe because of nervousness.

 

“Well… now we really need to leave before other demons come. They must all be aware of our plan now. Jinki, please carry Key. Taemin. Do you think you can make us teleport again ?”

 

“But you said I should teleport only if something happened to you.” 

 

“I know, but we don’t have time to waste, and the road until the door is way too dangerous now that we got ourselves noticed.”

 

“The Door is over there, Taemin.” Jinki said, stretching his arm to point at a sort of huge and stony stalactite, with its tip open and surrounded by flames. “Smaller than others, and the only one with flames while others show light at the entrance.”

 

“But… if there are flames, it’s certainly not the right door ! If we want to resurface, we must find a door with light, not with infernal fire !” The human protested before he understood, remembering the case of the master key. “Oh, right… a trick.”

 

“Exactly. Now teleport us as close as possible to it.”

 

 

Taemin nodded and stared at the Door, remembering Jinki’s words. _It’s all about your mind_. As he closed his eyes and focused to draw the image of the flaming stalactite in his mind, the floor starts trembling, a rumbling noise echoing around them. The ginger boy opened his eyes with fear but Jinki immediately approached him more, whispering to his ear to reassure him.

 

Jonghyun was holding Taemin’s shoulder with a hand and Jinki’s arm with the other one, and he slowly raised his head to find where the noise was from. Instinctively, his huge wings spread and embraced them four as a protection ; Lucifer had recovered and was coming for them. There was no time left, they had to reach the door before he reached them.

 

They had to teleport.

 

 

“Taemin…” The angel called, his eyes never ceasing their movement, scanning the entire place to anticipate the Devil’s arrival.

 

 

But the boy had understood what was happening, and had a hard time focusing again. Even the words of support whispered to his ear weren’t enough, and he was starting to have difficulties to breathe, his eyes shut close and his hands squeezing the cane. He was terrified. 

 

 

“I-I can’t do it…” He started sobbing. “We’re going to d-die…”

 

 

Jonghyun was about to answer when a pale hand was raised and put on Taemin’s arm. The boy opened his eyes when he recognized the touch, and turned over Key. The human hadn’t opened his eyes but he softly pressed his friend’s skin, his thumb caressing it.

 

 

“You can do it…” He weakly whispered. “I’m with you, always…”

 

 

The ginger boy bit his lip to prevent more tears from escaping the corner of his eyes, and helped his friend who was offering him his hand to hold the cane with him. Key’s hand was soon covering Taemin’s around the wood cylinder, and the youngest closed his eyes again. A gentle caress on his hand helped him relax again despite the rumbling noise was growing louder. 

 

Suddenly, a raging fire appeared behind them and Lucifer stepped out of it, ready to grab them with his huge and inflamed hands, but Taemin screamed something from the depths of his body and the four of them disappeared before claws closed on them. 

 

This time, the landing didn’t fail and men and angel fell on their feet… a few meters away from the Door, which was of course guarded by demons. They were immediately noticed, and without giving them time to run to them, Jonghyun attacked. He screamed and ran with his sword raised, using his wings to rub the floor, sending ashes in the air to blind the enemy.

 

With his angelic vision, he was able to see them through the dust, and immediately cut off countless heads. Once he knew there was no demon left, he beat his wings for ashes to dissipate, and beckoned the others to come with him. His gesture was interrupted by the blaze behind them, and he shouted for them to hurry.

 

Jinki started running, Key in his arms and followed by Taemin. Lucifer was behind them and didn’t run ; he flew. The Door wasn’t far away anymore, only a few meters… Jonghyun was waiting for them under it, and with a desperate gesture, he threw his sword to the Devil.

 

Who avoided it. Now the angel had no weapon anymore.

 

Lucifer was already laughing when the least expected enemy did something he couldn’t prevent. Turning over as he stopped running, Taemin stared at him with flames in his eyes, all fear disappeared thanks to his friend’s support from earlier. Without waiting for his master to react, the ginger boy said something to the cane before vigorously throwing it towards the blazing form.

 

This time, the Devil was caught by surprise, grabbed his cane… and disappeared.

 

Taemin had pronounced “Master’s quarters” and thrown the cane quickly enough not to be teleported himself. He didn’t know it would work, it had all been because of a new adrenaline running his veins. But thanks to him, the fugitives gained time and they all gathered under the flaming opening.

 

Jonghyun immediately grabbed them and with his angelic strength, he threw them through the flames.

 

Taemin disappeared first.

 

Then Jinki, holding Key.

 

Then the angel flew away, following them.

 

And a raging scream resounded in Hell.

 

 

 

_______________________

 

 

 

The first thing Taemin saw once he rose to the surface was a blinding light. He wasn’t thrown by flames like he had been by the cane’s teleportation power, on the contrary he was gently put on the floor, covered by something green and with a familiar scent. Something the boy had almost forgotten during his sojourn in Hell, yet something that made him realize where he was.

 

Grass.

 

He was back on Earth, back in his world, the humans’ world. If it wasn’t for the sudden harsh pain he felt in his chest that almost made him scream, he would have jumped on his feet to express his joy. But he had been interrupted in his thoughts by the feeling to be crushed from inside, as if his lungs had just been emptied… or was it the opposite ?

 

After a few seconds, Taemin’s breathing came back to normal, and the burning feeling in his lungs disappeared to make way to something imperceptible yet a proof he was… alive. He was alive. He wasn’t dead anymore ! He had come back to Earth when he used to be dead for good in Hell !

 

With clumsy gestures, the boy started palpating his own body as if it was new. He was feeling different but couldn’t say how, until his fingers stopped on his neck. There, he felt a heartbeat. A regular heartbeat, a sound and a rhythm he had stopped hearing and feeling as soon as he had put a foot in his new _home_ , four months earlier. 

 

Four months… He had been dead for four entire months, and it felt like so many years. 

 

He felt his hair being moved away by a gentle breeze coming from his left, and turned his head to see Jinki appearing out of nowhere, with the body of his friend in his arms. But the landing, even though it remained as soft as Taemin’s, caused something really different. The former angel, by putting a foot on the grass, lost his angelic part for good and he went into spams, falling on the ground with Key still in his arms.

 

The ginger boy rushed to them with fear, but it didn’t last long : Jinki’s breath was broken, but there was no doubt anymore. He was human. The last golden sparkle in his eyes had disappeared, his irises now being brown, a sweet chocolate brown.

 

In his arms, Key was tensed and without warning, he managed to let a painful scream out his throat. Taemin looked at him, panicking as he saw blood coming out of his body, his legs broken and his organs certainly crushed. While he was still in Hell, the curse was still doing its job : keeping him alive despite all his external and internal wounds. But now that he was on Earth, he was free.

 

And dying.

 

Blood was starting to drop from his lips as he coughed, and Taemin screamed. Right at that moment, Jonghyun appeared, his huge and white wings spread. It took him a few seconds to get used to the new light, and he coughed as the fresh air invaded his lungs. He looked around them : a hill, deserted, with only grass and flowers, and a tree. 

 

But he couldn’t appreciate the landscape more as he heard his name being shouted ; turning over, he noticed the three humans on the ground, and ran to them.

 

 

“Save him ! Please !” Taemin cried out, tears rolling down his cheeks as he grabbed the angel’s arm and shook it. “He’s dying !”

 

“Take him to Heaven, beg Michael to let you enter.” Jinki said, staring at his brother’s eyes as he took his hand. “I will take care of Taemin, and he will take care of me. We will wait. Go.”

 

 

Jonghyun stuttered for a second but he ended up nodding, and pressed a fraternal kiss on Jinki and Taemin’s forehead before taking Key in his arms. The human whined with pain, suddenly feeling everything ten times harder than earlier. He managed to hold on to his lover’s neck and coughed blood again, staining both of them.

 

Without waiting more, the angel left the ground, his wings beating as fast as he could as he was rising up in the sky. They went higher and higher, Jonghyun getting more and more worried, until they went through the clouds. Once they were above them, the soldier strengthened his grip on his lover with the aime to protect him and compress his wounds at the same time.

 

He then grazed a cloud with his feet and started running on it, as if it was a solid floor. Soon, he stopped.

 

 

“Michael !” He screamed. “Michael, it’s me ! Please open the doors, please, we have to help him !”

 

 

But no one answered. Key managed to half open his eyes, wanting to see what was in front of them… but he saw nothing. Only clouds and white for as far as the eye can see. Who was Michael again…

 

 

“I swear, Michael, I wouldn’t beg you if it wasn’t important !” Jonghyun shouted again. “We failed to save his soul once, please don’t let him die a second time !”

 

“Good day, pigeon.”

 

 

The angel’s blood froze as he recognized this infernal voice, and he felt Key’s body tense as well in his arms. Slowly, he turned over to meet not only Lucifer in his human form and with bat wings holding him in the air, but also a weighty army of demons flying-still behind him.

 

_We’re screwed_.

 

 

“Did you really think you could escape my realm this easily ?” Heechul asked, laughing. “And of course, you also thought Heaven’s doors would open to a fallen soul ?”

 

“Key isn’t a fallen soul anymore, he’s free.” Jonghyun spat, his wings bending around his lover to protect him.

 

“Well, maybe you’re right, maybe not… Anyway, I have the feeling that your so-called brothers remain deaf to your desperate calls.”

 

“Go back to Hell, you piece of shit ! You haven’t your place here !”

 

“I have my place wherever I decide to have it, pigeon. And actually, Heaven seems to be a good place for my next projects. Thank you for having shown me the way.”

 

 

The angel’s eyes widened. So that was it. Lucifer could have stopped him countless times but he had been fooled by some stupid tricks… Jonghyun should have known it was another one of his tricks. Of course he had decided to let them escape, so he could follow them to Heaven… and discover the hidden door.

 

But no, the principle of an hidden door was to be hidden : no one else than an angel could access it. Michael had taught them this during their first training days as soldiers of God.

 

 

“You will never enter Heaven.” Jonghyun firmly said.

 

“Well, it sounds like you neither. Your people, your family has just condemned you to death sentence by not opening this door for you.” The Devil smirked. “So I’m going to show you my personal divine mercy, by killing you for them. And by killing the little whore you stole me.”

 

“And then ? Killing us won’t let you enter my realm.”

 

“Oh, _your_ realm ? What a proud angel again ! Don’t worry about that, I saw where you were looking at. My demons will force the door, they’re pretty… brutal and tenacious. Your hidden door won’t resist for long.”

 

 

Heechul smiled and started approaching, putting his own feet on the cloud. Jonghyun stepped backwards ; the enemy stepped forwards. Sweat was running down the angel’s forehead, and he was feeling his end being near. But more painful than that, he was feeling Key’s end coming.

 

When his back collided with the hidden door, he knew he couldn’t go further nor would he be accepted in Heaven. Michael would have opened the door already, but he wouldn’t anymore, not with Lucifer and his army in front of it ; the sake of His realm was the priority, even if there was a sacrifice to do. 

 

Biting his lip, Jonghyun felt a hand touching his cheek, and he looked down to meet Key’s eyes, filled with tears… but his lips were drawing a smile.

 

 

“It’s over, right…?” The human asked, a tear rolling down his cheek.

 

“I’m afraid yes…” The angel said, slowly nodding. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too… Let’s confront him, okay…? Let’s not be afraid, we will meet again…”

 

“Yes…”

 

 

Nodding once again, Jonghyun leaned on to put a soft kiss on Key’s bloody lips a tear falling on the hurt skin and blending with the human’s ones.

 

Then, he straightened up and spread his wings, facing Lucifer who had unsheathed his two-pronged fork and was raising it towards them. Jonghyun didn’t close his eyes, staring at his enemy with the same determination in his pupils since the first day. Heechul smirked with enjoyment.

 

 

“Good night, pigeon.”

 

 

With these last words, he hit. But Jonghyun felt nothing ; he only saw. He saw Key’s body gathering all its strength to straighten, enough to be stabbed in the angel’s place. 

 

Both enemies widened their eyes, taken aback by the unexpected turnaround. The fork’s prongs were buried deep in the human’s chest, blood escaping the wounds when Heechul withdrew his weapon, ready to hit a second time, this time Jonghyun.

 

But he didn’t have time to achieve his goal.

 

Like a bolt of lightening, Heaven’s doors opened and while Michael’s heavenly host surrounded Heechul’s infernal one’s, Jonghyun felt himself being pulled inside, Key unmoving in his arms.

 

And the doors closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, don't hesitate to leave a comment ~


	10. Redemption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, please enjoy it. <3

 

 

Jonghyun didn’t know what was happening to them, the only thing he was thinking about was Lucifer’s prongs in Key’s chest. His lover’s body was still against his when he felt the door behind his back open, and his arms being pulled away from the enemy. Everything after that went too fast for the angel to properly understand, hundreds of soldiers like him overtook him in an ordered horde, shining amours and white wings hiding everything else from his sight.

 

The doors closed in front of his eyes, the last thing he could heard was the Heavenly Host’s horn being rung. A battle had begun, outside. Jonghyun suddenly snapped out of it and lowered his head to look at the body in his arms. He saw Key’s face, his eyes closed and blood escaping his lips ; his skin was paler than usual, he wasn’t moving anymore and his outfit had two holes of which dark red liquid was flowing out.

 

 

“No, no…”

 

 

The angel immediately pressed his hand on the wound, but it was one added to so many more and he didn’t know what to do. With fear and anger, he let a scream out as tears ran down his tanned cheeks, and he leaned on to meet Key’s forehead with his. The latter’s skin was cold. He wasn’t breathing anymore.

 

 

“Jonghyun.”

 

 

A voice called his name, the name his lover had given him when they had met for the first time. But it wasn’t Key’s voice, it didn’t matter. 

 

 

“Jonghyun, there isn’t much time left.” The voice called him again. “You have to leave him to us.”

 

 

The angel frowned as his brain finally assimilated who the person talking was. Looking up, he let a sob out as he recognized the brown bangs of [Raphael](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/04/28/57/04285729258571323281a81d63506136.jpg), the archangel putting his hand on his shoulder to capture his attention and not lose the eye contact.

 

 

“Listen to me, Jonghyun. It’s not too late, no human can die in Heaven.” Raphael said, his voice low and soft, yet urging. “But we have to take care of him now, otherwise he will keep after-effects.”

 

“S-Save him…” The angel begged, his red and teary eyes sharing the pain that was hurting his soul.

 

“We will, I promise. But you have to let him go, please.”

 

 

Jonghyun looked one last time at Key, still so pale and cold against his chest, and he untightened his grip with difficulties, as if it was the hardest thing he ever had to do. Immediately, a few female angels surrounded him and kneeled to carefully take the human’s body, cautiously lifting it. 

 

As soon as he didn’t feel his lover’s weight on him anymore, Jonghyun made a move to get him back, but he was held back by two strong arms. Unable to stand up, he screamed while looking at the healers taking Key away, followed by Raphael who was giving them instructions.

 

 

“Calm down, Jonghyun.” Another voice, as low and as soft as the previous one, whispered to his ear from behind. “He will be fine, you have to calm down.”

 

 

He knew the words weren’t meant to hurt him, but to hear his human-like name being pronounced by someone else than Key was making him angry. How did someone else even know about this name ?

 

 

“I read it in his mind.” The voice said, and Jonghyun stopped struggling as he understood his own mind was being read at the moment. “As soon as we let you enter Heaven, I was able to read both of you. I saw everything, Jonghyun, everything that happened in Hell. You’re safe, now.”

 

 

The angel closed his eyes and caught his breath, lowering his head and loosening his grip on the arms that were holding him. When he seemed less agressive and dangerous, [Gabriel](https://farm8.staticflickr.com/7406/12220881556_5eb4e42c08_o.jpg) let him go and went to crouch in front of him, lifting his chin with his finger.

 

Jonghyun opened his eyes and recognized the archangel’s face, his blonde hair and his so kind expression. At that moment, everything hit him ; he realized what had just happened. They had been rescued, and they were now safe in Heaven.

 

 

“Are you calm, now ?” Gabriel asked, smiling when the angel nodded as an answer. “Good. Come with me, you need to be cleaned and you deserve some explanations.”

 

 

Without protesting, Jonghyun slowly stood up and let the archangel hold him by the arm and lead him across the place he called home. Heaven wasn’t only clouds and light, it was like a real city where angels lived, learned and worked. The architecture reminded of ancient Greece, with everything made of light colored stones and marble, columns and arches. 

 

As they were walking, some angels were turning their head to look at them, abandoning their activities for a moment. And Jonghyun could see some women smile, some men nod in his direction, some children he knew wave at him. He was _home_ , with his _family_. And no one had forgotten him. Everyone recognized him, and the relief could be seen on some faces ; everyone had been aware of his abduction.

 

But Jonghyun wasn’t feeling as well as he should be. He didn’t feel at home. He didn’t feel like all these angels around him were part of his family. When Key wasn’t around, everything seemed different, everyone was like strangers. And this feeling scared him as much as it was making his heart race in his ribcage.

 

His thoughts were submerging him so much he didn’t notice Gabriel had led him in the archangels’ palace. It hit him when he arrived in a huge bathroom with its floor made of white marble, the stone walls decorated with columns, which were circled by climbing ivy sculpted in gold. 

 

In front of him, there was a gorgeous bath tube, rounded and held by four small and golden feet. Suddenly, under a simple hand gesture from Gabriel, it was filled with hot water. Jonghyun stared at it in disbelief, since soldiers had their own common bathrooms in their own building. He snapped out of it when he felt his cuirass being removed, its weight leaving his body and allowing him to breathe better.

 

He inhaled deeply and didn’t make a move when the archangel managed to completely undress him, from his coat of mail to his shin guards. Once he was naked, he slowly approached the tube and entered it until only his head sticked out. And the divine magic did his work ; his body instantly relaxed, and it seemed his mind was soothed too.

 

 

“Now we can talk about it.” Gabriel said as he sat on the rim of the tube, crossing his arms on his chest. “You must wonder why we remained deaf to your calls at first, am I right ?”

 

“I thought you would leave us to die.” Jonghyun said, instantly regretting his harsh tone and lowering his eyes. “My apologies, I… I don’t know why I’m being like this.”

 

“You were scared. Not for yourself, obviously, you weren’t begging for you to be saved. That human must mean a lot to you.”

 

“We failed to save him once.”

 

“Is it the only reason behind your desire to bring him here ? You’re a soldier, you know our laws, humans aren’t supposed to come in Heaven when they’re still alive.”

 

“Will I get expelled for what I’ve done ? Please tell me, Gabriel, let’s get this done.”

 

“You won’t, don’t worry about it. We actually have something to verify with Michael and Raphael before we decide what we will do about you. But what’s more important at the moment is that you’re home, safe and alive.”

 

“Is this really home…”

 

 

Gabriel tilted his head to the side, furrowing an eyebrow at the angel’s words. When he had read his mind, he had seen everything that had happened during his stay in Hell, he had seen the worst moments of torture, but also these moments of redemption he had been given thanks to the slave. He had seen, even felt the soothing atmosphere of this cold and humid cell whenever the human had stepped in.

 

And moreover, he had seen the bond between the angel and the fallen soul grow each time they had met. He had heard their conversations going more intimate, he had seen their bodies grow a need of touching each other… he had seen their passionate kisses, and their love making on the floor of the cell.

 

The images were once again passing before the archangel’s eyes as he was trying to find an answer. It wasn’t the first time he saw such a powerful bond tying two persons, but it was as rare as beautiful. Yet, he wasn’t sure it could apply to Jonghyun, considering his so special nature…

 

He needed answers, and only one person in Heaven could give them to him. The three archangels knew the truth behind the young soldier’s different treatment, but the human was a new difficulty to their plans they had never expected. 

 

 

“Listen, Jonghyun.” Gabriel said as he stood up. “I have to take you somewhere, so clean yourself a bit and meet me in the hall, understood ?”

 

“Wait, you didn’t tell me why the door didn’t open at first.” Jonghyun called before the archangel left the bathroom, sitting up straight in the bath tube. “Was it because… because the enemy was there ?”

 

“Partly, yes. We should never engage in a fight with the Bad, nor let Lucifer discover how to enter our realm. You know… the Devil already knows a lot of things he’s not supposed to, you saw it yourself when he turned your brother into a mortal.”

 

“You know about him ?”

 

“Yes, and I sent a few guardian angels on Earth as soon as you came. He’s under protection, and the second human too. They won’t be harmed anymore.”

 

“Thank you…”

 

“There is no need to thank me. And to answer your first question, we couldn’t open the door at first because you were bringing a fallen soul.”

 

 

Jonghyun was about to ask what the issue was with a fallen soul, but Gabriel left before he could, leaving alone in the bath tube. He heard a rustle of wings and guessed the archangel had just flown away somewhere. Everything was strange, it wasn’t in Gabriel’s habits to seem troubled, he who could have answers to everything thanks to his special bond with Him.

 

The angel sighed and tried to focus on his task, cleaning his skin from any stain of dirt and blood. The archangel’s last words were resounding in his mind, and his thoughts travel until they eventually met Key’s face. He saw his dark hair with a small bang falling on his forehead. His feline eyes with that sparkle that appeared only when they were together. His cheekbones that would turn pink when they kissed. His dimples and his smile whenever he made him laugh without even trying. His lips he wanted to kiss…

 

He missed him. He missed him deeply and was feeling the lack of him in his body and soul. It was a constant pain, almost unbearable, this impression of being completely empty without Key’s presence. He thought Heaven would heal him, heal this emptiness. But it was still there, compressing his heart, his brain, his limbs.

 

He needed to go to him, it was the only way for his pain to be eased. He needed to know if he was still alive, if the healers had saved him, if Raphael had kept his promise. He couldn’t survive if Key hadn’t, life without him by his side would lose all meaning. He was the only one he needed.

 

Jonghyun left the tube and caught the clothes Gabriel had prepared for him, replacing his armor with a shirt and trousers, so light it was like he didn’t wear anything. The white color was so pure and immaculate it was emphasizing his tanned skin to perfection, and his wings were gently falling on his back.

 

Once he was dressed, the angel left the bathroom and walked along the archangel’s palace corridor, until he found the huge double staircase that led to the ground floor. Holding the banister, he slowly walked down the marble stairs and stopped in the middle of the hall.

 

As soon as he ceased any move, Gabriel appeared under the front archway and beckoned him to approach. Jonghyun obeyed and joined the archangel, who immediately started walking in the Heaven’s gardens and streets. The soldier didn’t say a thing as he was led to a round chapel, circled by marble columns and with white walls. It was crowned with a transparent dome, and the angel recognized the Light Hall.

 

The place where archangels could be in contact with Him, and look after humans from here.

 

 

“Gabriel, I’m not allowed to enter the Light Hall.” Jonghyun noticed, frowning when he arrived before the door. “I’m just a soldier, the hierarchy—”

 

“Today, you are.” The archangel said. “I have to talk about you with Him and it’s better if you’re in the room.”

 

“W-Will I hear Him…?”

 

“No, he will communicate with me through my mind, you won’t hear anything yet I think it’s a good thing for me to bring you to him so he can… see you.”

 

“You mean read me like you did, am I right ?”

 

“Yes. You are.”

 

 

Without saying a word more, Gabriel took Jonghyun by the arm and pulled him inside, leading him to the chapel. There, the angel stood gaping, looking at the beautiful architecture, white marble and gold surrounding the round room. In the exact centre, a basin filled with crystalline water was the only object around, enlightened by a ray of light coming from the transparent dome above them. 

 

Anyone who had entered in his place would have easily guessed they definitely were facing the archangel’s way to talk to Him. Slowly, Jonghyun followed Gabriel until the basin, and he glanced at the water ; it was calm, unmoving, and he could see his own face clearly. 

 

 

“I’m going to talk with Him through my mind, so you should just stay still and wait until I’m done.” The archangel said. “Look at the water, maybe He will show you some things, it is up to his desires.”

 

 

Jonghyun nodded and obeyed while Gabriel closed his eyes, going into a trance. Silence fell on the chapel, and the angel kept staring at the basin, but he only saw his face, with its actual expression of curiosity. Minutes went by, and he saw nothing. He was about to break the silence by asking the archangel about what was being said about him, when the water was slowly shaken as if a drop had fallen in it.

 

The angel frowned and leaned a bit on, wishing to see if he hadn’t dreamed. The water was still moving but it wasn’t as transparent as before ; it was like a picture was appearing through the subtle waves. He squinted once, and almost jumped with surprise when he saw a scene being played like a movie under his eyes.

 

He saw a puppy walking on a pavement, and he understood the scene took place in the human world. The small dog seemed happy, joyfully barking, and he could hear a laugh coming from behind, a child’s laugh. Without noticing it, Jonghyun leaned on more and didn’t blink a single time as he watched what He was showing him.

 

Everything seemed normal, a child was walking his dog… but then, the puppy left the pavement to walk on the road, and started running after a bird. Jonghyun heard the child scream and he suddenly felt as if he was running in his turn, after the runaway dog. It went fast.

 

The angel saw the puppy look towards its left, then he heard the child call its name and a woman’s voice scream. The eyes who were seeing the scene turned over, a car’s headlights dazzled them, and it stopped. Jonghyun jumped with surprise : the water was now completely black, but after a few seconds it went lighter and lighter, until a second scene appeared.

 

He was still seeing it through someone else’s eyes, and this time he recognized three faces leaning on him : Michael, Gabriel and Raphael. The three archangels were smiling to him, telling him everything was fine and that he was safe now. The blonde one stretched his welcoming hand, and Jonghyun saw a small hand rising in front of his eyes, a child’s hand, taking the archangel’s.

 

The water became transparent again. 

 

The angel stood there, his mouth half-open and his heart beating so fast he thought it was going to escape his ribcage. He looked up, his eyes betraying how lost he felt, and Gabriel offered him a compassionate smile.

 

 

“You saw something, didn’t you ?” He asked. “Come, He gave me the permission to tell you everything, but the human needs to know too.”

 

“What was it ?” Jonghyun couldn’t help but ask as he followed the archangel outside. “Who was that child ? And that dog ? I saw a car accident, then I saw you, Michael and Raphael… What was is ?”

 

“All in good time.”

 

 

Gabriel didn’t say a single word more despite the countless questions Jonghyun kept asking. The angel wasn’t feeling well because of what he had just seen, the more he thought about it, the more he realized the scene’s viewpoint seemed familiar. It was scaring him, his stomach hurt him but he was being completely ignored.

 

They soon reached a huge tower, made of white stones just like everything else, and with green ivy climbing all the way up. The archangel passed the archway and took a huge spiral staircase, followed by a troubled Jonghyun whose sweat was starting to run down his temple. They climbed higher and higher, until they arrived at a floor with only one wooden door.

 

Leaning against it, there was [Michael](https://i0.wp.com/www.kpopscene.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/02/Minho-01.jpg?fit=1080%2C940), wearing his usual shining armor yet without his helmet this time, thus showing his face. As soon as he recognized his protected next to his brother, he straightened up and came to him.

 

 

“You’re alive.” He simply said before drawing Jonghyun in a soldier’s embrace, holding him tight.

 

“Michael… Are you alright ?” The angel immediately asked as he remembered the Heavenly Host had gone to fight earlier. “What about my brothers ?”

 

“You don’t have to worry anymore. Lucifer wasn’t prepared to face a front attack, we got him by surprise and it was enough to scare him away. They tried to resist but in the end, everything he claimed was lies, he would have never invaded Heaven with only the small army he used to frighten you.”

 

“But…”

 

“He fooled you, and it’s fine. You shouldn’t blame yourself, you’ve been brave until the end like the soldier you are. We saw you, ready to be killed so they wouldn’t enter our realm.”

 

“I wouldn’t have had a choice, Michael. Key and I were designed to die if the doors hadn’t opened in time.”

 

“You didn’t. And if Gabriel brought you here, it’s because we have to tell you several things that really matter.”

 

“I want to see him first.”

 

 

Michael raised an eyebrow at the request, which was asked with a firm tone that didn’t look like his soldier’s usual way to address him. He was about to reprimand him as his superior, but the door opened before he could and Raphael appeared. His two brothers turned towards him and Jonghyun immediately approached.

 

 

“He’s saved.” The Traveller said, showing his hands covered with red stains. “He lost a lot of blood, thus he will need to stay here for a few days until he recovers fully. I will go to the Light Hall and warn Him about the stay of the human.”

 

“Can I see him ?” Jonghyun asked.

 

“Soldier.” Michael called. “You should speak formally to Raphael, you might be from my host but you owe respect to him as much as you owe to me.”

 

“It’s fine, brother.” Raphael smiled. “Of course he wishes to see him, we can’t be angry with him about it. You may go, but keep in mind that he must rest a lot. Divine medicine saved his life, yet his human nature needs time to recover from the deep wounds. He doesn’t have any bruise nor cut anymore, but don’t be fooled : even if you can’t see them, wounds leave traces. His legs were broken, both, and even if we fixed them, he will have to learn how to walk again before we send him back on Earth.”

 

 

Jonghyun nodded and as soon as the archangel moved from the door, he rushed inside and saw the healers leave through the huge semi-circle window. In front of him, at the center of the room, was a rounded table with several medical instruments, just like the ones humans used in their world, but mostly vials either filled with liquids or with what looked like… light.

 

And against the wall, there was a bed covered with pure white sheets. A last angel was sitting on the edge of the mattress, a soft golden light emanating from her hand and erasing the huge blood stains on the fitted sheet. She then stood up and nodded in Jonghyun’s direction before she flew away in her turn.

 

It was at that moment that the angel finally saw him. Key was lying on his back, arms along his body and over the blanket. His head was slightly leaning on the pillow and his eyes were closed, with his black bangs still wet because of sweat. Even his forehead seemed covered with small drops, and his breath wasn’t steady.

 

Jonghyun approached him and kneeled before the bed, lifting his hand to softly caress his lover’s cheek. His skin wasn’t as cold as earlier, he had recovered his human heat and wasn’t feverish either ; the angel let a relieved sigh out and made his thumb draw imaginary circles on the human’s cheekbone.

 

Key’s body seemed to relax thanks to the physical contact, and he started breathing more and more regularly. When he was calmer, he slowly raised his arm to put his hand on Jonghyun’s arm, and the latter put his other hand on his. The human opened his eyes and looked at the angel, his lips drawing a weak yet sincere smile.

 

 

“Jonghyun…” He whispered, making the angel sob.

 

“My Lord… Thank you so much…” Jonghyun said, grabbing his lover’s hand and bringing it to his lips to put gentle kisses on it, his cheeks stained with hot tears. 

 

“Why are you crying…?”

 

“I’m relieved, so relieved… I was so scared you would die in my arms, why did you do that ? Why did you get between Lucifer and I ? Why…”

 

“Because… you couldn’t enter Heaven because of me, right…? I thought… I thought that if I died, your brothers would let you in and you would be safe…”

 

“You tried to give your life to save mine…?”

 

“I told you I would save you… And that if I had to die to succeed, I wouldn’t hesitate a single second… but… where am I…?”

 

“You’re in Heaven with me, my love… you’ve been saved too, I don’t know how but now you’re safe and you will live. I can’t believe it, Key…”

 

“K-Kibum…”

 

 

Jonghyun frowned and tilted his head to the side. His lover had just pronounced something but it didn’t sound like something he had ever heard. 

 

 

“Excuse me, what did you say ?” He asked, looking at the human’s eyes.

 

“My real name… it’s Kibum.” The latter said. “I remember it, I… I can remember everything, my name, my previous life… everything came back…”

 

“But how…?”

 

“Maybe I can explain that.” Gabriel stepped in, walking closer to them with Michael following him.

 

 

Key — now, Kibum — looked up and stared in disbelief at the two gorgeous men standing next to them. The first one, who had just talked, was tall and thin, wearing a white suit, and his blonde bangs were falling on his forehead. The expression in his eyes was kind and it looked like his golden irises were smiling, as he sat at the end of the bed with his wings folded 

 

The second angel was as tall as his brother, but way much more muscled under a similar armor Jonghyun used to wear, with the only difference that his was golden. His hair were dark brown and the human frowned : was it normal that this person, along with the other one, had Asian features ?

 

 

“Yes, it’s totally normal.” The blonde one said. “We wanted you to feel comfortable so we decided to reveal ourselves with features that would seem familiar to you.”

 

“You… You can know what I think…?” Key asked, suddenly doing his best to empty his mind, as difficult as this task was for a human.

 

“I can, indeed. My apologies, it became a terrible habit of mine. May I introduce myself ? I’m the Archangel Gabriel, but since we have human identities for every culture, you can call me Jaejoong.”

 

“I got it… Jaejoong.”

 

“And my mate you see just there with his so serious face, is my brother, the Archangel Michael.”

 

“Minho, for you.” The Commander said, nodding towards the human.

 

“But…” Kibum looked at his lover. “You told me Michael never shows himself.”

 

“There can be exceptions, boy.” The latter answered. “We didn’t want you to feel scared, and to see bright light under an helmet instead of a face… would have troubled you.”

 

“That’s… kind from you.”

 

 

Jonghyun softly caressed his lover’s hand, wishing to soothe him as he could feel his discomfort despite the Archangels’ efforts. It was obviously difficult for a human to handle the presence of Michael and Gabriel, even if the human in question had rubbed shoulders with the Devil himself.

 

 

“So, I promised both of you some explanations, didn’t I, Jonghyun ?” Gabriel pursued.

 

“You know his name too ?” Key raised his eyebrows before blushing. “Oh, yes, of course you know…”

 

“Please, Gabriel.” Jonghyun looked up. “I need to know what’s happening. Why did I see this in the Light Hall ? What’s happening between Key and me ? Why… Why did you save us in the end ?”

 

“This is a very long story, a story that has something to do with your true nature.”

 

“My true nature ?”

 

“What did you see in the water, earlier ?” Michael asked.

 

“I saw… I saw a dog walking in the streets, and I could hear a child laughing. Then the dog went on the road and it was like… like I followed it, and then there was a scream, two lights and a shock. Everything went black and then I saw you, and Raphael too. You were reassuring me, and then I saw a child’s hand take yours, Gabriel.”

 

“What you saw, Jonghyun, is your past.”

 

 

The last word came as a bombshell and both the angel and the human widened their eyes.Gabriel sighed and stared at his brother, letting him know he had been a bit tactless ; but the Commander shrugged. The kid needed to know, so why beat about the bush ?

 

 

“My past…?” Jonghyun repeated, his face going a bit pale. “But I was born here, my mom is…”

 

“It is with regret I have to tell you that no, you weren’t born here.” Gabriel softly said. “When you arrived in Heaven, you were four years old. You were a human.”

 

“A human ? No, it can’t be… Gabriel, you’re tricking me, aren’t you ? Look at me ! I got wings, I got the same powers as my brothers, I can’t be a human. No offense, Key…”

 

“It’s… fine.” Kibum nodded, still in disbelief. “But, how is it possible then…?”

 

“You passed away at four, because you tried to get your dog back.” Michael stepped in,making the effort not to sound rude. “You got hit by a car. When young children die too soon, they immediately go to Heaven, there is no space for them in Hell.”

 

“That’s true, I never saw a child down there…” The human noticed, making the archangels nod.

 

“Because a child cannot sin.” Gabriel confirmed. “But you… you were special. Because He saw something in you, something rare at your age. He saw bravery, and an incredible wish to save and protect others. Because… you knew it was dangerous to walk on the road, you knew there were cars, you knew you could get hurt, get killed. You were only four yet you knew everything you were risking when you ran to save your dog. It’s extremely rare for such a young human to demonstrate compassion and to risk their life this way.”

 

“I certainly didn’t risk my life for a dog, it can’t be.” Jonghyun straightened up, his body tensed at its maximum.

 

“You did, you weren’t the soldier I made of you.” Michael spoke. “Have you ever wondered why I was different with you ? Why your brothers seemed less passionate about being a soldier, about protecting the realm ? Even about learning ?”

 

“I did, but… I did my best to hide these feelings, an angel—”

 

“You’re talking like a soldier, Jonghyun.” Gabriel said. “And we can’t be mad at you for it, but… everything I just told you is true. You died when you were a child, and because you gave your life knowing it was a possibility, He decided you could become an angel. Thus, Michael trained you like all other soldiers, and your Transfer would have been completed once you would have reached twenty-five angelic years. Then, you would have replaced Michael, since we're growing old even in Heaven.”

 

“Transfer ?” Kibum repeated. “Excuse me, what is a transfer ?”

 

“It’s how we call the processus for a human child to grow up as an angel, with all angelic features and powers, until he becomes one fully. Until his blood hasn’t any human trace anymore. Jonghyun, you’re the only one whose hair is dyed. This is the most noticeable proof that you were once a human : your dark hair represent your human side, your blonde hair, your angel side.”

 

“I’m not even twenty-four angelic years old…” The angel sighed. “Would you have told me if I hadn’t been abducted ? Would you have told me about my real nature if my life hadn’t been threatened ?”

 

“Jonghyun, we did our best to save you.” Michael frowned. “But it’s impossible for angels to willingly go to Hell, even archangels. We couldn’t do anything but trying to reach you through your mind, advising you.”

 

“I can’t believe it…”

 

“Excuse me, again, but…” Kibum slowly straightened up, holding himself on his forearm. “What do these revelations have to do with me…? I mean, you said you had explanations for both of us.”

 

“I did, indeed.” Gabriel nodded. “Because everything which is happening between the two of you is because of Jonghyun’s humanity.”

 

 

Kibum frowned and turned his head to check on the angel, whose jaw muscle was tensed. He slowly made his thumb caress the back of his hand, and Jonghyun inhaled deeply, ready to hear another truth.

 

 

“Do you remember what myth you told Key about, when you were still a prisoner ?” Gabriel asked.

 

“The soulmates myth.” Jonghyun answered without batting an eye. 

 

“The soulmates myth, yes. Well, I think it’s enough to let you understand. Key, Jonghyun… you’re soulmates.”

 

“That’s impossible.”

 

“It isn’t. You were once a human, and you’re not a complete angel yet. Human blood keeps running your veins, your mind, your soul. Thus… you were lucky enough to meet your soulmate before this bond would have been destroyed as soon as your Transfer would be complete.”

 

“We are… soulmates ?” Kibum asked again.

 

“Yes. Jonghyun and you were meant to meet. This is the reason behind that need both of you constantly feel. That’s why you see each other’s aura. When you were born, Key, Jonghyun was already one year old and still a human, so the soulmates’ bond was possible.”

 

“But we… we died, somehow ? Both of us. Jonghyun went to Heaven, and when I sold my soul…”

 

“Exactly. The bond broke as soon as Jonghyun joined us, because soulmates can only exist when living. But then, you sold your soul and Lucifer welcomed you in Hell. Your soul died, in a way, and so…”

 

“Our souls met again… in afterlife…”

 

 

Kibum started to understand, and he felt Jonghyun did too. This bond which had appeared between them in the cell, hadn’t been new ; it had been revived when both of them had met while they were supposed to be dead. This bond had disappeared when the young Jonghyun had risen to Heaven after this car accident, but he had been resuscitated when Kibum had sold his soul.

 

It wasn’t a real death for him, yet staying in Hell was as if. Thus, their meeting had revived the powerful and ancestral bond that would link two human souls forever. By meeting, both of them had grown more passionate of each other, the need to see each other had grown just the same. One’s absence would make the other suffer, until they would reunite. The warmth that would embrace them would turn into coldness as soon as an obstacle would rise between them, such as a door, a wall, even a person.

 

It was like they had been physically separated, just like the myth told, and like they were both feeling an irresistible need to never be away from each other for too long. And more than that, they were deeply in love.

 

 

“The soulmates bond is powerful, it is true.” Michael suddenly said. “But it was only the beginning of what both of you lived together. You didn’t fall in love because of the bond or because it was written in the stars. You fell in love naturally, by seeing each other a lot, by sharing something truly intimate for so much time. Sure, the bond helped you, but it really isn’t because of it that you’re now passionate of each other.”

 

“You mean… we’ve not been forced by some mystical stuff to fall in love…?” Jonghyun asked, his face suddenly getting some colors back. 

 

“No, you haven’t. The bond just helped you to meet, to find each other. But everything else… it has all been about you two, love grew between you by itself. Naturally.”

 

“And Kibum, you made the ultimate sacrifice.” Gabriel stated. “In front of the door, when you were almost dead for real this time, you gave the small amount of life you still owned to save Jonghyun. You wished to save him before saving yourself, and you said it, if you had to give your life so he could be saved, you would do it. And you did it, we just arrived in time to save you too.”

 

“Because I gave my life for him, you could open the door ?” Kibum asked.

 

“Yes, that’s why. As soon as a human gives their life for someone else, angel or not, they have their place in Heaven, no matter the sins they did. Sacrifice… is the purest act to do. And for you, it was even more meaningful because as soon as you did it, you weren’t a fallen soul anymore.”

 

“I remember everything now… did I get my soul back ?”

 

“You did. Fallen souls cannot enter heaven, but once you weren’t one anymore, we couldn’t let you die, nor Jonghyun. But I was sure you would do it.”

 

“What Gabriel forgets to say is that since you sacrificed yourself, the bond doesn’t exist anymore.” Michael specified.

 

“What ?!”

 

 

Jonghyun had stood up, staring at the archangels in disbelief.

 

 

“That’s impossible ! He’s not dead !” He shouted.

 

“Calm down, soldier, and listen to me until the end before getting on your high horses.” Michael firmly ordered, watching the angel sit again with his teeth gritted. “The soulmates bond doesn’t exist between you anymore, because you went over it. Kibum didn’t give his life because of the bond, but because of his love for you. His pure love.”

 

“What does it mean ?” The human asked.

 

“It means you’re still soulmates, but your love is even more powerful than the bond itself now. You’re not under any power anymore, you love each other and that’s all that matters. Your love is true, and pure.”

 

 

Jonghyun listened carefully and as if magic, his body relaxed. He turned his head towards Kibum, who was smiling to him, and he returned the smile before putting his hand on his lover’s cheek. Yes, he loved him. With all his heart. And he knew the human love him the exact same way… it felt so evident now.

 

Yet, he couldn’t help but think about the consequences, and his smile faded as he looked up towards the archangels.

 

 

“But we’re meant to be separated, now…” He whispered, his sentence sounding like a question filled with hope.

 

“What do you mean ?” Gabriel smiled, even though he knew exactly what Jonghyun meant.

 

“My transfer is in a bit more than one angelic year. When my time will come, I will become an angel, a soldier, and I will never be able to be with him again. He will be forced to go back on Earth in a few days, and I won’t be able to follow him.”

 

“You’re right. But you’re also wrong.”

 

“I beg your pardon ?”

 

“That’s what He told me, while He showed you your past. Indeed, you will have to reach your twenty-fifth angelic birthday, because you’re half-blooded. You will have to finish you angelic training with Michael, but… you will be allowed to refuse your Transfer.”

 

“Refuse it ? But it would be like… going against His will !”

 

“Not when He’s the one who proposes it. We usually don’t do that, because it’s rare for us to have a transferred human here. But now that you’re aware of who you are, it would be cruel from us to not let you choose who you want to be. An angel, or a human.”

 

“So… Key will return to Earth soon, and I will have to choose on my twenty-fifth birthday if I want to stay here, or to join him.”

 

“Yes. This is your choice. You can either choose to refuse your Transfer and be brought back to where you belong, or to stay and change your path. He proposed that if you choose to stay with us, you would leave Michael once you’re a complete angel, and come with me instead so I would make a guardian angel of you.”

 

“Being a guardian angel would allow me to look after him forever… to never lose him.”

 

 

Gabriel nodded. Without any word more, he stood up and with a last glance towards the soulmates, he left the room by its window. Michael stared at his soldier, but ended up smiling before he followed his brother.

 

Jonghyun and Key were now alone. They looked at each other and the human lifted his hand to caress the dyed hair.

 

 

“I don’t want you to leave everything for me.” He whispered with a slight smile. “Your family is here, your brothers are here.”

 

“But you’re not here.” The angel replied with the same tone, leaning on his soulmate. “My life isn’t complete without you.”

 

“Promise me you will stay with me until I have to go back. Teach me how to walk again… eat with me, sleep with me, just… stay with me, always.”

 

“I promise you. You won’t be alone, never.”

 

“As long as you’re here with me, I won’t fear anything, anyone. But promise me something more… Please, when the day of your decision comes, think about yourself. Not me. It’s your life, not mine. If you want to stay here and just visit me sometimes as my guardian angel, it will be fine. I will accept it, I won’t be angry with you.”

 

“Key…”

 

“Kibum. Call me by my name. I want to hear you say my name, my real name…”

 

“What about my name, Kibum ? Gabriel didn’t tell me what was my real name when I was still alive…”

 

“Then let’s keep Jonghyun ? If you like it.”

 

“I love it. And I love you.”

 

 

Smiling, the angel leaned more until his lips were pressed against the human’s. He kissed him softly, gently, grazing him, and Kibum smiled as he returned it. Jonghyun caressed his hair as they moved against each other, and he soon lied next to him, throwing the sheets away and using his wings to cover them. They kissed for a few minutes more, until the human’s healing requested some rest.

 

A moment later, Kibum was asleep against Jonghyun’s chest, and one of the gorgeous white wings was caressing his naked body to soothe him. The angel directed his golden regard towards his lover, his soulmate, staring at his calm and sleeping face. He was beautiful, even beyond beautiful. And he was _his_.

 

It wasn’t about his ego or some male pride : Kibum was his, as much as he was Kibum’s. The revelations about his nature, about his past, had shaken him, he had first thought he would grow angry, thinking that his entire life had been built on a lie… but the human’s presence had been enough to relax him, and to allow him to listen and calmly think about everything he had learnt.

 

Jonghyun smiled and pressed his lips against Kibum’s forehead. Yes. He knew.

 

He knew what to do once his twenty-fifth birthday would come.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think we're done ? Not at all, please wait for the epilogue, it will come very soon ! Thank you for reading, comments are welcome ~


	11. Epilogue : Reality

Kibum’s toes curled on the white mattress, as his body was shaken by the soft waves of pleasure. With his eyes closed and his head pushed back on the pillow, he relished the sensation of wet and warm lips against the skin of his neck, and caught the dyed hair of his soulmate with his hand.

 

His back was stuck to the sheets because of sweat, and he slightly lifted his leg to graze the angel’s hip with it, somehow holding onto it to keep his balance. Above him, a warm silhouette was overhung by two gorgeous wings which were creating shade on both of them.

 

He opened his eyes to stare at the feathers, and without knowing what he was doing, he raised his arm to touch them. A shiver ran down Jonghyun’s spine and he left the human’s neck to capture his lips, kissing him fiercely yet with a softness that made Kibum feel dizzy. The latter’s hands found their way on the angel’s sweaty back, right under the roots of his wings, and he gently scratched it ; not painfully, just to release the intense feelings that were invading him.

 

The only window had been covered with a white curtain, thick to leave them unseen yet thin enough to slightly darken the room, giving it a warm pink light. The only sounds that resounded against the walls were sighs, quiet moans and kissing noises, whispers and brushes. Sometimes, rustles of wings.

 

Kibum could feel it, he could sense how better it was compared to the first time, thanks to Jonghyun’s free wings. It was like his lover’s pleasure was strongly increased, like the strength contained in them was turned into something else only to add intensity to his climax.

 

The human suddenly let a more high-pitched sound leave his throat, a sound that was silenced by his soulmate’s lips against his, by being kissed open mouthed. He was feeling warm inside, warm outside, he knew what they were doing was supposed to be disallowed where they were, but they couldn’t have resisted the temptation…

 

Seconds flew by and Kibum’s body slowly arched, his naked torso meeting another one, strong, hot and wet. His head started spinning as he could only see stars with his closed eyes, then the stars turned all white…

 

And he woke up.

 

His breath was broken as he sat on the bed, his thin summer sheet sliding from his torso to rest on his lap. Drop of sweat were running down his temples, and his chest under his tank top, the pale green one he wore to sleep despite this season’s heat. Sitting still, he managed to catch his breath back as he had just, once again, had a wet dream. He actually didn’t think about it like a wet dream, but as a memory.

 

He was remembering the last night he had spent with Jonghyun before his return on Earth, that night they had made love despite his reluctance at first — after all, they were in Heaven at that time… It wasn’t the first time he made this dream, with everything detailed, so much he could swear it wasn’t only in his mind until he would wake up, right before the moment he had come. At that thought, Kibum looked down to his crotch, and sighed. Another morning starting with soiled underwear.

 

It wasn’t as if he felt shameful, actually he didn’t at all, it was just making his heart hurt to wake up alone, wet because of a dream and not reality. Dreaming about reality was even worse.

 

Kibum slowly stood up and removed his underpants, also grabbing his sheet before heading to the bathroom. By leaving his room, he heard some noise in the kitchen from the first floor’s corridor, and guessed his two housemates were busy cooking breakfast. Or maybe brunch ? He didn’t even know what time it was, and it didn’t mattered to him on a Sunday.

 

Once he reached the room next door, he threw the dirty clothes in the laundry basket and noticed it was high time to make some sorting out. He would deal with it during the day, early enough to then hand everything in the garden. There was no way he would let the two other men of this house touch the laundry machine, the hanging thread or the iron. Last time he had trusted them, his favorite cachemire sweater had damned shrunk.

 

Never again.

 

Kibum removed his top and stared at himself in the full-length mirror, naked. He looked at his hair, which he had decided to completely change as soon as he had come back, bidding farewell to his short black bangs to welcome light brown hair, long enough to be parted and colored with blue, green and purple strands. It had been a big [change](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/bd/4a/25/bd4a25e1729e2537a5f93c7b2f4b584e--key-shinee-smile-xp.jpg), yet a way for him to leave his former _him_ in the past.

 

He looked at his face, who seemed less emaciated than when he had left Heaven, his cheeks had recovered their slight rounded shape and his jawline had softened too. He then stared at his neck and collarbones, shivering as he remembered Jonghyun’s fingers and lips grazing them… He remembered the feathers of his wings caressing his arm, his waist… He remembered when he had touched his—

 

 

“Kibum, I think we burnt the pan, I—”

 

 

A voice came from the door, which was opened widely and made the young man scream and literally jump in the bath tube, holding the curtain in front of his naked form.

 

 

“Jinki !” He shouted. “Seriously, this is my bathroom !”

 

“Oh please, I’ve seen you naked before.” [The former angel](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/8e/c0/b8/8ec0b817dfbdb4eb7b8c71d598a95f24.jpg) said, rolling his eyes — a terrible habit he had taken from him, unfortunately. “What were you even doing, standing there, naked ?”

 

“That… That’s none of your business. Jinki, we talked about it and it’s been months now, almost a year. When I’m in _my_ bathroom, you don’t enter.”

 

“I really don’t understand why humans are that prudish. We’re all the same, you know ? I’ve a got a dick too.”

 

“Yeah, well, this information wasn’t necessary. Man, you really need to learn some manners, Taemin alone has a bad influence.”

 

“Well at least he doesn’t scream when I see him naked.”

 

“It’s different, you and him are… nevermind. What was your problem again ?”

 

“We burnt a pan.”

 

“That’s nothing at a—you did what ?! Holy shit I’m going to kill you both, leave before I grab you by your bare balls and crush them.”

 

 

All Jinki’s impressiveness faded and he literally ran away from the room, soon followed by Kibum with a towel around his waist. Once they both arrived in the kitchen, a now fair mauve haired [Taemin](https://i.skyrock.net/7524/88107524/pics/3253973126_1_3_PaG5T6Po.jpg) was busy scrubbing a pan with a wooden spoon. A smell of burning had invaded the room and the first thing Kibum did was to open all windows. He then rushed to push his friend away from the sink.

 

 

“How did you do that ?” He asked, sighing as he caught the pan and poured baking soda and vinegar in it. “Seriously, I don’t get it. It’s fucking easy to cook breakfast !”

 

“We tried to make pancakes, but the phone rang and…” Taemin started explaining.

 

“Listen, I’ve always told you to never leave the stove when you’re cooking. Jinki could have gone to answer the call, you don’t need to be two. I’m being serious, do you want to have a second domestic accident ?”

 

“No, of course I don’t.”

 

“Then please be careful. Stay in the kitchen when you cook. Just… leave, both of you. Keep yourselves busy with someone else while I shower and come to make something.”

 

“But we’re hungry…”

 

“For God’s sake, you’re grown adults ! I ain’t your mom, I never said I would look after you like children when I took you home with me. Taemin, stop behaving like teenager, you’re almost nineteen now. Jinki, I know you have struggles dealing with this world but please, think a bit.”

 

“Okay, okay.” The former angel said. “You’re right, we’re sorry. We just wanted to cook something.”

 

“Failure happens, it’s all right. You learn lessons from it, it works exactly the same way than when you were a soldier. Will you listen to me now ?”

 

 

Kibum stared at his house mates and they both nodded, smiling widely before heading to the living room. They sat together on the floor and Taemin started a video game he was desperate to teach Jinki.

 

The colored haired man smiled in his turn before he put the pan on a flat area. It had been eight months now that he had come back on Earth, and he had immediately taken his friend and the soldier with him as he had looked for a house. Actually he had received a small help from the archangels, he couldn’t have found a functional house for three men  that fast by himself. It had been a gift, and he was extremely grateful of it, maybe that was why he was so strict.

 

Quickly, he went back to his bathroom and took a shower to get rid of sweat and cum — thanks God neither of his mates had noticed his condition. As soon as he got dried and dressed, with a emerald green tank top on top of a white T-shirt and jeans shorts, he went to open his bedroom’s window and made his bed. 

 

He then walked down the stairs a second time to check on the pan, and rinsed it, scrubbed it with strong gestures.

 

 

“There, as new !” He said to himself. “Guys, still pancakes or something else ?”

 

“What is the _something else_ you have in mind ?” Taemin suspiciously asked without looking up from his game.

 

“I don’t know, maybe a fruits salad ? We have red berries, pineapple, apricots and peaches… oh wait, I know what I’m going to do.”

 

 

Ignoring the whine he assumed to be from Taemin, who had a love-hate relationship with fruits, Kibum took several pots of cottage cheese out of the fridge, plain cornflakes and three glass bowls out of cupboards. Softly humming, he filled each bowl with cereals, then he added a good amount of cheese and started washing the fruits.

 

He had a weakness for red berries, but he knew Jinki preferred peaches and apricots, while the youngest of them was more into pineapple. Thus, they would always buy all these fruits to satisfy everyone, and it was the only way to make Taemin eat fruits. The kid had a really bad habit of eating convenience foods, and he had been a real pain in the ass when Kibum had made them move in together.

 

Really often, the latter would scold his young friend, slapping his back or butt with his dish towel and telling him he understood why he had ended up in Hell, considering how much of a brat he was. Thankfully, this would only make Taemin laugh ; he was living happily, and not under the threat of going back to this terrifying place anymore. Indeed, right before he had left Heaven, Gabriel had told Kibum that the young boy’s sins had somehow been annulled as soon as he had escaped Hell.

 

And it was a relief for both of them. He had welcomed his second chance with happiness and gratitude, only feeling sad at the idea that he would obviously not be allowed to meet his family and friends again. The archangels had casted a kind of spell on him so he wouldn’t be able to hide from everyone : each time Taemin would meet someone he used to know by chance, the person wouldn’t see his real face but an illusion.

 

It was for the best, and he knew it so he had borne with it.

 

As for Jinki, it had been extremely difficult to act like a real human. His first weeks in the human world had been tough, and the former angel had been moody, either sad or angry. It had been Taemin who had stayed close to him, advising him and helping him to cope with this new and uncomfortable situation. It had been thanks to him if Jinki had ended up accepting his fate, and now he was almost a real human.

 

Almost, because his soldier’s habits would often come back… like that time Kibum had come back late from work and had been wrestled on the floor by his house mate who had thought of a burglar. Another time when they had gone to a funfair together, Jinki had wanted to play a game with knives : he had had to burst balloons with small inoffensive knives, yet he had taken the thing way too seriously. The poor owner of the stand had had to listen to a stranger scolding him about the unbalanced weigh of the blade compared to the handle… until Kibum and Taemin had pulled him away.

 

But now, after eight months, everything seemed almost normal. Small mistakes still happened but Kibum didn’t mind anymore, he would just talk. 

 

 

“You’re alright ?” Jinki’s voice drew him out of his thoughts as the young man had joined him, taking a peach and starting to cut it.

 

“Me ? Yes, why ?” Kibum asked in return, cutting the pineapple.

 

“You seemed preoccupied earlier, in the bathroom. To be honest, I’ve looked at you for like five seconds before talking and I noticed you were troubled.”

 

“It’s nothing, really. I-I had a bad dream.”

 

“It was about him, right ?”

 

 

Kibum lowered his eyes and sighed. If there was a man who could read it like an open book, that man undoubtedly was Jinki ; the time they had spent together in that dirty cell had somehow made them more attentive and considerate towards each other. They were able to see things in each other’s mind even when they tried to hide it, that was sometimes scary but… useful, too.

 

 

“Yes.” The colored haired man admitted. “It was about him.”

 

“Do you want to talk about it ?” The former angel asked. “Maybe I can reassure you.”

 

“I don’t know… it was just a dream of the last day we spent together before I came back here. Like, as if I was living the moment again, in my mind. Everything seemed real and it hurt a bit.”

 

“It’s not the first time you make this dream. And… Kibum, you can tell me it was a wet dream, I noticed it.”

 

“You what ?”

 

“As I just said, it’s not the first time. I heard you whine many times, in the middle of night, and I thought you were in pain so I came to your room… but you weren’t in pain at all. You were hard.”

 

“Thank you for the precision. Well… yeah, I dream about the night we spent together. It’s not that deep, I just miss him badly and the moment we really were close, almost one… was that moment. So I think it’s normal for me to dream about it when I miss him.”

 

“Do you think he will choose you ? I tried to count the days… Since angelic days pass a bit faster than here, his birthday should be really soon. Maybe… tomorrow or next week, I’m not sure.”

 

“You didn’t have to count, you know. I told him his decision shouldn’t be about me but about him. I don’t think a human life would suit him, he was horrified at the idea that he had once been one.”

 

“That’s because to angels, humans are weak. Not in a bad way but since Jonghyun has always been different, it was pejorative for him. Because of his pride. But trust me, if a human life means a life with you, I think he can bear with it.”

 

“We will see… Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome. You help me a lot in this life so the least I can do is to act like a friend with you.”

 

“But you’re my friend. Taemin and you became my best friends.”

 

“That’s pleasant to hear. You’re my friend too. Well Taemin isn’t just my friend but—”

 

“Yeah, well, no need to specify. I noticed it myself or should I say, I _heard_ it myself these last weeks.”

 

 

Jinki chuckled and remained quiet as he put his fruits in the cheese, while Kibum smiled and did the same with Taemin and his bowls. He then poured orange juice in three glasses and brought everything on the patio’s table. The three young men sat together and ate as they joyfully talked, with the summer sun glowing above them. 

 

They stayed like that for almost an entire hour, until both Taemin and Jinki decided to go for a walk. Since the fountains in their part of town’s park were now working, they liked to sit on the rim on one of them, with their feet in water as they just casually talked, learning more and more about each other.

 

Soon, the house was way much quieter and Kibum made the most of it by calmly bearing with his domestic tasks. They had decided of a planning, an idea he had had on the day they had moved in so he wouldn’t do everything : when he would always take care of the laundry, Jinki would be the one in charge of the dishes, and Taemin of vacuuming once a week. For the rest like cooking, mowing the lawn or just some regular cleaning, they were taking turns.

 

That’s how Kibum ended up in the garden with a basket full of clean white clothes and sheets, taking his time and humming as he started hanging everything out on the thread taut between a tree and the gutter. He had removed his shoes and was bare feet on the grass, a sensation he really loved and that was somehow relaxing him. The smell of mowed grass also was one of his favorite, and he would often lie down in the garden with a book, music, or just a hat to protect his face from the sun as he rested for a moment with just the wind grazing his body.

 

After all the time he had spent under the ground, in that hot and dirty place… he enjoyed being outside very much. He had almost developed a kind of claustrophobia when he had just returned, but he had faded away by itself. The only thing that was still frightening him was the sound of chains — and when Taemin would come back from school on his bicycle and chained it, it would make Kibum shiver and remember things he wanted to forget.

 

The young man was thinking about how pretty this top he has just hung was, when wind blew a bit stronger and made a sheet fly away from the basket. 

 

 

“Shit.”

 

 

Kibum cursed and put down the small basket of clothes pegs to run after the piece of cloth who was running away. As he almost caught it, a strong ray of light blinded him and he put his hand in front of his eyes. Damn sun ! He should have put his sunglasses on, even for such a quick task.

 

When his eyes caught sight of everything again, a hand was giving him the sheet.

 

 

“Ah, thank you.” He said as he took it, still frowning because of the light and putting his hand above his forehead to protect them. “You’re back already ? I thought you were going to…”

 

 

He didn’t end his sentence, his mouth remaining open as he stared at the man in front of him. It wasn’t Jinki, nor Taemin. He was as young as them, but he had blonde hair, a really fair blonde that looked almost white. His jawline was sharp and his nose was small and round, like a button. A button nose. And his lips… full, pink, ready to be kissed.

 

Kibum gasped a bit and looked up to meet the stranger’s eyes. One was chocolate brown… the other, icy blue. He didn’t know which one to look at, but he soon found a balance and stared at the man in disbelief. He knew this face, it was engraved in his mind, he was seeing it almost every night for weeks.

 

And he was craving it for so many months.

 

 

“[Jonghyun](https://78.media.tumblr.com/d32d5780dd8308ea4c516176bbe2849f/tumblr_nzilefZOuC1ub1fxdo1_500.jpg)…?” He asked, his voice broken because of emotion.

 

“Yes. It’s me.” The angel answered. “I missed you, Kibummie…”

 

 

Without waiting for another confirmation, Kibum approached his soulmate and threw his arms around his neck. Jonghyun embraced him and hugged him tight against his body, who appeared to be completely naked. He smiled as he heard his lover sniff and sob, and slowly pushed him away to look at his face. He wiped a tear with his thumb and slowly leaned on to press their lips together, holding Kibum’s cheeks. The latter returned the kiss with passion, almost desperately and holding on to the angel’s shoulders.

 

They were barely breathing, only kissing and relishing their reunion, and the human let his hands travel down the shoulders to the waist, then to the back. And that was when he felt it.

 

A completely _bare_ back.

 

He broke the kiss and leaned on Jonghyun’s shoulder, gasping a second time when what he saw confirmed what he had felt under his hand. The angel… wasn’t an angel anymore. His wings had disappeared.

 

Kibum straightened up to stare at his soulmate’s face. The white hair… the parti-colored eyes… everything hit him.

 

Jonghyun had come down on Earth as a human, but Heaven had let him some memories. His hair color was the one for complete angels, but his eyes… the brown one was for his human side, for sure. The blue one, so pure, so beautiful, so perfect… was for the memory of the angel he had been. 

 

Kibum started crying with happiness, tears rolling down his cheeks as he smiled and laughed, caressing Jonghyun’s hair and cheeks. He then noticed his nudity and grabbed the sheet, wrapping him with it.

 

 

“You gave up…” He said. “You gave up on your life…”

 

“I didn’t give up on anything.” Jonghyun smiled, putting his hand on his lover’s cheek. “I did what I had to do.”

 

“But your family… your home…”

 

“They’re here. You’re my family now, you’re my home. The only place I want to spend my life in, is your arms. Being an angel doesn’t matter to me if it’s not with you by my side.”

 

“Human life is boring as hell, you know…”

 

“We survived real Hell, remember ? We survived it because we were together, so we will survive this boring world too. Together.”

 

“I missed you so much, I dreamed of you so much…”

 

“I know that. You didn’t really dream, it was me. Gabriel secretly taught how to visit you during the night.”

 

“You mean… everything was real ?”

 

“Not completely. What you saw was the memory I wanted to share with you every time I came to visit you. But what you felt was real, sorry if I made you dirty your pants several times…”

 

“You idiot, you kinky idiot… I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too, even more than before. But now I can scream it to the world… or whisper it in your ear, as you wish…”

 

 

Kibum laughed and softly hit Jonghyun’s shoulder before the latter pulled him to kiss him again.

 

And above their heads, above the clouds, leaning on the water in the Light Hall’s basin, three pairs of eyes were looking at their reunion. And three pairs of lips smiled.

 

Two soulmates had found each other after their bond had been broken. One had tried to save the other, but the other had saved him first, before being saved by his sacrifice. They had saved each other just like they had promised to, and they were now ready to rest, together.

 

 

“Stay with me.” Kibum whispered as he broke their kiss, staying close.

 

“Always.” Jonghyun replied with the same tone.

 

 

_Always._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how this story ends. Thank you very much for reading it, special thanks to readers who left comments on it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please let me know what you thought about the story as a whole, it would really please me.
> 
> I'm a bit moved that it has ended, even though I'm the author... it must be a good thing !
> 
> Now I can only tell you: see you soon for the next part of "Ice heart", and once it will be done too, we will meet again for a whole new story, with another main pairing and a new side pairing for me... everything new ! See you, and thank you again. <3


End file.
